Efectos colaterales
by Mehidalgo
Summary: Bella es una supermodelo;Edward es un famoso y celebre actor.El la encuentra inalcanzable. se dara ella cuenta que edward no es solo un capricho y el que ella esta mas cerca de lo que alguna vez penso.
1. No tan platonico

**Bella POV**

Paris, Francia.

_Tick…tick…ring…_

En esos momentos mi celular empezó a sonar con esa melodía que yo tanto amaba pero en estos momentos francamente estaba odiando.

Asi que decidí sin darle más vueltas al asunto levantarme de una buena vez y por todas si no quería pasar todo el día durmiendo, y por ende mi agencia tendría que venir a recogerme no sin antes ganarme un muy buen regaño, pero de hecho sería capaz de aguantarme cualquier regaño y a cualquier agente colérico con tal de quedarme así sea otros 5 minutos en mi cama.

Decidí no provocar a mi agencia, yo siempre había sido una modelo ejemplar; nunca llegaba tarde a los castings, fittings, photoshoots y tampoco me comportaba como una diva con una de sus millones extravagancias ni nada por el estilo.

Siempre he sido bastante sencilla en ese aspecto aunque para muchos yo sea demasiado extravagante debido a que nunca me callo, o que vivo saltando de un lado para otro pero podríamos culpar de ello a mi hiperactividad o quizás a mi mejor amiga Marie Alice Brandon pero para efectos prácticos _Alice Brando_.

Alice a la cual conocía desde que empecé en mis aventuras como modelo, aunque a grandes rasgos podríamos ser bastante diferentes teníamos bastante gustos afines; durante nuestros primeros anos de modelos, nos encantaba levantarnos antes del crepúsculo para poder ver el amanecer Ally, como yo le decía de cariño, decía que era la mejor manera de empezar el día, también en nuestra adolescencia nos gustaba mucho irnos escondidas de nuestros _agentes_ amábamos ir a _montmartre_ y posar para los artistas que se encontraran ahí pintando gratis; la mayor parte de nuestra adolescencia la pasamos en europa especialmente en _parís_, nos gustaba mucho ir a los teatros a ver películas antiguas francesas esa era una de nuestras mas grandes aficiones pasar las tardes de esos calurosos veranos viendo películas de _Buñuel_, pues Alice y yo éramos unas fanáticas del cine, cinéfilas a morir. Y actualmente no hay premier o festival de cine al cual no vayamos, aunque claro siempre hay excepciones debido a que como trabajamos tanto a veces no tenemos tiempo de asistir a todas.

Mucha gente piensa que las modelos llevamos una vida de otro mundo, aunque a mí me parece que es un trabajo bastante normal, la única diferencia es que las personas pueden ver mi trabajo. De todos modos yo no me consideraba alguien de otro mundo ni nada por el estilo; soy como cualquier joven de mi edad, bueno a quien engaño no hago todo lo que las demás jovencitas de mi edad están haciendo, no estoy de fiesta en fiesta, de hecho prefiero quedarme en mi casa leyendo un muy buen libro, no estoy saltando de novio en novio ni ando emborrachándome todos los fines de semana, ni mucho menos ando consumiendo drogas.

Pero en mi mundo tú puedes encontrar todo esto en cualquier lado. Drogas, sexo, alcohol. En fin irse a rehabilitación aquí parece tan normal como decir que te vas a tu casa en la playa a pasar el verano.

Aunque realmente no me puedo quejar amo lo que hago, me encanta mi trabajo, los viajes, los desfiles, la posibilidad de conocer a personas realmente fascinantes, tener un poco de contacto con el arte y tampoco lo voy a negar me gustan mucho las fiestas.

Aunque también debido a mí trabajo es que podríamos decir que no llevo una vida bastante pero nada normal; viajo tanto que casi no veo a mi familia ni a mis amigos, no tengo una vida social bastante activa de hecho siempre he pensado que mi vida social es como ese icono que se encuentra en tu ordenador y que muestra que tienes conexión a internet pero por algún motivo (que tú no puedes entender), es limitada o nula y muestra un gran triangulo amarillo.

Bueno así es mi vida social limitada o nula. Yéndose más al extremo de nula cuando a chicos se refiere.

Aunque no me quejo como lo dije anteriormente, siempre he pensado que si la vida te da limones pues haz limonada. Y eso es lo que yo hago con la mía.

Decidí al fin Levantarme de mi cama simplemente por el hecho de que a pesar que llevo casi un mes sin dormir bien; viajando entre aviones, desfiles y fiestas debo ir a trabajar. Además hoy es un día bastante especial es el desfile de chanel y yo abriré y cerrare el desfile, de todos modos alguien con un poco de cordura no se perdería el desfile esto es debido no solamente por la ropa, que se sabe es y va a seguir siendo increíble si no por el hecho de que el desfile en si es impresionante, una gran puesta escénica, y tu nunca sabes que esperar.

Nadie se pierde este desfile, desde actrices, estilistas, directores de moda, directores de cine, cantantes, ex modelos, presentadores, periodistas y también actores. Aunque hay uno en especial que me encantaría que no se lo perdiera, pero de hecho ya ha dicho en varias entrevistas que este es un mundo superficial y que el ya no le quiere agregar más superficialidad a su vida con desfiles de moda.

Salgo fuera de mi cama e ingreso a bañarme, aunque con este frio asqueroso debido a que estamos en medio de este crudo invierno europeo no se me antoja de a mucho, salgo del baño temblando, como cosa rara y me dirijo hacia el closet, no sin antes encender a mi querido _Ipod._

Tarareando una de mis canciones favoritas de mis amados _coldplay_, decido usar unos jeans grises, una blusa blanca y un blazer azul, combinado con una bufanda azul con rayas blancas.

El día estaba oscuro debido a que era invierno y apenas había amanecido, unos tenues rayos de luz se asomaban por los hermosos ventanales del hotel.

Me encontraba esperando el ascensor hacia unos 10 minutos de forma impaciente pero logre sobrevivir a la espera escuchando _Green eyes_ de _coldplay_, últimamente es la canción más escuchada en mi _Ipod_, y esto solo es por una razón muy bizarra.

Estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta cuando el ascensor por fin llego que unas manos, de pianista níveas habían presionado el botón del ascensor y me indicaban que entrara; esas manos las hubiera reconocido aquí y en _Bora Bora_.

Cuando lo mire a los ojos desee no haberlo hecho nunca; era _él_, sin lugar a dudas, su piel nívea, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, tan profundos que sentían que podían taladrarte con una sola mirada, sus labios, su mandíbula cuadrada, su nariz perfecta. Era él y no había cabida a la duda.

En ese momento jure que estaba a punto de hiperventilar pero yo no quería parecer otra más de sus fanáticas, así que decidí recordar mis viejas clases de actuación en la escuela secundaria poner cara de póker y caminar hacia el interior del ascensor.

El lucia increíblemente irresistible, con tan solo unos jeans azules oscuros una camisa gris y una camisa sobrepuesta de cuadros rojos y grises combinado con su inseparable gorro de lana negro.

Creo que estuve demasiado tiempo mirándolo o perdida en mis propios pensamientos porque escuche o creo que escuche definitivamente estoy perdiendo todo rastro de cordura con solo mirarlo; esos son los efectos colaterales de su presencia.

— ¿Se va a subir? —en un francés ininteligible o era que yo y mi lenta y poca efectiva mente fue lo que alcance a entender.

Lo que pude responder fue un simple y acartonado.

—Sí.

Cuando pase delante de él, su irresistible efluvio me llego, deseaba quedarme ahí para siempre a su lado sintiendo su olor todo el tiempo. Pero como todo lo bueno tiene un fin, entramos al ascensor.

No lo quería mirar decidí que yo no me iba a comportar como esas maniáticas adolescentes que lo persiguen a cada instante y le hacen millones de preguntas, le coquetean descaradamente y simplemente le demuestran que el puede tener a todas las chicas a sus pies; pero no yo, definitivamente puede tener a todas las que él quiera pero no a mí.

¿A quien engaño? sin haberlo conocido anteriormente en persona, solo con mirar sus videos una y otra y otra vez mas, por _youtube_, o _googlearlo_ un millón de veces al día, y lo peor colocar una alerta en mi correo cada vez que actualizaban con una noticia suya ya me tenía a sus pies, ahora ¿que puedo esperar que lo tengo tan cerca de mi?


	2. Facil pero dificil

**Capítulo II.**

**Bella POV**

_**Paris, Francia**__._

Y ahí estaba yo en el ascensor. Con el nada mas que con _el _y su olor embriagador.

¿Había mencionado antes cuanto me gustaba su olor?, ¿cuán adictivo podría ser?; vale, vale una cosa es mirar su fotografía al menos un millón de veces al día, tenerla de protector de pantalla de mi computador, o de tener todas las revistas con él en la portada; aclaro solo las fotografías de el, porque no tolero; de hecho soy una cobarde, no puedo ver alguna fotografía de el al lado de otra mujer, se me hace un nudo en la garganta y puedo asegurar que se me arruga el corazón de solo imagínamelo con otra mujer, en estos momentos no me quiero acordar de _ese pequeño _detalle.

Al tema referente de los hombres, bueno no es que tenga la experiencia en ellos; aunque se que muchas personas piensan que las modelos, cambiamos de novio como cambiar de ropa cada temporada, o de abrigo, de cartera o de zapatos. Quizá algunas si pero yo definitivamente no entraba en ese grupo.

Así que cuando se refiere a los hombres solo aplico esta regla: soy extremadamente fácil pero a la vez difícil, una especie de jala y suelta. Sonreí al recordar mi frase favorita con mi mejor amiga en nuestras épocas de adolescentes locas y hormonales.

Volviendo al tema de los hombres sucede que yo soy tímida, muy pero que muy tímida para expresar mis sentimientos, así que si algún hombre no me expresa lo que siente primero, nunca pero que NUNCA!, yo lo voy a decir, quizá acepte una cita, y se sabe tácitamente que me siento atraída, que hay cierta probabilidad que suceda algo, pero nunca, soy tan…digamos que explicita a lo que se refiere a expresar mis sentimientos, en especial de esta índole.

Por eso me rehúso totalmente a demostrarle a _this sexy thing_ que a mí el me pueda gustar así sea en lo más mínimo, que yo voy a ser como una de sus tantas fan, que yo le voy a rogar. Jamás pero que jamás ruego, y mucho menos amor, patético. Tampoco voy a demostrarle que él tiene cierto poder sobre mí, pero seamos claros, este hombre no tiene cierto control sobre mi tiene _EL_ control sobre mi, tiene un total e irrevocable control sobre mi. ¿Patética? ¿No? ¿Mucho?, ¿demasiado?, pero lo bueno de esta historia es que soy capaz de ocultar mis sentimientos porque la experiencia me ha demostrado que _El amor le da el poder a otros para destruirte._

Nunca le demuestro a un hombre que siento cierto interés hacia él y Edward cullen no iba a ser la excepción, Definitivamente no, llámenme machista, anticuada y ridícula; realmente no me importa.

De todos modos ¿quién era yo? Otra más del montón. El tenia lista de _fans_ de la talla de Natalie portman, Kate beckinsale ah y parís Hilton pero esta tonta entra en todas las listas incluso hasta de las mas taradas premio que ella sin lugar a dudas y sin alguna competencia alguna gana. Y con votación unánime.

_Y ahí estaba yo… en el ascensor. Con el nada mas que con el y su olor embriagador_.

El ascensor era grande pero no lo suficientemente para que no pudiera sentir su olor; Miraba al frente pero sin mirar, mis manos temblaban, pero las ocultaba dentro de mi saco, además no se iba a dar cuenta de que sudaba porque tenía guantes; bendito invierno europeo. Sonaba una canción de fondo pero en estos momentos no podía reconocer el sonido, ni la letra y mucho menos quien la cantaba. Creo que hasta se me olvido respirar.

No puedo creer lo patética que soy, estoy a punto de hiperventilar por alguien que ni sabia hace 5 minutos que yo existía, y eso que estoy a casi ¿un metro? De él O ¿dos?; Ni idea la geometría nunca fue lo mío. No me quiero imaginar como seria tenerlo al lado mío. Cerca de mi, su aliento confundiéndose con el mío… dios bella! Tranquilízate relájate recuerda eres fácil pero difícil… _muy difícil. _

Intente recordar el porqué alice y yo habíamos hecho de esta frase nuestra filosofía de vida, aunque bueno con alice nunca sabes que esperar; mi mente empezó a divagar entre los buenos recuerdos y las locuras que cometí con alice en nuestros años de adolescentes.

Sonreí, alice y nuestras locuras.

Tratando de evocar aquellas buenas épocas con Alice deje de hiperventilar solo un poco… porque todavía estaba consciente de que el estaba allí, al lado mío tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, tan _malditamente lejo_s.

Una cierta melancolía y un dolor que me fue difícil de reconocer me embargaron, simplemente al darme cuenta que este momento no iba a ser nada para el y que el solo se bajaría de el ascensor, saldría a la calle y nunca recordaría que estuvo conmigo aquí, y para mí este momento era todo y para él era…nada, absolutamente nada quise llorar amargamente por mis estupideces. ¿Por que tendré que ser tan tarada?¿ Por que me tuve que… ¿cuál es la palabra? Pues enamorar definitivamente no lo es; Dios ni si quiera lo conozco, ni si quiera me ha mirado a los ojos aunque sea solo una vez.

Y en ese momento como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos y dejándome llevar por la parte menos racional de mi lo mire por primera vez, y si antes me quise quedar a su lado cuando sentí su olor, ahora definitivamente no quería que el tiempo pasara, si no que se quedara estancado ahí para quedarme junto a el.

Juro que nunca vi ojos más hermosos que esos, es que describirlos es absurdo, en el sentido más literal de la palabra, Son un verde profundo que te llevan a perderte con el y nunca querer salir de allí, sus cejas gruesas y perfectamente delineadas, ese cabello tan alborotado, tan despeinado, tan rebelde tan el… su perfecto rostro angular, seria la delicia de cualquier fotógrafo, bien lo sabia yo, y sus labios Dios…sus labios eran los mas bellos de este mundo, probarlos seria un pecado… pero seria una pecadora feliz.

En ese momento el ascensor se abrió y me asuste, di un grito ahogado y me puse roja, mas roja que un tomate, nuestras miradas ya no se cruzaban. Realmente no se por cuanto tiempo lo mire, pudo haber sido una milésima de segundo, un segundo o una hora… pero independientemente de la duración, fue un momento no se si decir mágico. O quizá si, definitivamente me atrevo a decir que mágico, el me miraba y su mirada lo decía todo, era como si me quisiera no solo perforar con su mirada si no también quisiera leerme los pensamientos, había un dejo de curiosidad en su mirada, otro de fascinación, de incredulidad, otro de… no encuentro una palabra para definir esa ultima parte en su mirada.

La energía que corría dentro del ascensor se podía palpar y no bromeo. Era algo como eléctrico.

Me reí por lo bajo a la ultima estupidez que se me ocurrió. Pero al parecer no soy la única estúpida por que la señora que ingreso al ascensor también lo noto.


	3. Accidentes

**Cap. III.**

**Bella POV. **

_**París, Francia**_.

No lo voy a mirar, me repetía mentalmente al menos quince veces; el estaba en el ascensor podía sentir su olor, olía tan bien, todo el ascensor olía a él. Me concentre en mi música, pero demonios, tener como canción favorita a _Green eyes de coldplay_, y esa canción se repetía al menos 20 veces no ayudaba pero en nada, yo sabía muy bien porque tenía esa canción como favorita me recordaba a él y a sus hermosos ojos verdes, pero ahora de hecho escuchar esa cancion no estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles si no por el contrario.

Por fin el ascensor llego a mi destino el restaurante del hotel; por fin _llegamos_ fue lo que pensé. ¿Llegamos? Estúpida bella él ni te conoce y estás hablando en plural. Definitivamente soy el ser más patético de este mundo. No lo mires, no lo mires…pero claro cómo no, falle estrepitosamente y lo mire nuestras miradas se cruzaron una vez más, ¿qué paso con mi única táctica referente a los hombres soy fácil pero muy difícil? Esto no entra en la categoría de fácil si no de regalada. Y desde cuando yo estoy pensando en tácticas con Edward cullen? Si ya sabemos muy bien que no se va a fijar en mí.

Cuando iba a presionar el botón para salir del ascensor, nuestras manos rozaron y si antes con solo mirarlo pude palpar cierta electricidad ahora puedo jurar que sentí una total y completa corriente eléctrica recorrerme.

Definitivamente esa corriente eléctrica me dejo completamente fuera de lugar, ¡no sabía que hacer!; Se lógica, pensé. Agradecí al cielo que al momento de Salir del ascensor había una señora que estaba regañando a su hijo por desaparecer sin su autorización. El niño era precioso y me recordó a mis épocas de niña cuando me regañaban por todo. Esto me permitió pensar y lo único que atine en ese momento fue a dirigirme directamente al el restaurante. Camine lo más rápido que pude y sin mirar atrás, rogándole al universo que no me fuera a caer.

Me dirigí directamente al buffet. Pero esta vez algo me distrajo el venia caminando detrás de mí lo pude reconocer por las puertas de vidrio del restaurante, se veía tan malditamente guapo.

Perdida en mis pensamientos me adentre en el restaurante, camine hacia el buffet por inercia, demasiado distraída estaba cuando sentí que levantaron un plato y ahí estaba el, mi pequeño milagro personal, desee mirarlo una vez mas y lo hice. Podría mirar esos ojos sin cansarme nunca.

Edward cullen tenía unos efectos colaterales en mi que realmente me asustaban un poco. Hasta hace unos minutos yo estaba deseando un delicioso desayuno francés, sabiendo que lo necesitaba, pues tenía un día demasiado agitado delante de mí, y ahora no tenía nada pero nada de hambre; El mesero me saco de mis estúpidas cavilaciones una vez más al parecer no era la primera vez que me preguntaba que deseaba, le dije lo primero que vi.

— Unas tostadas, una taza de café y una manzana —por lo general prefería algún jugo en las mañanas pero escogí café sabiendo que la cafeína me iba a hacer muy bien.

Me senté lo más alejada posible de la gente incluso del mismísimo Edward cullen, aunque podría jurar que él no me dejaba de mirar, aunque también pude observar que el pesado del mesero no dejo de coquetearme mientras me entregaba mi desayuno y sentí su mirada cuando caminaba hacia la mesa.

Mientras me comía mi desayuno abandone completamente a _coldplay_, demasiado ya tengo con ver sus ojos todo el tiempo en vivo y en directo, y preferí a _Norah jones_. Su voz realmente me relajaba.

Estaba tan pérdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que mi celular estaba sonando.

— ¿diga? — Estaba intentando por todos los medios encontrar mi voz. Intente una vez más.

— ¿Diga?— Repetí

— Huy…al parecer alguien se fue de fiesta sin mi anoche, tienes una voz de muerte… eso se quita con las milagrosas aspirinas y un vaso de agua gigante. — Se escucho al otro lado del teléfono con un tono claramente sarcástico. Era alice que acababa de llegar a parís, ya que su hermana se caso y ella decidió quedarse el fin de semana en las afueras de la ciudad con sus padres.

— Para que sepas, Marie Alice Brandon… yo no me he ido de fiesta, y ya me tome mi vaso de agua— Le recrimine. ¿Acaso no me conocía lo suficiente para saber que yo no me emborrachaba y mucho menos sabiendo que tenía que trabajar al día siguiente?

—Marie Alice… mmm…veo… alguien no amaneció de buen humor…— respondió.

—Ya perdóname si era solo una broma, relájate bells— me la podía imaginar en estos momentos haciendo pucheros.

—Perdonada— Dije. Sonando más dura de lo normal.

—Bueno pero a ti ¿que es lo que te pasa enana?, era una simple broma todas sabemos que bella swan es la modelo a seguir, puntual, educada, divertida, trabajadora, responsable… —

— Ya párale Ally no estoy de humor— la interrumpí; de todos modos era cierto no estaba de humor.

— Y no, no me pasa nada— añadí todavía en tono molesto

— Si tú lo dices…— dejo la frase en el aire, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan perceptiva? Definitivamente a ella no se le escapa pero nada.

— Entonces ¿estás molesta conmigo? — ´inquirió realmente preocupada.

—Claro que no Ally… solo que hoy no es día para bromas solo eso— hoy tenía un humor sombrío y bien sabia yo porque.

—Además no soy enana— dije cambiando un poco de tema realmente no me quería desquitar con Ally; ella no tenía la culpa de que yo fuera una tonta.

—Lo siento al... no quise ser grosera solo que estoy algo cansada— mentí, esperando que Alice lo dejara pasar. Pero Alice es Alice y eso quiere decir que ella nunca… lo dejara pasar.

—Si claro cansada… está bien no me cuentes swan, pero a la final me terminare enterando— sentencio.

Me llamo swan solo lo hacía cuando estaba enojada conmigo, pero eso nunca duraba más de 5 minutos, y más cuando le hacia un puchero de esos que ella me enseño hacer. Bendita Alice, a veces creo que puede ver el futuro.

—Y a... ¿qué se debe el motivo de tu llamada?— intente por todos los medios cambiar el tema, sabía que Alice lo iba a notar, pero dada las circunstancias ¿que mas daba?

— Escuche a Alice reírse a todo pulmón— realmente mi amiga si es extraña. Que yo sepa no he dicho nada gracioso ¿o sí?

— Ay bells, tu estas muy rara, pero debido a que no me quieres decir que es lo que te pasa, lo dejare pasar—¡aleluya! — pero no por mucho tiempo— completo.

Ahí mis expectativas se fueron al suelo. No es que no le tenga confianza a Ally, simplemente es que en estos momentos tengo que concentrarme en trabajar, no en Edward cullen; de todos modos ¿que le iba a contar? Imagínate que he visto a Edward cullen en persona, si, si el mismo. El famosísimo actor de Hollywood que actúa en la última película de zombies. Película que me he visto al menos 10 veces en varios idiomas, y por cierto el cual estoy perdidamente enamorada… a estas alturas a quien iba a engañar me estaba enamorando de Edward cullen, o ya lo estaba, estaba enamorada de un imaginario. Ridículo, lo sé. De todos modos soy bella swan; ¿Qué esperan?... Alice irrumpió en mis pensamientos.

— En fin...te podrías dignar a colocar tu hermoso trasero en el auto, Patrick y yo te estamos esperando—

Reí al escucharla pronunciar a Patrick, nuestro querido chofer, lo bueno de las semanas de la moda en Europa es que tienes chofer; lo sé, somos unas malditas consentidas. Patrick es un encanto, es nuestro chofer desde que empecé a modelar. Hace algunos 5 años. Cuando yo era la chica nueva de la agencia, y además acababa de salir de una pequeña ciudad en los estados unidos. Era el gran sueño para toda adolescente. Pero de todos modos no fue así fue muy difícil para mí el comienzo de mi carrera, sé que muchos piensan que todo en este mundo es color de rosa, pero realmente no lo es y al principio es mucho más difícil, empezando por el hecho de que…

Y de nuevo Alice, interrumpiendo lo que estaba pensando, o diciendo…

— Isabella Marie Swan—grito

Podría jurar que todo el hotel la pudo escuchar. Aparte un poco el celular de mis oídos, realmente sería demasiado incomodo quedar sorda, y más por mi amiga Alice, además no podría escuchar música y eso si sería una tortura.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede? — completo, genial ahora se molesto, se supone que la enojada de esta conversación soy yo.

—Baja ya si no quieres que yo baje tu hermoso trasero hasta aquí— sentencio bastante enojada. Puse cara de pocos amigos; ¿quien se cree esta enana que es que me puede gritar así? Pero una vocecilla en mi cabeza me recordó que Alice es como mi familia, es mi única familia. Deje este pensamiento al lado y me apresure a salir del hotel.

—Si capitán ya estoy lista— dije en un tono bastante burlón… en referencia a un famoso cartoon del cual Alice y yo estamos profundamente enamoradas.

Me colgó. Y lo tome como señal que ahora había hecho enojar a Alice, ella detesta esperar y bien lo sabré yo, es siempre la más impaciente al momento de los desfiles.

Apresurada como estaba para no hacer esperar más Alice y por ende hacerla enojarla mucho mas corrí en el sentido más literal hacia el ascensor, ¿había mencionado yo que soy demasiado descoordinada? Y como no, con lo des coordinada que soy, casi tropecé y se me cayo la manzana.

Maldita estupidez la mía, yo y mis torpezas al momento que se resbalo la manzana unas manos níveas, y hermosas como todo el la recogieron.

Me quede idiotizada o más bien, mas idiotizada de lo que ya era. No podía articular palabra. Sabía que no iba a hablar, por lo que él, quien me miraba fascinado y de la misma manera que me miro en el ascensor pero realmente no lo puedo definir la sostenía.

— Supongo que esto es tuyo— dijo. Mientras me entregaba la manzana y al momento que nuestras manos se rozaron una nueva corriente eléctrica me volvió a recorrer, estoy segura que el también lo sintió ya que me miro aun mas fijamente—como si se pudiera—y me la entrego.

Ahora si morí, y estoy en el cielo, definitivamente cielo hasta queda pequeño, estoy en mi nirvana personal. Que voz. La voz más melodiosa que he escuchado hasta ahora. Definitivamente ese acento ingles, su rostro, todo el te invitaba a perderte con él. Y lo haría gustosa.

— Gra… gra... gracias— por fin pude decir, debe pensar que soy una imbécil pero es que lo soy.

¿Qué te pasa bella? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan insegura? recuerda corazón _para que alguien te pueda querer_ te _tienes que querer a ti misma,_ recordé las palabras de Renee y eso me infundio valor. El podría ser Edward famoso cullen pero yo no soy ninguna tarada, insegura y mucho menos le voy a mendigar amor. O lo que sea que esté haciendo .Edward me miraba con demasiada intensidad, es que ¿por qué tiene que ser tan hermoso?

— A tus servicios— sentencio con esa voz melodiosa y una sonrisa torcida surcaba en su rostro y él se veía…

Putamente sexy.

No podía creer lo hermoso de su voz, realmente este hombre me encantaba. Eso no lo iba a negar, su voz, su cabello, sus ojos, sus cejas gruesas y perfectamente delineadas esa sonrisa; juro y vuelvo a jurar que podría perderme sin ningún tipo de remordimiento en esos hermosos ojos verdes, su boca, rosada y demasiado incitadora. Decidí alejar esos pensamientos si quería llegar con alice al auto, ella realmente no tiene la culpa de las estupideces en las que yo misma me meto, no sé en que momento y cómo fue que sucedió pero Edward cullen había calado y hondo en mí, no sabía porque, cuando, ni como lo único que sabía era que tenerlo de frente a mi me había hecho dar cuenta que el no solo era un amor platónico, era mas mucho mas.

Pero por ahora no quiero pensar en eso ya tendré tiempo; O quizás no. Pero pensare en eso más adelante. Asi que me agarre al último rescoldo de razón que tuve y decidí dar por terminado este encuentro, un maravilloso encuentro… accidental, pero al fin y al cabo encuentro.

— Gracias, voy de afán pero de nuevo muchas gracias—

En esos momentos me atreví a mirarlo una vez más a los ojos, solo quería disfrutar este momento un poco más, sabía que esta sería la última vez que lo veía y siendo sincera me estaba matando lenta y tortuosamente. Soy una imbécil lo sé, no sé cómo me pude haber fijado en él y esperar que se fijara en mí, es absurdo el debe tener una vida, una en la cual desafortunadamente yo no tengo cabida.

Mientras lo miraba fijamente me di cuenta que sus ojos, de un hermoso precioso color esmeralda, esa hermosa sonrisa torcida surco su rostro una vez más y no pude hacer más que devolverle la sonrisa. En ese momento éramos solo _él y yo_, el siendo tan encantador como siempre, como esperaba que fuera y yo… en este momento hacia parte de su vida, solo por este momento…

Y sin más, me aleje, entre en el ascensor sin mirar atrás; sabiendo que Edward cullen era un hermoso sueño… uno el cual no se me iba a cumplir, que irónico cualquiera diría que todos mis sueños se han hecho realidad pero este, el único que realmente deseo que sea real no lo es y nunca lo será.


	4. Miedos?

**Capítulo IV.**

**Bella POV**

**Day 1.**

**Paris, Francia.**

_Tu sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa y todas las chicas en primera fila, gritan tu nombre._

Asi es su vida y yo no tengo cabida. No volví a mirar atrás y me marche; sentí una incesante punzada en el pecho mientras caminaba. Edward cullen ejercía tanta atracción en mi, una que al parecer yo no podía controlar, por más que me dijera a mi misma que era absurdo todo esto que sentía por un tipo que honestamente no conocía si no que en revistas, entrevistas y que solo había visto en persona solo una vez hacia aproximadamente menos de una hora. ¿Irracional no? Pero alguien una vez dijo que en el corazón no se manda y por más que quisiera no puedo hacer nada.

_No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti, no soy nadie especial, solo una chica de ojos marrones que esta desesperadamente enamorada de ti, dame una fotografía para colgarla en la pared. Súper estrella… dulce súper estrella._

No podía sacarme esa canción de la cabeza y me describía perfecto… yo enamorada de una superestrella. Durante el recorrido Alice estuvo muy callada, debido a mi actitud algo extraña durante nuestra llamada telefónica, no me dirigió la palabra y eso es algo extraño en ella. Siempre está hablando hasta por los codos.

—Ally —me aventure.

—Ally—repetí algo más fuerte.

—Ally— ahora si grite.

Pero ella seguía impávida no me miraba, su vista estaba dirigida hacia la ventana como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y como si yo no existiera, podía sentir a Patrick mirándonos desde el retrovisor, para el debió haber sido algo extraño que Alice y yo no estemos hablando, y mucho más que ella estuviera tan callada.

—Ally—repetí con voz más suave.

—Ally discúlpame en serio sé que soy una tonta, pero de verdad que mi día hasta ahora ha sido un día de perros, lo siento no sé porque estas tan extraña desde esta mañana estas muy rara, si es algo que hice simplemente lo siento tu sabes que tu eres como mi hermana.

Realmente me daba pánico pelear con Alice, ella siempre ha estado ahí cuando la necesite, escuchándome, aguantando mis rabietas; Alice es una de las personas más nobles y sinceras que he podido alguna vez conocer. Ella solo me abrazo y me dijo:

—No sé qué demonios te sucede Swan, te recuerdo que si es por los síntomas de dolores menstruales; yo también los tengo—bromeo un poco. Me alegraba saber que incluso en tiempos difíciles, o de tensión como estos momentos, Alice siempre tenía una sonrisa, esa era mi amiga.

—Isabella…—continuo… oh oh!, estaba en problemas Alice solamente me llamaba Isabella cuando estaba enojada conmigo; Y veo que mi amiga lo está, se que fui algo cortante pero no era para tanto ¿o sí?, demonios Alice es impredecible, intente decir algo pero la mirada furiosa de Alice me detuvo, detesta que se le interrumpa.

—Déjame continuar —añadió. —Ya sé lo que estas pensando que estoy muy enojada contigo, porque te he llamado Isabella, pero la verdad no estoy enojada — sentencio. ¿Ah no? Y si no entonces ¿porque me llamo Isabella? Sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.

—Yo sé que no soy tu mama, ni tampoco me tienes que contar todo lo que haces en tu vida; pero de verdad tu desconfianza me duele, tú sabes que eres como mi hermana, crecimos juntas, me conoces perfectamente, y después de tantos años de amistad puedo decir que te conozco muy bien. Si no me quieres decir que te sucede lo entiendo, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras. Y cuando quieras hablar ya sabes dónde encontrarme — me miro por unos segundos intentando sonreír.

Sabía que Alice sentía que yo no confiaba en ella y me sentí muy mal en esos momentos está bien que por culpa de Edward cullen me sienta miserable al darme cuenta que él nunca se va a fijar en mi, bueno no en la manera que yo quisiera. Suspire es hora de contarle todo a Alice, de todos modos no me parece exagerada su reacción, Alice me conoce lo suficiente para saber que algo me sucede, y sé que le duele que no le haya contado antes, mas sin embargo no quería exponerme de esa manera, se que ella no me va a juzgar, solo que la idea es demasiado absurda y ridícula.

—Ally, Ally…—la abrace. Sentí sus delicadas manos alrededor de mí, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y me miro con esos hermosos ojos azules, conteniendo las lágrimas de sus ojos. Iba a decir algo cuando la interrumpí.

—Ally… la verdad lo siento —mi voz se quebró al final.

Oh si, somos unas sentimentales.

Tome aire, es hora de contarle a alguien, quizá Alice, me recomiende un sicólogo que me quite de la cabeza esta estúpida obsesión.

—Ally… —repetí, ella solo me miraba expectante. Me tomo la mano infundiéndome valor, Conozco a Alice desde mi adolescencia, y ella ha sido un apoyo tremendo, no solo en lo profesional también en lo personal, hemos pasado de todo juntas, y pasar mucho tiempo con alguien en este negocio es casi imposible, siempre hay otro hotel, otro aeropuerto, otra ciudad, otro país y por supuesto otro continente.

Pero gracias a dios con Alice si he podido pasar mucho tiempo, ya que estamos en el mismo negocio nos vemos muy a menudo. Así que porque mentirle, ella de por sí ya sabía que este actor me trae loquita, suspire con solo recordar su nombre, pero me imagino que piensa que simplemente es otro amor platónico…y se me va a pasar; por lo general mis gustos no duran mucho siempre vivo cambiando de amor platónico, cantantes favoritos y Alice siempre pensó que yo era muy rara en ese sentido; solo que ¿por qué colocarte un límite y disfrutar de cierta clase de película o de música o de cierta actuación, cuando realmente puedes disfrutar de todo en un plano más general y conocer un poco más? así que como explicarle pero definitivamente lo tengo que hacer ella es mi amiga y está preocupada se que ella no lo hace para satisfacer su morbo o algo así simplemente le preocupo.

Alice es como mi hermana además ella es de ese tipo de personas que realmente puede ver a través de ti. Tanta espera la tenía en ascuas, además creo que se preocupo al verme tan nerviosa. Asi que me aventure y le conté todo a mi mejor amiga, con lujos y detalles tal cual como a ella le gusta; detesta una historia a la mitad. Alice es de las personas que le gusta saber todo. Al final le explique lo que había sucedido ella solo me escuchaba sin interrumpirme, bueno solo en los momentos necesarios. Cuando le dije lo que sucedió ella solo me miro algo extrañada y con esa sonrisa diabólica en su rostro. Después que le dije a mi amiga que era lo que me pasaba y la razón de mi comportamiento algo bizarro estas últimas semanas, y especialmente hoy, no pude evitar sentirme algo estúpida, demonios no puedo creer que me este comportando así, y teniendo toda esta combinación de sentimientos por una persona que no me conoce y que francamente no se va a fijar en mi.

—Edward cullen está enamorado de ti —sentencio alice. Tomándome total y completamente por sorpresa. Pero que le sucede a alice? ¿No le acabe de contar con lujos y detalles lo que sucede y me dice esto? Ahora si que no la entiendo. Intente hablar pero como siempre alice me dio una gélida mirada cuando lo hice, detesta ser interrumpida.

—ay bells! ¿Desde cuándo tan ciega? ¿No te das cuenta? Edward cullen está enamorado de ti o bueno lo va a estar. O me dejo de llamar Mary Alice Brandon. Lo que sucede es que tú tienes miedo, a enamorarte y por sobre todo miedo a que alguien se enamore de ti y por eso no te das cuenta de ello.

Yo se que tú piensas que el amor le da el poder a otros para destruirte pero eso no es cierto. Tú tienes el poder, tú vas a ser destruida si permites eso. Recuerda que nadie te puede herir sin tu permiso. Tú tienes el control. Además no sé que es peor vivir escondiéndose toda la vida y no arriesgarse por miedo a tener un corazón herido o arriesgarse a tener un corazón herido pero al menos haber vivido y aprendido de la experiencia. Por favor bells…deja de tener miedo, piensas que te van a herir, pues si déjame decirte que si, te van a partir el corazón no una ni dos ni tres veces, si no un millón de veces, hasta que realmente encuentres a esa persona por la cual y con la cual quieras estar, y no va a ser fácil, si estas pensando en encontrar a tu príncipe azul que te saque de el castillo y venga en su caballo blanco, pues no, no hay hombre ideal ni príncipe azul ni verde ni nada por el estilo, hay hombres reales, con problemas, imperfectos pero con la voluntad para querer, para tratar de arreglar las cosas, con la voluntad de amar a alguien, porque amor no es simplemente sentir, es actuar, es tomar decisiones para poder mantener el amor, enamorarse es fácil, mantenerlo es lo difícil, amar es un arte, y no todos tenemos almas de artistas, el amor hay que cultivarlo, como cuando tienes una planta, regarlo todos los días no tienes que echarle mucha agua porque se ahoga, pero tampoco tienes que dejarlo sin ella porque moriría, mucho menos esperar a la lluvia para que se alimente, porque el amor no es dejárselo a algo, ni tampoco es algo que se da ni se soluciona por sí solo, el amor tienes que trabajarlo todos los días, pero tiene que ser algo mutuo, porque por sí solo no funciona. El amor es difícil, es doloroso, pero es el dolor más placentero en este mundo, solo que no todas las personas tenemos alma o partes en nuestro interior de artistas o de masoquistas— dijo riendo y guiñándome un ojo, continúo hablando.

—bella no hay hombres ni mujeres perfectas, no tengas miedo, no intentes racionalizar mucho respecto a eso que sientes, simplemente déjalo ser, lo que tiene que ser será —concluyo.

—yo se que tienes miedo...yo se que tuviste suficientes ejemplos de que a veces el amor puede llevarte a la destrucción, pero recuerda que nadie te puede hacer sentir inferior sin tu permiso y en tu caso sería que nadie te puede herir sin tu permiso y si te hieren pues ten por seguro que vas a aprender de eso, nada pasa porque si, todo tiene una razón, y de esos pequeños impasses, como yo le llamo, te van a hacer crecer como persona, a hacerte más fuerte, en esta vida vinimos a aprender. Nada es fácil, encontraremos caminos llenos de piedras que tenemos que vencer, quitar o remover del camino, en tu caso creo que es referente al amor, tienes que vencer ese miedo, y ese odio a amar, no eres ellos, no vas a cometer sus errores, créeme eres una persona totalmente independiente y no todos te vamos a abandonar, no todos te vamos a hacer daño, aprende a confiar se que el camino es difícil pero recuerda que si hallas un camino sin obstáculos quizá no te lleve a ninguna parte, bells hay un pasado que se fue para siempre pero hay un futuro que todavía es nuestro. —dijo Alice con una voz muy dulce.

sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar, lo sabia Alice es de esas clase de personas que llora contigo y por ti ella detestaba verme triste y sabia que uno de los pocos temas que realmente me ponía triste era ese no ser como ellos, el hablar de...se me contrajo el estomago de recordarlos en ese momento sentí unas gélidas manos sobre mi rostro y vi a mi amiga con su rostro contraído, pero aun así se veía muy hermosa, no me sorprendía que era considerada una de las supermodelos de esta era. Alice me abrazo un rato y lloramos juntas en silencio, no sabía porque lloraba estaba a punto de hablar de ellos y de repente recordé el sufrimiento que pase durante toda mi vida no se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos allí pero sé que se estaba haciendo tarde para ir al desfile. Quedamos de hablar después del tema, ya que nos quedaba un largo día por delante.


	5. Encuentro:coincidencial o premeditado?

**Chapter 5.**

**Encuentros… coincidenciales o premeditados?**

**Bella POV. **

**Still in Paris.**

**Fashion week Day 1**.

¿Miedo? ¿Yo con miedo a sentir? ¿A enamorarme? Las palabras de alice me daban vueltas y más vueltas en la cabeza; honestamente nunca me he enamorado. Aunque he leído millones de veces sobre el amor en muchos libros, he visto muchas películas románticas y he visto a muchas personas enamoradas podría decir que se algo de el amor, pero la verdad no tengo ni idea. Nunca me he planteado lo que alice me dijo, se que no tengo los mejores referentes de el amor; aunque he salido con algunos hombres, nada en serio y nunca he llegado a sentir que no podría vivir sin esa persona, o las manos sudorosas, las mariposas en el estomago, las ansias de verlo así sea por algunos segundos, pensar todo el día en el, en cómo será un beso, una caricia… demonios!. Si que he sentido todo esto pero no precisamente con alguien que yo haya salido antes si no con una persona que no me conoce y que francamente yo por mucho que lo desee tampoco lo conozco. Creo que me enamore o me estoy enamorando de Edward cullen. Y yo que pensaba que mi suerte había mejorado.

—Bella, bella— la voz de alice me saco de mis ensoñaciones— ya vamos a llegar

Continúo con voz dulce.

Asi que decidí colocar mi cara de póker y que _empiece la función_, pensé en mis adentros.

—Ally —en esos momentos me encontré con su mirada curiosa y una sonrisa empezaba a surcar en su rostro. Asi que decidí contarle todo lo que me sucedía, yo no soy muy buena expresando lo que siento, creo que ese es un rasgo que herede de Charlie, mi padre. Me sentí un poco triste al recordarlo a él. ¿Hace cuanto que no pensaba en mis padres? La verdad no recordaba. Pero realmente si no quería llorar tenía que dejar de pensar en ellos. No me hacia bien. Alice como leyendo mis pensamientos me abrazo y me susurro al oído que todo iba a estar bien. No pude evitar sonreír y agradecerle a dios por mi buena amiga.

—Ally, la verdad no me había puesto a pensar en lo que me has dicho…quizás solo quizás tengas algo de razón en lo que me acabas de decir— sentencie. A lo que alice me miro con cara escéptica y alzo una de sus delineadas cejas.

—¿Quizás? Tú tienes miedo a enamorarte porque no quieres repetir la historia de tus…—en esos momentos se coloco una mano en la boca y se cayó.

—lo siento bells…yo no quise decir eso— dijo con voz temblorosa y claramente llena de vergüenza alice nunca piensa antes de hablar. No sé si será una de sus defectos o uno de sus encantos. Sonreí en mi fuero interno. Pero ahora fue una de mis manos la que callaron su verborrea.

—Está bien Ally…— le sonreí. Y en ese momento Patrick nos indico que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo.

—Gracias patri— el aludido solo me sonrió, dejando entrever unas arrugas alrededor de sus hermosos ojos azules.

—Si gracias patri… ¿nos vienes a recoger cierto? — añadió alice. A lo que Patrick simplemente le respondió con un gesto afirmativo.

—Que tengan muy buen día, niñas— era increíble saber que a pesar de que ya claramente no éramos unas niñas, Patrick todavía nos consideraba como tal. Aunque bueno nos tenía mucho cariño.

—Venga vamos. —me jalo alice, hacia afuera del carro.

Cuando salimos los flashes no dejaban de bombardearnos y como buena modelo que soy lo único que tenía que hacer era… _posar_.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo; lo último que quería era sonreír pero a mí me pagaban por hacer esto así que haz de tripas corazón y a trabajar se ha dicho. Posamos por unos minutos más, algunas fotos juntas y otras yo sola. Luego las típicas entrevistas, saludos, firmas de autógrafos y fotos para blogs de moda.

Decidí entrar a el imponente edificio estilo barroco y…_ acción_.

Los backstages son un caos… realmente lo son, muchas, muchas personas haciendo mil cosas a la vez; los maquilladores, los estilistas, los periodistas, los fotógrafos, las modelos…la lista continua.

Me encontré con mis amigas y compañeras modelos: Jessica Stanley la típica belleza americana, rubia de ojos azules y cara de barbie; ella es tu chica californiana; Lauren mallory si Jessica era la típica niña de belleza americana Lauren lo es pero de un modo diferente un pequeño espacio entre sus dientes, su nariz un poco prominente y para nada asimétrica a su rostro, pero aun así le da un aire de belleza atemporal y diferente; Y Ángela weber la belleza morena y latina, su madre es de ascendencia mexicana su padre un exitoso deportista europeo de los anos 60s, escocés, alto, pelirrojo y de ojos muy azules han hecho de mi amiga una extraña belleza entre latina y caucásica, un éxito rotundo.

Es algo cómico que nosotras las modelos seamos consideradas mujeres hermosas según los cánones o estándares de la sociedad desde que somos modelos pero antes de ser modelos no éramos como se dice comúnmente muy populares debido a nuestra carencia de belleza, siempre habíamos sido las más desgarbadas de las clases, altas y delgadas, las nerds o las frikis, por decirlo de algún modo y ahora… ¿envidiadas?. Realmente no me pongo a pensar mucho en el que dirán o en la opinión que tienen los demás de mi, de que si soy hermosa o no yo me quiero como soy, independientemente si me consideran bella o no; esto lo aprendí en la escuela, era realmente una tortura ir, los chicos se burlaban de mí y me hacían bromas pesadas todo el tiempo, pero como dice un gran filosofo alemán _lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte _y definitivamente ese es mi caso. Asi que yo simplemente me dedico a hacer mi trabajo con total independencia de la opinión pública. Amo lo que hago, no bromeo cuando lo digo, pero si a alguien no gusta de mi físico y consideran que no tengo lo que ellos necesitan, es asunto de ellos no mío.

Si ellos no quieren trabajar conmigo pues es su problema. La belleza es subjetiva realmente lo es, eres tan bello como te sientas, ¿lo físico que es? Solo eso físico, todos sabemos que en algún momento se va a ir y ¿que nos queda? ¿Nada?... la belleza es un conjunto, no solo lo físico, lo interno cuenta y mucho. Asi que si algo he aprendido con los anos es a quererme y a valorarme a mí misma, aunque a veces tenga mis ataques de inseguridad, como los de Edward cullen por ejemplo, pero es que el…saca a flote mis mayores defectos y mas grandes inseguridades, debo de dejar de pensar en el, o si no me será imposible trabajar.

Por eso es muy importante para mí la relación que tenga conmigo misma, no es que esté intentando promover el narcisismo, porque ese no es el caso, solo que una sana relación contigo te conlleva a una sana relación con los demás, bueno eso creo. Alguna vez escuche decir que la relación más importante de tu vida es la que tienes contigo misma, porque no importa lo que pase, siempre, siempre estarás contigo mismo; no puedo estar más de acuerdo con esta frase.

Yo se que el mundo de la moda tiene demasiadas presiones y que nos exigen demasiado en el plano físico; es lógico así como a los doctores les exigen ir a la universidad por varios anos, luego hacer su ano de internado, a los deportistas les exigen un alto nivel de estado físico, a nosotras las modelos nos exigen no estar perfectas y hermosas, porque lo vuelvo a repetir la belleza es subjetiva, nos exigen cumplir con el estereotipo establecido de lo que es considerado bello en el mundo de la moda: altas, delgadas, y tonificadas.

La voz de mis amigas me devolvió a la realidad…

—Bells… ¿que te sucede estas muy callada desde que llegaste, sucede algo? —La dulce voz de Ángela, me hablo. Ella como siempre tan perceptiva.

—Estoy bien, nada va mal— comente con una voz algo desganada. No respondí a su pregunta sobre si algo sucedía, si todo Edward cullen tiene novia y yo no dejo de pensar en el todo el día. Eso sucede, pero esa información no era necesaria para mis amigas, es inútil. Edward no se va a fijar en mí Punto. Pensé que esa escueta respuesta hubiera calmado el nerviosismo de mis amigas, pero como siempre no contaba con la perspicacia de alice, ¿o con su astucia?

—Angie, no ha preguntado si algo va mal, pregunto si sucede algo— puntualizo alice. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan perspicaz?. Si no fuera mi mejor amiga, me caería muy pero muy mal. Le di una mirada gélida y cuando iba a contestar llego Jerry el estilista a empezar con la tortura, que digo, el peinado. Salvada por la campana. No pude evitar sonreír y marcharme con Jerry a lo que mis amigas solo me miraron, tratando de decir que la conversación no había terminado, pero para mí sí. Eso era tema del pasado. ¿O no?.

Cuando terminaron de maquillarme y de peinarme, me dirigí directamente a los vestidores donde encontré los vestidos que hace un par de días me había probado, la inspiración de esta colección era el campo o mejor conocido como estilo country. Me entretuve hablando con Philippe, el es el diseñador de Chanel, una leyenda de la moda, en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Philippe no solo era uno de mis diseñadores favoritos era también uno de mis más cercanos amigos y como otro padre para mi. Lo conocí cuando tenía 15 años y empezaba en el mundo del modelaje, él fue quien me abrió las puertas de este mundo y el cual creyó en mí antes que muchos e incluso antes que yo misma.

Hablamos de muchas cosas, de mis planes de la inspiración de la colección, de mis próximas vacaciones… si tenía unas en fin. En esos momentos la directora de producción del desfile se nos acerca y nos dice que ya el desfile va a comenzar. Las luces de un momento a otro se apagan y comienza a sonar la música, de fondo se escucha _the dogs days are over de florence and the_ _machine_ y que empiece la función.

empiezo a caminar sobre la pasarela, mirando a los flashes de los fotógrafos, cuando llego al frente de ellos volteo y sigo caminando, la pasarela es de una forma circular, para que así todas las personas puedan ver bien la colección; cuando decido dar la vuelta en pasarela para devolverme, me parece ver la silueta de Edward cullen, pero rápidamente me convenzo que eso no puede suceder, el dijo muchas veces que el mundo de las modelos le parecía frívolo y superficial, no puedo mirar fijamente para verificar si es el o no, eso está prohibido nosotras las modelos tenemos que tener la vista fija en algún punto y no mirar a los espectadores.

Salgo dos veces más y todavía siento dos penetrantes ojos verdes que no dejan de verme mientras camino dentro de la pasarela, cuando cierro el desfile de la mano de philippe, es que lo veo, mis ojos no dan crédito a lo que ven Edward cullen está en primera fila sonriéndome y mirándome fijamente mientras aplaude, no sé qué hacer, un escalofrío me recorre y me apoyo en el brazo de philippe quien preocupado me pregunta si me encuentro bien le doy una escueta respuesta de que son los flashes que me están mareando. Cuando caminamos de regreso hacia detrás de bambalinas un suspiro sale de mis labios, durante esos últimos dos minutos no estaba respirando de la impresión que me lleve. ¿Que hace Edward cullen en un desfile de moda? ¿Y en primera fila? Esto no parece real.

El día estuvo igual de agitado como siempre, desfiles, maquillaje, fittings, fotografías detrás de bambalinas, entrevistas, mis amigas no volvieron a tocar el tema de lo que me sucedía, alice sin embargo tenía una sonrisa de tonta y saltaba de un lado a otro, diciendo cosas como que había visto a el hombre de sus sueños, en el publico del desfile yo solamente me reía de las locuras de mi amiga, no me quiso contar quien era, según ella no se podía decir o si no no se hacía realidad.

_Alice….alice… _

La noche llego y la fiesta de chanel era hoy, decidí que iba a disfrutar de ella, mi vida es resumida simplemente a mi trabajo; soy patética lo sé. Pero de todos modos voy a olvidarme de mi cuasi nula vida social y voy a disfrutar de esta fiesta lo más que pueda.

Alice y yo llegamos a la fiesta yo lucia simplemente un vestido con un solo hombro negro ajustado y el cual llegaba hasta mitad de piernas y lo combine con medias negras y zapatos de tacón negros Christian louboutin, me maquille ligeramente pero decidí resaltar mis ojos con un poco de delineador negro lo que hacía ver mis ojos mucho más grandes y labial rojo que combinaba perfecto con el negro, en cambio mi cabello me lo recogí en un tomate hacia el lado izquierdo de mi rostro, el vestido era de por si asimétrico y con un profundo escote en la espalda si me soltaba el cabello este iba a ocultarlo y opacaba el vestido, siempre he sido fiel creyente de que menos es más y hoy no iba a ser la excepción; me gustaba mi atuendo pues contrastaba perfecto con mi piel pálida, alice por el contrario se decanto por un vestido de encaje color azul eléctrico, accesorios plateados y zapatos manolo blahnick del mismo color, su maquillaje por otra parte era algo recargado, lo cual resaltaba perfectamente su belleza, y sus accesorios eran sencillos, nada extravagante.

Llegamos a el edificio, posamos para las típicas fotografías en la alfombra roja y nos adentramos en la fiesta, la música era contagiosa, las luces y el humo me distraían un poco pero en general iba a ser una muy buena fiesta..

Nos sentamos en una mesa muy bien ubicada ya que podríamos ver a todos los que entraban o salían de ella, la mesa estaba en una posición central. Poco a poco fueron llegando nuestros amigos, Jessica y su nueva conquista un engreído empresario italiano llamado Giorgio rafaelli, era el típico yuppie arrogante y playboy, aunque conocía bien a mi amiga y sabia que su capricho por él iba a durar como su nuevo bolso de temporada, Lauren por el otro lado llego con su novio de toda la vida, Pierre Benoit, un joven actor de una serie muy reconocida en Europa; Lauren era la que más tiempo llevaba en el negocio sus padres son productores de cine y prácticamente nació en la industria, su primer trabajo como modelo se remonta a cuando ella tenía unos escasos 5 anos, y cuando cumplió 13 conoció a Pierre un joven actor de la serie americana de tv más importante de esa época y han sido inseparables desde entonces, Ángela llego con su novio un modelo new yorkino de ascendencia caribeña llamado Tyler, alice y yo sin embargo llegamos solas, aunque alice decía que ella aunque había llegado sola no lo iba a estar, pues su misterioso amor… iba a estar allí, cuando le pregunte que por que estaba tan segura, si acaso ella lo había invitado solo dijo que lo presentía, alice y sus locuras, y yo sola mas sola que la luna, aunque pensándolo bien la luna no esta tan sola está acompañada algunas veces, cuando hay eclipse total se encuentra con el sol, definitivamente mi situación es vergonzosa.

Decidí no complicarme la cabeza con estupideces y disfrutar, quizá conozca a alguien esta noche, alguien que me saque de la cabeza a Edward cullen, todavía no doy crédito a lo que mis ojos vieron esta mañana, no puedo creer que Edward haya estado en un desfile de moda y ni más ni menos en primera fila, primera fila!. Sé por experiencia que muchos artistas solo asisten a las semanas de moda para obtener algún tipo de publicidad, pero sé que Edward no lo necesita el aparece en todos los noticieros, en la mayoría de las revistas del corazón y hasta revistas de moda donde lo tienen como un galán de un muy buen estilo en las alfombras rojas aunque en su vida diaria tiene un estilo un tanto desprolijo y relajado, cosa que me encanta, detesto el estilo yuppie y preppy, me dan nauseas.

Me regane a mi misma por mis estupideces yo tengo que dejar de pensar en Edward cullen como lo voy a conseguir no tengo ni idea, esta es mi noche donde voy a bailar hasta el cansancio, donde voy a conocer a un hombre y donde me voy a olvidar de mi asquerosa y solitaria existencia.

Estaba hablando con Jessica y lauren ya que Ángela se había ido con su novio a saludar a unos amigos de ellos, y alice se largo dejándome aun más sola pues se fue a buscar a su hombre misterioso, mientras que las parejas de Jessica y lauren charlaban sobre nada más ni nada menos que de autos, haciendo que nosotras las mujeres dejáramos de prestar atención para mi todos los autos eran lo mismo, tenían cuatro llantas y eran muy útiles hasta ahí, si al menos hubieran hablado de futbol me hubiera unido a la conversación, debo reconocer que el haber vivido algunos años en Europa había contribuido a mi amor por el futbol, bueno tanto como amor no digamos que a mi gusto por el futbol, mi equipo preferido era el Liverpool no porque fuera el mejor equipo o no, si no porque era tierra de mi grupo favorito _the Beatles_ así que esa era la única razón por la cual era hincha no furibunda pero al fin y al cabo hincha del Liverpool.

Mis amigas decidieron irse a bailar con sus respectivas parejas y yo me quede como siempre sola…mas sola que un hongo, aunque decidí disfrutar de mi más grande amiga, si, la soledad y me acerque a el mesero el cual me dio un Martini y luego pedí otro, demasiado Martini me estaba afectando la cabeza porque estaba casi…casi bailando sola en mi silla me levante y me dirigí hacia el bar, una cerveza no me caería nada mal, de todo modos en las películas cuando una mujer está sola y se acerca a el bar a buscar una bebida siempre llega un hombre y le invita a un trago, charlan se ríen y terminan… ya todos saben donde terminan pero yo no iba a llegar tan lejos solo iba a charlar con alguien, solo eso.

Aunque en mi estancia en la mesa se me acercaron algunos hombres, bastante atractivos debo decir, pero demasiado predecibles para mi gusto, típicos hombres que lo único que buscan es quitarte la ropa, yo sin embargo no iba a eso, no estoy buscando casarme con alguno, porque definitivamente no creo en el matrimonio, tampoco una relación demasiado seria, no tengo tiempo para eso, simplemente alguien con el cual pueda bailar en estas fiestas, que me espere en el aeropuerto, con el cual pueda salir a pasear los domingos, poder salir a bailar a un club, ir a cenar, ver películas los viernes en la noche y…muchas cosas más; definitivamente el alcohol está siendo mella en mi pues estoy es pensando estupideces, yo en definitiva simplemente debo ir a el bar, hablar con el primer hombre guapo que se acerque y me invite un trago y después terminar debajo de sus sabanas, o quizás podamos terminar en las mías. Punto.

Debo dejar de ser tan mojigata, quizá me divierta mas, me teñiré el cabello de rubio y voy a empezar a salir más, añadiré eso a mi lista de resoluciones para este ano. No suena mal, nada mal. Ya saben lo que dicen las rubias se divierten mas.

Llegue al bar bailando al ritmo de la música que a estas alturas estaba muy buena, contoneándome un poco y creo que estoy ligeramente borracha, si nunca bebes y de pronto te tomas al menos 3 Martinis, estarías igual o peor que yo.

¿Pero que estupideces estoy pensando?, yo nunca he sido una cualquiera y no voy a empezar ahora, atribuiré mi atrofiacion mental a el alcohol. Estaba de lo más entretenida viendo la aceituna en la copa que no me di cuenta, que el mesero se acerco a mi mesa y me dio una copa de Martini también diciendo que me la enviaba un joven, se la rechace rotundamente ni siquiera lo deje que me explicara quien era, alice volvió con una sonrisa gigantesca en su rostro y estuvimos charlando el resto de la noche. Alice me empezó a contar acerca de su misterioso amor, al fin se atrevió a decirme quien era, se trataba de un cantante británico de indie rock y era uno de mis cantantes favoritos; Baile con mi amiga la cual me siguió contando que ella pensaba que acababa de conocer a el amor de su vida, yo solo podía reírme y hablar en los momentos oportunos, solo esperaba que este chico de no hiciera sufrir a mi mejor amiga por que tendría que vérselas conmigo.

Cuando regresamos a la mesa después de tanto bailar, alice y yo decidimos descansar un rato pero de repente el mesero regresa a la mesa y me entrega un vaso de Martini sin ni siquiera avisarme, simplemente lo coloca en la mesa se da media vuelta y se va.

—Bella por dios deja de beber tanto, tu eres una pésima bebedora con dos tragos ya estas borracha, de hecho si no hubiera sido por que estábamos bailando ya estuvieras aquí riéndote como loca tu sola— sentencio alice con voz preocupada. Es vergonzoso pero soy de esas borrachas que no paran de reír.

—Yo no pedí ningún trago, pensé que lo habías pedido tú— refute yo.

—Yo no he pedido nada tu sabes que yo no quise tomar esta noche...quería estar con mis cinco sentidos bien puestos para ver a…— la interrumpí. Ya sabía de quien iba a hablar, jasper hale su apuesto cantante británico de indie rock.

—Sí, si jasper hale… el más guapo, encantador, educado…— hable imitando su voz. Esto al parecer enfureció a mi pequeña amiga, que me dio una de sus miradas reprobatorias. Y ahora fue su turno de interrumpirme.

—Búrlate, búrlate…Isabella, solo te quiero ver cuando te enamores, en ese momento tan bien me voy a burlar de ti, te acordaras de mis palabras, sabes que cuando digo algo se cumple, nadie se atreve a apostar en contra mío por lo mismo, ríete ahora porque sabes bien lo que dicen que el que ríe de ultimo… — bufo alice. Ahora la que la interrumpió fui yo.

—Fue porque no entendió el chiste. — me burle. Pero ¿que le pasa a alice?, que parte de que la palabra amor y yo…no somos precisamente amigas no entiende.

—Isabella, Isabella, mi bella te veré enamorada y para eso falta poco muy poco. — dijo alice con una sonrisa de suficiencia, nunca me atrevía a apostar contra alice, pero ahora lo hacía, yo sé muy bien que eso de el amor y otras tonterías solo están en los libros que leo y en las películas. Hasta ahí. No pasa de la ficción. Al menos no para mí.

—Estás loca Mary alice, eso no va a pasar, me atrevo a apostar contra ti. — alice al principio abrió mucho sus ojos y me miro sorprendida luego solamente me sonrió con malicia y empezó a mover la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

—Esto está muy interesante, así que te atreves a apostar contra mi verdad?, vaya swan...tu sabes que la suerte no es precisamente tu aliada...y en contra de tu suerte te atreves a apostar contra mi… ¿que vamos a apostar? — dijo con burla en su voz.

—Lo que quieras Ally, además puede que la suerte no haya estado a mi favor y pueda que no lo esté ahora, pero te puedo asegurar que voy a apostar contra ti por esto. Asi que más bien ¿que quieres tu perder? O mejor dicho ¿que me darás cuando gane? — sentencie muy segura de mi misma, yo muy bien sabia que en eso del amor a mi no se me da bien. No es lo mío. Y alice lo sabia no sé porque se empeña con que me voy a enamorar.

— ¿Que te doy?, querrás decir que me iras a dar a mi swan… déjame pensar. — se burlo alice, y ahora coloco su dedo al principio de su boca y miraba hacia arriba indicando que estaba…pensando estaba tan segura que alice ya sabía exactamente lo que ella iba a pedir cuando ganara solo quería hacerme creer lo contrario, en esos momentos me sentí mal por mi amiga sabía que iba a pedir algo que ella realmente quisiera, y se iba a ilusionar, pero de todos modos no iba a ganar. No esta vez.

—Hagamos la apuesta más interesante aun…esto es lo que vamos a apostar no solo vamos a apostar que te vas a enamorar pronto, vamos a colocarle un límite de tiempo a ese pronto, así que vamos a decir que te veré enamoradísima dentro de una semana. Como que me dejo de llamar Mary Alice Brandon. — sentencio alice con una voz tan segura que lo único que me dio fue un ataque de risa al ver a mi amiga decir semejante estupidez como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Quizá en algún remoto momento de mi vida me enamorare, pero en un tiempo, remoto, remoto, remotamente lejano… ¿pero una semana? Alice definitivamente perdió el poco de cordura que le quedaba.

Mi amiga interrumpiendo mi ataque de risa, y mirándome con cara de pocos amigos continúo.

—así que si yo gano… cosa que así va a hacer tu me vas a conseguir no sé cómo un bolso...— un bolso? Alice tenía la oportunidad de pedirme algo...y me pedía un bolso? Pero bueno si ella tiene montones. Tiene bolsos de la temporada siguiente. Eso es una de las ventajas de ser modelo.

—¿Un bolso? — Pregunte interrumpiendola.

—Alice tienes millones de bolsos, tuviste el mulberry de alexa chung* antes que la mismísima alexa!... estas segura ¿que solo quieres un bolso? Si ves me pides algo insignificante para ti…por que sabes que no vas a ganar…— ahora fue su turno de interrumpirme.

—Podrías dejar tu verborrea, eres insoportable cuando estas tomada. —puso cara de pocos amigos y sigo hablando gesticulando con las manos, clara indicación que se había enojado.

—Primero no es solo un bolso el cual te voy a pedir… si sé que tengo muchos bolsos pero que culpa si son mi debilidad— ahora coloco un puchero muy digno de alice al momento de hacerse la inocente…— segundo el bolso de mulberry basado en alexa chung lo tuve primero que ella como forma de pago por ser la imagen de la marca, y tercero estoy muy segura que yo voy a ganar esta apuesta y por ende no te la voy a colocar fácil. — exclamo evidentemente exasperada.

Ahora me hizo gestos preguntándome si la dejaba continuar hablando, no pude más que reprimir una sonrisa y le indique con la mano que siguiera con su verborrea…alice…alice.

—Ahora cómo iba diciendo…si yo gano cosa que es así...mejor dicho ves preparándote para conseguirlo y mira que te advierto desde hoy…tienes exactamente una semana para conseguirme lo que quiero — empezó a explicarme.

—Podrías dejar de dar tantas vueltas y decirme ¿que es lo que quieres?, no creo que me sea muy difícil conseguir un bolso de marca, porque me imagino que así lo quieres ¿o no?, si es que llegas a ganar dentro de una semana, así que por favor ve al punto. — le indique claramente ansiosa por saber.

—Asi es no te equivocas bells, es de marca y no estés tan segura _recuerda que la vida te da sorpresas…sorpresas te da la vida_. — comento sarcásticamente e imitando la famosa letra de aquella canción de Rubén blades.

—Sigues dando vueltas— me burle rodando los ojos y comiéndome la aceituna de el Martini que trajo el mesero. A todas estas quien pidió el Martini? alice me saco de mis cavilaciones agitando su mano frente a mi rostro.

—Bella…bella reacciona.

—La única que es de neuronas lentas aquí eres tu…Ally así que al fin que es lo que quieres ¿o ya te arrepentiste? Sabes que no puedes contra mí. — me burle y le saque la lengua cual niña chiquita.

—Ay bella… no me hagas hablar de neuronas lentas porque tu sales perdiendo. Y deja de cambiarme el tema tu me distraes. — chillo y me acuso con su dedo índice. No pude más que reírme y alice no pudo más que…reírse conmigo. Asi era nuestra relación fácil, tan fácil como respirar yo no tenía que pretender con alice ni ir a los lugares mas cool para pasarla bien simplemente la pasábamos bien en donde fuera.

—Está bien alice por favor continua y deja de dar vueltas...ves al grano. — le indique.

—Como te iba diciendo…si yo gano cosa que es bastante probable…quiero que me des un bolso…pero no solo el bolso en su versión comercial, yo quiero el bolso en su versión original y…— la interrumpí.

—Prometiste ir al grano. — le recordé

— ¿Alice que te sucede?, ni que me estuvieras pidiendo un Hermes birkin en su versión original, además alice supongamos que hipotéticamente solo hipotéticamente yo llegara a perder la apuesta, ¿que te hace pensar eso? Si en veinte años no me he enamorado que te hace pensar que me enamore en una semana…además no es tan difícil conseguir un bolso…oh! Tu quieres es el bolso de chanel, el cual philippe lo hizo inspirándose en mí, ¿es cierto?, alice si tu muy bien sabes que ese bolso ni siquiera lo tengo yo!, en un mes es la presentación y cuando yo lo podre obtener, ni siquiera sé como es. Es una sorpresa. — dije claramente frustrada. No sé que sucede con alice.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres el swan bag? — le pregunte cada vez más curiosa y arrepintiéndome de haber empezado esta estúpida apuesta de borrachos.

—Será que podrías dejarme terminar de hablar así sea una sola vez Isabella swan? —espeto enojada.

—Para tu información… no, no quiero el swan bag! — me sorprendí. Entonces cual bolso quería el chanel #5 ya lo tenía, El Louis vuitton también, el bolso de Grace Kelly… la lista continua.

—Entonces cual…— pregunte pero alice alzo su mano y me interrumpió.

—Déjame terminar de una buena vez te dije que cuando estas borracha eres insoportable. —

—El swan bag…no lo quiero porque ya philippe me lo prometió, que apenas salga me lo dará. Asi que no me tienes que prometer ese bolso. — explico con voz calmada

—Ahora…quién demonios te dijo, que si en veinte años no habías logrado enamorarte no lo ibas a poder hacer en una semana, mira yo dure veintiún años y hasta hoy fue que me enamore…o bueno estoy en proceso. Pero ese no es el punto Isabella, vas a conocer a alguien y te vas a enamorar en el lapso de una semana como que me dejo de llamar mary alice Brandon, además como yo voy a ganar esa apuesta el bolso que quiero es un Hermes birkin…en su versión original. Punto. — sentencio alice.

—El Hermes…birkin…original…me estoy enamorando…proceso. — balbucee. Todo me daba claramente vueltas alice ha perdido la cabeza? El Hermes birkin lo puedo conseguir en muy muy cerca dos anos y eso si estoy en lista de espera y ella quiere que lo consiga en una semana perdió la cabeza. Además que es eso de que se tomo veintiún anos para enamorarse, si ella acabo de conocer a jasper hoy como puede pensar o creer que está enamorada, pero si apenas lo conoce!.

—Ally has perdido el juicio, como se te ocurre que te voy a conseguir el Hermes birkin en versión original en una semana, dale me parece más posible convencer a Madonna que deje de usar botox a que yo pueda conseguir ese bolso en una semana…estas loca. — grite.

—Pues eso es lo que hemos apostado y ya lo decidí…ni te inmutes a pensar en que vas a recibir si tú ganas porque eso no va a suceder. —dijo evidentemente enojada.

—Apuesta es apuesta y punto. — chillo.

—Como quieras alice…así que apuesta es apuesta…y vas a perder ya lo veras, tienes razón tengo una semana para pensar lo que te voy a pedir, me voy a tomar mi tiempo…sabes lo que dicen que las mejores cosas se toman su tiempo— dije evidentemente encantada.

Si alice quería apuesta….apuesta tendría.

— ¿Asi que aceptas? — me pregunto claramente emocionada.

—Acepto. — dije.

Y yo no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo.

Para celebrar la apuesta decidimos ir a bailar a la pista con marco y alec dos amigos modelos que conocimos en nuestros anos de adolescentes hormonales en Italia mientras vivíamos allá y nos acostumbrábamos a este loco mundo de la moda, marco y alec son unos apuestos modelos masculinos y además de ropa interior, alec es la actual imagen de Calvin Klein mientras alec es el modelo de Armani, la belleza clásica italiana de mi amigo le valió para conseguir ser la imagen de Armani, Giorgio al verlo quedo encantado y el salto a la fama por reemplazar a David beckham después de tantos años siendo imagen de esa marca. Además alec y marco son unos amigos muy cercanos y son gays.

Pero esto no se nota mucho, ellos son los auténticos machos italianos, pero enamorados uno del otro, no se atrevían a salir abiertamente del closet ya que sus familias son muy conservadores, marco me estuvo contando de que antes de abolieran la aristocracia en Italia su familia llego a tener un potentado en un pequeño pueblo de Italia llamado volterra y que su padre fue un conde. Y por la parte de alec su familia está involucrada activamente en la política y si alguien de la familia se ve envuelto en un escándalo de esa magnitud le puede costar la carrera de presidencia a su padre. Asi que ambos por el momento lo mantienen de bajo muy bajo perfil, alice y yo con lo románticas que somos apoyamos su idilio desde el principio tanto que nos hicimos pasar por sus novias. Creo que alice lo llevo un poco al extremo de decir que pensaban casarse pronto. Pero al ver la insistencia de la madre de alec por nietos, ya que ella quería tener _bambinos _pronto la hizo desistir de esa idea; aunque alice, marco, alec y yo tenemos una especie de promesa. Si cuando entremos en anos y ni ella ni yo tengamos hijos y nos querramos casar, pues ellos van a estar más que dispuestos en casarse con nosotras y darnos bambinos.

_Sonreí la adolescencia y sus locuras._

Marco y yo estuvimos bailando muy pegados y de manera muy sexi, podía sentir la mirada de varios de nuestros amigos, de quienes estaba segura estaban pensando que marco y yo retomaríamos nuestra relación. Sonreí, Si supieran.

Le hice saber a marco que iba a volver a la mesa, pues ya estaba muy cansada de tanto bailar, a lo que él respondió que iba a llevar a Jessica hasta su casa, debido a que había tenido una discusión con su novio y como siempre empezó a tomar más de la cuenta y ahora estaba haciendo un pequeño espectáculo que involucraba bailes muy sensuales en la barra y besuqueos con un modelo australiano.


	6. Lo que pasa en el Ritz

Chapter 6

Bella POV

_Lo que pasa en el Ritz…se queda en el Ritz._

Still in Paris.

Paris Fashion week

Chanel after-Party

Volví a la mesa y veía a todos bailar, debía reconocer que la estaba pasando muy bien con mis amigos, y sin pareja aunque al principio de la fiesta lo único que quería hacer era emborracharme y terminar bajo las sabanas de algún modelo o empresario, quizás un actor…no actores no. Suficiente tengo con…_el_. Me di cuenta que la puedo pasar bien yo sola.

Además estoy algo borracha…tantos Martinis, me están afectando poco a poco. Pero a quien le importa, es la semana de la moda y lo que pasa en parís…se queda en parís, bueno en este caso _lo que pasa en el Ritz… se queda en el Ritz_. Asi que mejor disfruto de esta fiesta ya que mañana tengo que ir a trabajar. Ough!

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que el mismo mesero que trajo la copa de Martini anteriormente cuando estaba con alice y que nos trajo una copa que ni ella ni yo habíamos pedido había vuelto y ahora me trae otra. Y yo no he pedido nada!

Será que me vio con cara de solterona y alcohólica y por eso me trae tantos Martinis, ¿para que ahogue mis penas y frustraciones allí?, bueno si sé que estoy soltera…casi a punto de ser solterona. Pero de todos modos todavía estoy joven y no se nota o no?. Pero bueno ¿quien se cree?. Esto no lo voy a tolerar, ¿se está burlando de mi?.

—Disculpa, disculpa. — me acerque a la barra y lo llame. Apenas me vio me sonrió y se acerco a mí. Pero bueno ahora también se va a reír en mi cara o qué?.

—Disculpa… tom, — pude leer en el botón de su camisa. — me podrías decir porque me llevas tantas copas de Martinis si yo no te he pedido ninguna, me has llevado casi cinco copas… de las cuales yo solamente te pedí dos, acaso piensas que soy una pobre alcohólica que necesita Martinis… se que ustedes los meseros tienen que atender a los invitados pero tampoco avasallarlos, y la verdad me siento algo intimidada. — dije con mi mejor sonrisa, esperando que mis tontas clases de actuación en la secundaria me hayan servido de algo, porque yo soy pésima coqueteando. Al parecer este tom o es muy incauto o yo estoy en mi camino a un globo de oro.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, tampoco hacerte sentir como una pobre alcohólica ni mucho menos avasallarte— dijo claramente apenado y hablando con un marcado acento británico.

—Entonces…— inquirí claramente curiosa. Si no fue por eso entonces por qué?

—Porque me das tanto alcohol…intentas emborracharme o que…?— bromee un poco este tal tom, parecía un buen chico.

—No para nada, de hecho yo no soy quien te manda esas copas de Martinis...si no otra persona— explico.

Ahora si me pico el bichito de la curiosidad. A que se refería que una persona me mandaba esas copas?.

—No entiendo a que se refiere con eso? ¿Cual otra persona? — pregunte.

—Ya el me había explicado que usted podría ser bastante curiosa…— dijo mas para sí mismo pero de todos modos lo pude escuchar, a que se refería con _el_..?

—Disculpe…_él_ le explico? ¿Quién es?…tom explícate. — chille. Detesto no saber qué es lo que sucede a mi alrededor me pone ansiosa.

—Tranquila Isabella…mira. — dijo y empezó a buscar en su bolsillo, después me entrego un papel doblado a la mitad.

—Ábrelo. — ordeno.

—Gracias. — murmure.

— ¿Esto es todo? — pregunte. — me llevas tres Martinis, y me entregas un papel doblado a la mitad y mas nada? — esto está muy raro.

—Léelo, y si después de leerlo quieres conocer a la persona que te lo envió simplemente házmelo saber. — comento. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a seguir preparando mas bebidas, no sin antes sonreírme.

—Vamos a ver cuál es el misterio…— murmure con sarcasmo. Me sentía como sherlock Holmes, en una de sus tantas aventuras, pero con lo patosa que soy yo más bien entraba en el personaje de Watson.

Cuando abrí el papel me encontré que adentro había una servilleta doblada en forma de rosa…Bastante original pensé. Al momento de abrirla me encontré con una letra refinada y un mensaje que decía lo siguiente:

"Por una mirada, un mundo; Por una sonrisa, un cielo; por un beso... yo no sé qué te diera por un beso."

No podía dejar de releer ese mensaje…quien me escribió eso me conoce muy bien, Bécquer yo amo a Bécquer es uno de mis escritores de poesía favoritos, y ese es el primer verso que conocí de poesía mi padre solía leérmelo cada vez que lo besaba en la mejilla. Antes de que _todo_ pasara.

¿Quién me envió esto? y más importante ¿porque me lo mando?

Busque, leí y releí el verso y busque en todas partes sobre el papel pero nada, no tenia remitente. Asi que me acerque a la única persona que en estos momentos me podría dar algo de información…tom.

—tom, quiero saber quién te dio el papel. — dije decidida.

—está bien, sabía que me lo pedirías, solamente te voy a pedir un favor puedo? — pregunto algo apenado.

—si puedo cumplirlo, lo hare. — le explique.

—Si, de hecho si puedes, solamente te voy a pedir que esperes aquí un momento mientras yo le voy a llevar estas bebidas a una mesa al fondo… te molestaría esperarme un poco? — comento.

—No la verdad no, pero estas seguro que esta persona todavía está aquí...si no me equivoco la primera copa me la llevaste hace aproximadamente cuatro horas. — dije algo preocupada. Espero que todavía este aquí, no quiero esperar hasta mañana o quien sabe hasta cuándo para saber quien me mando esto. Lo reconozco la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes.

—No me demoro. — me sonrió y dicho esto desapareció con sus bebidas.

minutos después…

—Bella, vamos te está esperando. — comento, tomándome desprevenida ya que me encontraba dándole la espalda.

—ya le avisaste? —pregunte.

—Si. — contesto.

—Ok. — dije.

—Quisiera saber…quien se toma tantas molestias…— comente desprevenida.

—Eres hermosa…la pregunta aquí es quien no se tomaría tantas molestias. — ese comentario me cogió fuera de guardia, no me lo esperaba haciendo que me sonrojara.

—Eh… gracias. — murmure, mirando hacia otro lado.

—No te avergüences, no era mi intención pensé que todas las modelos les gustaba que les dijeran halagos y estuvieran tan acostumbradas a ese tipo de comentarios. — se disculpo.

—Oh! La verdad no soy como las demás, tampoco me gusta que vivan besándome los talones todo el día y estoy acostumbrada a que me los digan…pero la mayoría no lo dicen en serio. — le explique. — bueno no me lo dicen a mi directamente.

—No entiendo…— dijo tom claramente confundido.

—Tranquilo, yo tampoco me entiendo. —le sonreí. Tom Era un tipo agradable.

Tom me llevo hacia la área más apartada del mismo salón, subimos las escaleras y estábamos en el segundo piso, luego me indico que dobláramos hacia la izquierda, era como una especie de salón vip o extra vip, pues yo me encontraba en vip. Al entrar vi una sombra al fondo, tom se alejo y me dijo que entrara.

De repente me dio algo de miedo, que tal que fuera un sicópata que utilizara alcohol y poesía para seducir y asesinar a sus víctimas y tuviera alguna clase de fantasía sadomasoquista con modelos. Y qué tal si yo era la victima?. Las teorías bailaban y bailaban en mi cabeza. Y yo como siempre de cobarde… pero bella recuerda que _a lo que más le temes enfréntalo hasta superarlo…_la voz de renee se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Asi que decidí entrar a la sala… y lo que me encontré me sorprendió.

A medida que iba entrando la luz empezaba a reflejarse en la sombra de quien me esperaba. Pero lo que yo no esperaba era que fuera _el_… quien me estuviera esperando. Las luces del fondo del pasillo lo alumbraban, a medida que iba entrando las luces lo seguían alumbraron su cabello y pequeños mechones broncíneos empezaron a surgir, mientras yo avanzaba directo hacia él.

Se encontraba de espaldas y miraba por la ventana hacia la fiesta, en esos momentos mi corazón empezó a latir tan rápidamente que estoy segura que el podría escuchar mis latidos. Camine directamente hacia donde estaba me acerque y estábamos a pocos metros de distancia, podía oler su perfume, era igual de exquisito que el de esta mañana, desde la ventana se podía ver toda la fiesta y las personas y claramente el podría ver hacia mi mesa. Y yo que pensaba que mi ubicación era estratégica.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿por qué Edward cullen se tomaba tantas molestias conmigo?, porque me enviaba copas de Martinis, porque me enviaba una nota con un célebre verso de Bécquer y sobre todas las cosas ¿porque me invitaba a este salón? Decidí aclarar cada duda que tenia y preguntarle a él directamente, solo espero poder encontrar mi voz, en estos momentos agradezco infinitamente que no hayan encendido la luz ya que estoy segura mi rostro debe parecer un farol.

—hola…— dije tratando de encontrar mi voz, pero Edward seguía mirando hacia la ventana como si yo no existiera.

Al fin decidió voltear a mirarme, sus ojos son como una ventana hacia él, se me hace fácil leer sus intenciones con solo mirarlo, pero ahora la suerte no estaba de mi lado ya que la luz era muy opaca. Y no podía verlo bien.

—hola Isabella… sé que esto te debe parecer algo extraño… solo que no se me ocurrió una mejor manera de acercarme a ti…y que la prensa no se enterara sobre ello. — me explico con su voz melodiosa.

Oh! Cierto la prensa esta todo el tiempo encima de él desde que está en esa película se ha convertido en un objetivo total de los medios. Aparece hasta en la sopa. Lo que quiere decir que no tiene mucha privacidad.

—hola Edward. —le respondí sonriendo tímidamente.

—no te preocupes…te entiendo en cierta forma me ha sucedido, se lo fastidiosos que pueden llegar a ser los de la prensa, pero a la final ellos simplemente se olvidan de ti… o bueno te dejan en paz. — explique.

—esperemos que sí. — me contesto, con una sonrisa algo melancólica.

—Te gustaron los Martinis?— pregunto algo nervioso y claramente cambiando de tema.

—sí, si…gracias. —conteste algo nerviosa. No quiero que piense que soy una alcohólica.

—Sabia que te ibas a aburrir de recibir tantas copas e ibas a preguntarle al mesero quien te las enviaba…y después podía invitarte hasta aquí— me comento mientras miraba directamente hacia la ventana.

— ¿planeaste todo? —no pude evitar voltearme y mirarlo directamente a los ojos, esas hermosas orbes esmeraldas que eran como ventana hacia su alma.

—sí, todo. Espero no te moleste, se que probablemente muchos hombres te abarquen de la misma forma, solo que de verdad quería conocerte y no quería la atención de la prensa—continuo explicándome con voz pasiva.

—la verdad no me molesta…— conteste.

—me agrada saberlo. — me dijo. Y en esos momentos hubo un silencio, pero no era de esos silencios incómodos, de cierta manera me parecía que conocía a Edward desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—como sabes mi nombre, me refiero como sabes que soy yo?…—me pregunto. — hay poca luz, y no se puede ver claramente… —continuo.

—todos saben tu nombre, además eres fácil de reconocer, me refiero a que eres alto y el color de tu cabello es único, también añade el hecho que tengo memoria fotográfica y no olvido un rostro tan fácilmente —le explique.

—con que fácil de reconocer eh? —me cuestiono alzando una de sus cejas.

—Ya te explique…—empecé a decir, pero me interrumpió colocando uno de sus dedos en mi labios.

—era una pregunta retorica, Isabella…— dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—bella…solo bella. — le dije. Esto causo que una ancha sonrisa surcara en su rostro.

—lo siento, ni si quiera me he presentado formalmente soy Edward cullen, encantado de conocerte— Edward me tendió su mano, y como autómata le ofrecí la mía. Me miraba fijamente y una vez más no pude evitar perderme en sus ojos. Pero que efectos tiene Edward cullen sobre mí…con un simple roce de sus manos, mi corazón esta latiendo como un loco.

—Isabella swan, pero prefiero bella. —le dije mientras estrechaba sus manos; y yo que había pensado en la mañana cuando nuestras manos se rozaron accidentalmente en el ascensor y la corriente eléctrica me invadió habían sido alucinaciones mías, pero ahora que Edward está sosteniendo mis manos la misma corriente me vuelve a recorrer.

—Encantado, bella— pronuncio mientras me beso la mano y me miraba muy fijamente a los ojos.

En esos momentos no sabía qué hacer, tenía a Edward cullen besando mi mano! Y coqueteando conmigo claramente, el que podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera…eso me constaba y me escogía a mí, no entendía; ¿porque a mí?, ¿por qué se toma tantas molestias?, ¿porque planeo esto? El mismo me lo confesó. ¿Que querrá de mi? ¿Creerá que soy simplemente como las demás y que voy a terminar yéndome con él y pasando la noche en su habitación de hotel?.

Oh mierda!. Y fue ahí cuando lo entendí claramente, como pude ser tan estúpida! Y tan ingenua tan ilusa, tan bella… Edward cullen no era más que un playboy, escondido en una imagen de chico tímido y sencillo, mejor dicho un lobo con piel de oveja, o más bien un león persiguiendo y tratando de seducir a la oveja para después cazarla; ¿habrá alguien más absurdo y ridículo que yo?… y yo que en algún momento pensé que el realmente podría estar haciendo esto porque yo realmente en un universo totalmente paralelo podía interesarle, sin lugar a dudas estaba equivocada muy equivocada, de seguro me vio sola en la mesa tomando como una maldita alcohólica, y pensó que era muy fácil seducirme y después dejarme tirada. Por eso me trajo hasta aquí, maldito! Lo tenía todo fríamente calculado y yo como una buena imbécil caí.

—bella, bella me escuchas? — la voz de Edward me saco de mis cavilaciones.

—Si, decías…— conteste

—te preguntaba que ¿de dónde eres? — pregunto algo confundido— me refiero eres americana, pero de qué ciudad eres? —continuo. Estaba claramente haciendo conversación, y podía sentir que no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

—¿yo? —pregunte. Señalándome con el dedo en el pecho.

—si tu…—. Me miraba sonriendo como quien mira a un niño pequeño.

—yo soy de Seattle—respondí a su pregunta mirando al suelo. Realmente no quería mirarlo sabia que si lo miraba a los ojos una vez mas estaba perdida! Y yo no iba a ser simplemente un calentón de una noche.

—nunca he estado en Seattle— comento sonriéndome.

—mmm…veo. — dije. No quiero hablar con él, dios pero él y su maldito olor es tan adictivo me muero por alzar los ojos y mirarlo directamente a los ojos y perderme una vez mas en su mirada.

—bella…bella, ¿te quieres ir?, ¿ya te aburrí?, lo siento por lo visto he malinterpretado todo, es más que obvio que no quieres estar hablando conmigo, vamos te acompaño hasta la salida. —declaro claramente molesto. E indicándome con la mano que lo siguiera hasta la puerta.

Y yo sin embargo estaba paralizada ahí donde estaba, no daba crédito a todo lo que escuche, Edward cullen me miraba con rostro impenetrable, sus ojos verdes sin embargo lucían un poco apagados. Dios que hermoso es!, bella vamos concéntrate, me repetía a mí misma. El es un león con piel de oveja…es hasta más peligroso que un lobo.

—me estas echando?. — pregunte alzando la voz y mirándolo directamente a los ojos

—no, no te estoy echando. —sentencio con voz dura. — te estoy ahorrando tu tiempo, claramente no quieres estar aquí, no te sientes a gusto en mi presencia así que no te incomodo mas. De hecho…—continuo. —si te quieres quedar aquí lo puedes hacer, entonces el que se va soy yo, que tengas buena noche, ha sido un placer. — y sin más se dio la vuelta; entonces fui más rápida que él lo alcance y lo tome de la mano obligándolo a mirarme.

—no tienes que irte tu. Claramente es tu lugar y ya que me estas echando sutilmente, la que se marcha soy yo. No te quito mas tú valioso tiempo pues debes tener otros compromisos mucho más importantes—le espete evidentemente enojada y con veneno en mi voz.

—yo no te estoy echando bella, tú no quieres estar aquí que es diferente. Y te equivocas para mí no hay nada más importante que tú en estos momentos— me dijo con voz más suave y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, como si tratara de decirme tantas cosas. Pero yo no entendía, no lo entiendo, el me resulta demasiado complicado para leer.

—si claro, llámalo como quieras. Buenas noches Edward. —dije dándome la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida.

Escuchando un buenas noches mi bella, en un susurro pero en estos momentos no estaba segura si escuche bien, no estaba segura de él, de mí y de nada. No sabía cómo interpretar a este hombre. Dios, ¿porque tenía que venir Edward cullen y enredarlo todo? ¿Cómo era capaz de enviarme notas de poesía, invitarme tragos, decirme que lo había planeado y todo en mi cara! Y después echarme sin más ni más? y pretendía que le creyera que en estos momentos no hay nada más importante que yo, ha! Si claro. De seguro se va a ir con alguna rubia voluptuosa, a su habitación de hotel y como vio que yo no me iba a prestar a sus retorcidos juegos me echo, me echo!.

Es un imbécil, realmente lo es y yo todo este tiempo pensando que Edward cullen era una especie de príncipe azul, caballeroso, honesto, dulce y fiel por sobre todas las cosas y resulto siendo un imbécil playboy, un arrogante, un engreído y un mentiroso. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar por que tendré que ser tan ingenua?, estúpido Edward cullen y estúpidas revistas por hacerlo parecer ese príncipe encantado que no es!, desde ahora no vuelvo a comprar ninguna revista de chismes y mucho menos creer en lo que dicen, esa revista lo que publica o es falso o son rumores, demonios rumores! Y de acuerdo a los rumores….

…he sido una estúpida, según los rumores Edward cullen tenía novia, y yo por estar tan ensimismada viéndolo y suspirando por él como una buena imbécil no lo recordé. Pero quien se cree este tipo, me va a escuchar…me va a escuchar. Va a saber quién es bella swan. Esto no se va a quedar así. Me encontraba caminando hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero en vez de eso me devolví y camine lo más rápido que pude hasta que estuve frente a el.

—para eso me hiciste venir Edward cullen, para que demonios me envías unas copas, me escribes un verso de Bécquer, pero no solo un verso mi verso favorito!, maldita sea! Me coqueteas, me besas la mano, me recoges una maldita manzana para después tirarme y echarme como un perro…—le grite quedando a unos pocos metros de él y mirándolo con odio.

—podrías calmarte, bella si hice todo eso es porque…— su voz se entrecorto y se removió el cabello clara señal de que estaba nervioso.

—porque…—le inste con voz dura

—si ves! Ni siquiera tienes una puta idea clara de porque lo hiciste pero déjame decirte y que te quede claro que yo si se porque lo hiciste…— le grite acercándome cada vez mas.

—¿ah si? ¿Porque? —pregunto alzando una ceja y mirándome fijamente.

—lo hiciste porque solo buscabas acostarte conmigo esta noche, pero como viste que yo no me prestaba para tus estúpidos juegos retorcidos me echaste, tratando que esto pareciera mi culpa y tu después devolverte para la fiesta e irte a conquistar alguna rubia platinada que si se quiera acostar contigo y te apuesto que hay muchas, muchas! —le grite gesticulando con mis manos — pero Tu ni siquiera tienes los pantalones bien puestos para asumir que el que se quería ir eres tú no yo!..Pff! pantalones, si claro ni siquiera tienes las pelotas ni mucho menos la hombría para asumir tu r…—

—bella, eres total y completamente absurda y obtusa, si te estas escu…—me interrumpió Edward, su mirada era incrédula y su rostro era impenetrable.

—no te atrevas a interrumpirme Edward Anthony cullen. —le grite, lanzándole dagas con los ojos.

— ¿ah no? ¿Y por qué no?...que me harías si lo hiciera, de hecho lo estoy haciendo en estos momentos. —me pregunto mirándome y acercándose quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de mi, sus ojos me miraban fijamente y yo no quería dejar de verlo, dios era tan bello!. Concéntrate bella!; recurrí al poco de autocontrol que tenia y me aleje de él.

—cállate… no querías que viniera para hablar conmigo, bueno ahora me vas a escuchar, me hiciste venir por eso, porque creías que yo iba a ser otra más en tu lista que se iba a acostar contigo porque eres ni más ni menos que Edward famoso cullen—le grite con tono sarcástico.

— pero que te quede claro Edward, mírame y mírame bien—continúe mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Tratando de lucir lo más seria y amenazante posible.— porque yo no me voy a acostar contigo ni hoy ni nunca! No me voy a prestar a tus estúpidos juegos y yo mucho menos voy a tener algo contigo sabiendo que tienes novia. Olvídalo pero ¿que clase de mujer crees que soy? Ahora ¿quién te crees tú para hacerle eso a ella? Tienes novia y me coqueteas eres un…— de nuevo Edward me interrumpió.

— ¿novia? De qué demonios me estás hablando bella? ¿Cual novia? Yo no tengo novia que te quede claro, y para tu información yo no estaba coqueteando contigo. —me espeto molesto. El rostro de Edward era un poema y me miraba como si claramente no entendiera nada de lo que estuviera pasando; ha! Que buen actor es.

Oh! Eso no me lo esperaba ese comentario me dejo fría. ¿A que se refería que no me estaba coqueteando? ¿Entonces esto qué es?

— ¿ah no?.. —le pregunte mientras alzaba una ceja y lo enfrentaba una vez más —Entonces ¿esto qué es?. Me envías una nota con una poesía, me tiendes una emboscada con tu mesero, y me dices que no me estas coqueteando. Por dios Edward no insultes mi inteligencia. —espete claramente frustrada.

—no lo estoy haciendo, es mas ¿ya terminaste? ¿Me vas a dejar explicarte? o vas a seguir con tus teorías todas extrañas y absurdas. —contesto con su voz impenetrable.

—eres un idiota. —le dije.

—ya me lo dijiste. — se burlo.

—un imbécil—continúe insultándolo.

—si tu lo dices. — y el continuaba burlándose…

—por supuesto que lo digo y lo confirmo ahora. — chille.

—me vas a dejar explicarte. — pidió con voz conciliadora.

—cla…—intente burlarme pero de nuevo Edward me interrumpió.

—no era una pregunta—comento.

—bella, no sé de donde sacaste tantas teorías absurdas y no sé cómo eres capaz de decir tantas estupideces en una misma frase, pero…—dijo mirándome fijamente. Pero bueno el cree que con una mirada me va a convencer… si claro!.

—genial! Ahora me dices estúpida, y en mis propias narices! —le grite. Pero ¿quien se cree?.

—¿me darías el honor de poderte explicar, por favor?. —gracias. — espeto con su voz dura. Y haciéndome callar.

—y no, no te dije estúpida—continuo— dije que lo que decías era estúpido mas no que tu lo fueras que es distinto. Isabella, yo no sé de dónde has sacado que yo simplemente te quiero para una noche, ni tampoco que yo tengo novia y estoy aquí según tu coqueteando contigo. —comento con voz mucho más dulce y conciliadora, pero de todos modos no le creí nada. Vale, no le quiero creer nada.

—si claro ahora lo niegas todo— bufe en tono sarcástico.

—Me podrías dejar continuar…—pidió. Tratando de tomar una de mis manos pero me zafe de su agarre.

—te equivocas yo no te he coqueteado, no se los demás hombres pero cuando yo coqueteo es simplemente porque quiero terminar en el hotel con alguna mujer, pero contigo es diferente bella, yo no tenía planeado esto simplemente para después ir y acostarme contigo y dejarte tirada, créeme no eres esa clase de mujer para mí. —dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

— ¿perdón?, ¿que dijiste? que no soy esa clase de mujer? —le grite. Todavía incrédula de lo que acabo de decir.

—si eso dije que tiene de malo Isabella? — me pregunto—oh dios ahora que fue lo que dije para que me miraras de esa manera? — me miro con pánico en sus ojos.

Oh mierda! Eso si me afecto. Tan fea e insignificante soy para el que ni siquiera le inspire ni un mal pensamiento? _no eres esa clase de mujer para mí. _Sus palabras me golpeaban una y otra vez, pero ¿que se cree Edward cullen que puede venir aquí para tratarme así?, ya yo sabía que este dios griego no se podía fijar en mi pero de todos modos soy mujer no? Y el un hombre se supone que si yo me lo propongo el puede reaccionar a mi no?. Maldita sea! Sabía que era insignificante para los hombres pero que te lo digan en tu cara, no es lo mismo, tenía ganas de llorar y de irme de ahí corriendo. No quería verlo quería desaparecer y no volver a ver a Edward cullen en mi vida, pero no podía permitir que Edward me viera llorar y mucho menos por su culpa, yo tenía dignidad. Asi que si yo iba a llorar nadie nadie nunca se iba a enterar, punto.

Me acerque lentamente a él, caminando lo mejor posible y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el nunca se iba a enterar que sus palabras y todo el me afectaron. Cuando estaba tan cerca de el, y podía sentir su respiración entrecortada y su delicioso olor me arme de valor y dije:

—vete para la mierda Edward cullen…—le espete y me di la vuelta.

Caminando lo más rápido posible y queriendo salir lo más pronto, estaba tratando de contener todas mis lágrimas que se empeñaban en salir y dejarme en evidencia pero me rehusaba a seguir haciendo el ridículo, de seguro Edward debe de pensar que soy una pobre ridícula y que él nunca se fijaría en mí. Pero entonces ¿porque me invito hasta aquí?, ¿para hablar conmigo?; no sé y no quiero pensar en mas nada, no quiero acordarme de esta noche más nunca. _Lo que pasa en el Ritz…se queda en el Ritz. _De lejos podía escuchar la voz de Edward, pero no escuche claramente lo que decía.

Yo simplemente quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y olvidarme que alguna vez Edward cullen existió y que yo como estúpida, me ilusione de un imposible. Porque esto no es amor!, por supuesto que no lo es. Es un capricho de alguien que ha conseguido todo lo que se ha propuesto excepto a él, supongo que se me pasara. ¿O no?.


	7. The Blowers Daughter

_**Chapter VII.**_

_**Bella POV.**_

_**Still in Chanel after party.**_

_**The Blowers Daughter…**_

—bella…bella detente no te vayas por favor—me llamo cuando estaba llegando a la puerta. Con pánico en su voz.

—bella, bella no se que hice que dije, maldita sea! —Grito golpeando algo— Simplemente déjame explicarte lo que sea que haya hecho mal y que te haya ofendido, lo siento pero por favor no te vayas…—lo escuche decir con voz lastimera. ¿Pero ahora que quiere? ¿Ya no tuvo suficiente?.

Cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta una mano nívea me lo impidió, ahí estaba Edward cullen, obstruyéndome la salida con una de sus manos y apoyando todo su peso a la puerta mientras que con su otra mano me agarro por la cintura, cuando sentí su toque una corriente eléctrica me volvió a recorrer, me sostenía fuertemente por la cintura obligándome a mirarlo fijamente mientras nuestros cuerpos estaban cerca, demasiado cerca para mi salud mental.

—bella…por favor…—musito lentamente, mirándome con esas grandes orbes esmeraldas.

—que quieres Edward?, déjame ir no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, y no quiero volverte a hablar en mi vida, así que simplemente déjame ir —le espete mirándolo de la manera más seria que podía.

—me temo que eso no va a ser posible. —comento en tono dulce y en una media sonrisa, que honestamente me encantaba.

— ¿cómo que no va a ser posible?, simplemente suéltame y déjame ir no es tan difícil…—espete como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Es más difícil de lo que crees…—comento mirándome a los ojos de una forma que me fue difícil de reconocer.

—déjame ir…por favor…—esta vez mi voz se quebró y salió algo entrecortada, de hecho tenia tantas ganas de llorar… el estaba ahí, realmente estaba tan cerca de mi, pero a la vez tan lejos, el tenia una novia y no era mas que un playboy que sabia usar todas sus tácticas para seducir a una mujer y yo no era mas que otra chica en su lista, pero yo no iba a caer tan fácil a sus pies.

—Edward! —dije de forma brusca intentando zafarme de su agarre pero sin ningún éxito.

—déjame ir es que acaso no lo entiendes que yo no voy a salir contigo, tu—dije tocando con un dedo su pecho—tienes novia… y yo—ahora fue mi turno de señalarme —no salgo con chicos comprometidos. —comente sarcásticamente.

—Me parece perfecto porque yo tampoco lo hago— se burlo con esa sonrisa torcida que tantas veces la había visto pero era aun mas hermosa en vivo y en directo.

— ¿tampoco sales con chicos comprometidos? interesante… ¿eres gay?—me burle alzando una de mis cejas y mirándolo de forma acusatoria. Si él quería hacerse el idiota pues ya éramos dos en el mismo juego; mi plan era hacerlo enojar mas no contaba con que Edward empezara a reír, su risa era angelical y sus ojos brillaban aun más cuando reía. Era simplemente adorable.

—ahora ¿que es lo chistoso, Edward? —pregunte. De hecho este tipo o era un bipolar o estaba loco, hace algunos minutos estaba peleando conmigo diciendo que yo era una obtusa y no sé qué tantas cosas más, después me rogaba en el sentido más literal de la palabra a que no me fuera y ahora empieza a reír a todo pulmón.

—lo que acabas de decir—comento como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿ah sí?, pues ¿que tiene de chistoso que tengas novia y que me estés coqueteando? —pregunte evidentemente molesta. Al momento que dije eso me arrepentí pues la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba se desdibujo de su rostro y cambio a un rostro enojado.

— ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no tengo N O V I A? —comento molesto y deletreando cada silaba como si hablara con una persona retardada, mirándome aun mas fijamente a los ojos.

—no necesitas repetirlo. De todos modos yo no te creo. — le dije de forma brusca.

—¿que quieres que haga para que me creas bella? —pregunto con voz melancólica. Me encantaba como decía mi nombre, como se escuchaba en sus labios.

—no tienes que hacer nada Edward—dije tratando de sonar lo mas indiferente posible y esperando a que el no notara que estaba mintiendo.

—ah no? —pregunto con esperanza en su voz. — eso quiere decir que me crees?.

—No, eso quiere decir que yo soy nadie para pedirte explicaciones sobre tu vida, y de todos modos no las quiero, tú tienes novia y eso todo el mundo lo sabe; así que yo me voy a mi habitación de hotel, SOLA y pretenderé que esta conversación nunca sucedió. —trate de sonar lo más convincente posible. Pero como no falle estrepitosamente Edward no me creyó ni una palabra. Sus ojos me miraban de forma inquisidora y esa encantadora sonrisa torcida surcaba una vez más en su rostro. Había mencionado anteriormente que cuando sonreía el lucia realmente encantador?.

—tú no te vas a ningún lado hasta que me escuches y que me creas que yo ni tengo novia ni te invite aquí con otra intención que no fuera conocerte, tampoco pensaba meterte en mi cama porque como te dije anteriormente bella para mi tú no eres esa clase de mujer. —dijo evidentemente molesto.

Me lo tenía que repetir a cada instante?, yo sabía que no le podía inspirar ni un mal pensamiento pero creo que con una vez que me lo hubiera dicho ya quedo más que claro.

—cuantas veces me lo vas a restregar en la cara, cullen? —le pregunte furiosa y sin pensarlo dos veces.

—restregarte qué? — inquirió molesto.

—que no soy tu tipo. —dije con voz entrecortada. Ughhh! Genial bella ahora vas a llorar delante de este imbécil!

—de donde sacaste semejante estupidez? — acerco su rostro aun mas y me miraba con rostro angustiado.

—me lo acabaste de decir cullen, me dijiste: _bella_ _para mí tú no eres esa clase de mujer._ —dije imitando su voz. Sonrió de la forma más arrebatadora posible y me dijo:

—eso es lo que crees?, que tu a mi no me gustas porque no eres mi tipo? —pregunto alzando una de sus cejas y todavía sonriendo de esa forma tan arrebatadoramente sexy. — respóndeme por favor bella. —pidió en forma dulce y tocando el rubor de mis mejillas con sus manos.

—eso fue lo que me dijiste. —mi voz ahora era un susurro. Edward simplemente acerco su rostro aun mas al mío; como si fuera posible! Y me miro por un largo rato a los ojos antes de empezar a hablar.

—Isabella, eres mi perdición te juro que lo eres. — me dijo sonriendo. Intente replicar algo a su comentario pero me silencio una vez más colocando uno de sus dedos en mis labios.

—déjame continuar. —pidió con voz dulce. —bella, cuando te dije que no te estaba coqueteando porque para mí no eres esa clase de mujer, lo dije en serio. —me miro seriamente como tratando de ver mi reacción—no me refería a que no me gustaras físicamente o que no fueras mi tipo. —continuo—simplemente no eres esa clase de mujer para mí, porque no eres simplemente otra más en mi cama; te lo explique anteriormente, cuando yo coqueteo con una mujer, no tengo otra intención más que terminar con ella en mi cama, sin embargo bella, no te das cuenta lo que estoy haciendo en estos momentos?, te estoy literalmente rogando para que no te vayas, te mande una poesía con mi viejo amigo tom, te estoy persiguiendo por todo parís, te invite hasta aquí; si yo me tome todos estos atrevimientos contigo no crees que fue por una _razón_?—pregunto con voz dulce.

—Sí, porque solo querías llevarme a tu cama y mas nada. Asi que no me vengas con esos cuentos que no me estabas coqueteando, porque no soy idiota cullen! Lo estabas haciendo. — espete sin pensar. Estoy segura que lo hizo, si no porque más? Estaba mirando a mis pies como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Eres imposible, —bufo en un tono entre serio y burlón.

—el único imposible aquí eres tu Edward cullen—grite—soltándome finalmente de su agarre.

—tú y tus estúpidos juegos, tu y esa manera en que me miras, tu y como hablas, como _me_ hablas…tu y esa estúpida poesía que me enviaste, tu y esa sonrisa torcida que me encanta tu y…—iba a seguir gritándole todo lo que se me viniera a la cabeza pero me di cuenta que ya había hablado de mas. Oh! Creo que el alcohol ya hizo sus efectos en mí.

Edward solo me miraba de una forma indescifrable y no sabía que decir. Mierda… si antes no había quedado en evidencia que el realmente me gustaba creo que ya se dio cuenta. Soy una estúpida, estúpido Edward cullen y estúpida yo!. Cuando menos me di cuenta Edward se acerco a mí, y me agarro por la espalda, podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello y eso solo provoco que mi respiración se volviera aun más agitada y mi corazón latiera de manera más desenfrenada, Edward me agarro del brazo obligándome a voltearme y mirarlo fijamente, sus ojos en estos momentos eran realmente indescifrables y su rostro impenetrable.

—Déjame ir…—grite aun mas frustrada. Y dándole pequeños golpes con mis manos a su pecho, pero por el contrario Edward cullen más fuerte me agarraba y no parecía dolerle.

—voy a gritar Edward, esto es un secuestro! —chille frustrada.

—no, no lo es tu aceptaste venir aquí y lo hiciste por tus propios medios, yo no te obligue a venir bella. —dijo mirándome fijamente.

—sí, sí lo es porque yo me quiero ir y tu…—le golpee su pecho con mi dedo índice—no me dejas.

—Voy a gritar Edward— lo amenace. Simplemente esperando que si gritara pudiera encontrar mi voz.

—inténtalo…nadie te va a escuchar—comento en tono tranquilo. Al parecer mis amenazas no fueron muy intimidantes—estamos en una fiesta y la música esta a todo volumen a esta hora están todos o bailando o todos están borrachos o quizás ambas cosas, así que por más que grites nadie te va a escuchar. —comento sarcásticamente. Yo solo pude bufar. El tenía un punto.

Edward 1 bella 0.

—Bella…—dijo en tono conciliador—por favor… simplemente escúchame, se que tienes una imagen mía en tu cabeza que no es, por lo menos déjame explicarte, si después de que te explique todavía te quieres marchar, no te lo voy a impedir—me pidió con ojos suplicantes.

—a mí nunca me ha importado la opinión de los demás pero realmente me importa la tuya, así que por favor déjame explicarte —continuo.

En ese instante ya yo estaba harta de esta estúpida situación y además no tenía nada que perder, probablemente si seguía discutiendo con Edward cullen no iba a lograr salir. Asi que decidí escucharlo sabiendo que todo lo que iba a decir eran mentiras; él es un actor así que es natural para el mentir y pretender.

—tienes cinco minutos cullen y los estoy contando. —espete seria. Sonrió, pero esta sonrisa no era como las anteriores no le llego a los ojos.

—Gracias— comento en tono dulce.

—Te quedan cuatro minutos con 37 segundos—dije mirando a mi reloj y por sobre todas las cosas evitando su mirada, aunque no lo conseguí por mucho tiempo porque cuando lo mire el solo alzo una de sus cejas por mi comentario e iba a decir algo pero simplemente lo dejo pasar.

—bella…—se agarro el cabello con la mano que tenia libre, Sabía que cuando él se agarraba el cabello es porque estaba nervioso. O bueno intentaba parecerlo.

—simplemente dímelo Edward. —dije tratando de sonar lo mas indiferente posible, pero tenerlo a tan pocos centímetros míos, no ayudaba en absoluto.

—No sé por dónde empezar…—comento en tono sincero.

—no tienes que hacerlo, simplemente déjame ir y ambos haremos como si nada hubiera sucedido, será como si _esto_ nunca hubiera existido—le comente con el poco de voz que tenia, no sabía porque pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar, en el momento que le dije eso a Edward; sabia que Edward cullen tenía demasiada influencia en mi, todo lo que estuviera relacionado a él me importaba y con el simple hecho de pensar que no lo volvería a ver o que él no existiera me hacia estremecerme de esa manera.

—No; Lo quiero hacer y lo voy a hacer. —sentencio, seguro y decidido, mirándome fijamente a los ojos—Respiro profundo y siguió con su intenso contacto visual—Isabella, ¿no te das cuenta de lo mucho que me interesas?, nunca escúchame bien, nunca podría pretender que esto no existió y que tu no me importas, porque te cueste aceptarlo o no, me importas y mucho. — su tono de voz era firme, como si no dudara de eso. Maldita sea es tan buen actor… estoy empezando a creer que lo que él está diciendo podría llegar a ser verdad; no, no y no, bella reacciona tú no puedes caer en sus estúpidos juegos retorcidos.

—ajam…—rodé los ojos, pretendiendo como si no me importara.

—bella…—pronuncio mi nombre tomando mi mano y haciendo pequeños círculos en ella. — sé que esto va a sonar un poco raro pero...es cierto—respiro profundo— tú a mi me gustas desde hace tiempo, mucho tiempo para ser exactos no desde ahora, desde antes de conocerte incluso en persona…—dijo con voz nerviosa y mirándome fijamente analizando mi reacción.

Yo en ese momento me sentía más pérdida que nunca, ¿a que se refería con que le gusto? ¿Y desde hace mucho tiempo?.

—no entiendo Edward a que te refieres con que te gusto desde hace mucho tiempo? —pregunte evidentemente confundida e imitando su tono de voz.

—Desde la primera vez que supe que existías—dijo con voz dulce.

—por dios Edward…tú tienes novias déjate de estupideces a la que deberías estar diciendo todas estas cosas es a ella, no a mí! —espete frustrada.

— ¿cuántas veces te tengo que repetir, que yo no tengo novia?... me podrías decir quién es, porque hasta donde yo sé, no tengo desde hace…mucho. —sentencio molesto.

— ¿mucho? —Pregunte con curiosidad— ¿mucho hace cuanto? Dime exactamente Edward.

Pude notar que se tenso cuando le pregunte, pero al final me lo dijo.

—tres anos. —

—ok… o ¿querrás decir tres meses? — Comente—ya sabes Edward 90 días. — dije sarcásticamente.

—por dios Isabella, eso es total y completamente irrelevante, pero de hecho no, no son 90 días, son 36 meses y son 1095 días…si los quieres contar. —comento con voz dura.

—ahora me podrías decir quién es mi novia, que yo todavía no he tenido el placer de conocerla. —pregunto sarcásticamente.

—deja de hacerte el idiota que tu muy bien sabes quién es Edward cullen y más bien déjame ir que esta conversación es como dices tú…irrelevante. —dije molesta.

En ese instante el rostro de Edward se volvió indescifrable, tenso su mandíbula y podía sentir su mirada aun más penetrante si se podía.

—¿te parece que lo te estoy diciendo es irrelevante para ti Isabella? — pregunto con tristeza en su voz.

No, por supuesto que no. El me importaba, de hecho me importa y mucho, mas sin embargo yo no quiero ser otra más en su lista. Asi que decidí mentir.

—sí, es irrelevante y si me disculpas, me tengo que ir. — dije en el tono más seco y formal posible.

Edward soltó mis brazos como si le quemaran y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la ventana. Evitando mi mirada.

—perfecto, que tengas buenas noches, Isabella. — dijo furioso.

—lo mismo, Edward—conteste de la misma forma.

Y sin más me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación. No quería voltear y verlo, sabía que si lo hacía iba a ser mi perdición. ¿Porque tuve que ser tan idiota e ilusionarme con un imposible?, ¿porque tuvo que venir Edward cullen y arruinarlo todo? Mi vida estaba perfectamente bien, bueno estaba patéticamente perfecta, pero al menos era feliz, era feliz con la idea de que en un absurdo mundo total y completamente paralelo al mío Edward y yo podíamos tener algo; sonando con ese hombre perfecto, ya se! Estúpidas ilusiones, solo eran eso ilusiones.

Camine lo más rápido posible hasta que estuve fuera de la fiesta, gracias a dios a esta hora todos estaban borrachos o estaban en la pista de baile así que ninguno noto mi presencia, tal y como lo predijo…_el._

Le envié un msj de texto a alice diciéndole que me marchaba porque iba a dormir, intente buscarla pero no tuve suerte así que decidí marcharme y decirle a Patrick que la esperara hasta que saliera; a la final tanto esfuerzo para nada porque al momento que le conté a Patrick que la buscara me comento que él había visto que se había marchado en otra limosina junto a un joven rubio. Sonreí en mi fuero interno, al menos a alguien le fue bien esta noche, pensé con sarcasmo, solo espero que alice corra con más suerte que yo, y que este Jasper no sea como Edward cullen. Suficiente tiene el mundo con él solo espero que alice no salga herida como yo.

Me sentía realmente miserable, no sabía porque me sentía de esa manera, para ser completamente honesta Edward cullen siempre ha sido un producto de mi muy avanzada y desocupada imaginación, mas nada. La imagen o más bien la percepción que yo tenía de él, resultaron siendo muy diferente a lo que _él_ era en realidad, solo que no podía evitar sentirme de esa forma, no podía evitar sentirme miserable sabiendo que para el yo simplemente iba a ser una mujer con la cual pasar la noche y mas nada, no le importaba nada. El está acostumbrado a tener a todas las mujeres a sus pies, y acostarse con todas incluso aun cuando tiene novia. Novia!.

Definitivamente el es un estúpido descarado, ¿cómo es posible que me niegue en mi propia cara que tiene una novia?, y ¿que me asegure que su ultima novia fue hace tres años? cuando aparece todos los meses en cada maldita alfombra roja abrazado a ella y sonriendo cual adolescente con su primera novia, ¿cuando sale en todas las revistas del corazón como el novio perfecto?, ¿como la pareja perfecta? ¿Como los brangelina de los adolescentes?.

Es un maldito mentiroso y yo una ingenua e incauta irremediable, ¿cómo pude creer que era el hombre perfecto cuando en realidad no lo era?, bueno nunca lo considere como el hombre perfecto se que está lejos de serlo, que era muy tímido, algo torpe, posesivo y celoso como el mismo lo describió, que cuando estaba nervioso hablaba sin parar ni si quiera considerando las consecuencias de lo que sus palabras podrían causar, que se tocaba el cabello cada vez que estaba nervioso, que era un desastre para conseguir citas, ha! Que chiste. Si claro!; pero todas esas imperfecciones lo que lograban era hacerlo lucir aun más perfecto creo que era parte de su encanto natural… pero a la final era una farsa, el no es así como lo describen, simplemente se hizo pasar como tal para poder atraer a estúpidas e ingenuas fanáticas como yo.

Tan sumida estaba en mi miserablesa que no me di cuenta cuando Patrick detuvo el auto y me abrió la puerta para poder salir, charlamos un poco y cuando pretendía entrar a mi habitación algo me detuvo.

En la puerta había unos lazos de colores, pero el único color que importaba era el _negro. _

_Oh mierda!_ Hoy no alice.

Genial, genial, mil veces genial! Mi mejor amiga se encontraba en mi habitación, bueno nuestra habitación teniendo sexo alocado con su nueva conquista, por eso el lazo negro eso quiere decir que no puedo ni siquiera molestarla; y yo lo único que deseaba esta noche más bien esta madrugada era dormir para los siguientes desfiles de mañana, empezando por el de Louis vuitton a las 9 am tengo que estar en el museo del Louvre, la cual es la sede para el desfile este ano. No sé cómo se le ocurre hacerme esto justamente en la semana de la moda, donde sabe que tengo que dormir!. Pensaba dirigirme a la recepción a buscar una habitación de hotel, cuando un sobre con la palabra _BELLA_ llamo mi atención.

_Oh mierda_!, no mas notas no por hoy, suficiente tuve con la nota de él, mi corazón empezó a latir desaforadamente simplemente con la idea que hubiera sido _él_, que me envió la nota.

¿No había tenido suficiente esta noche?, pensé que había sido bastante clara.

Abrí la nota y lo que encontré me decepciono esta vez no sé si para mi fortuna o para mi desgracia; la nota era de alice la cual decía:

_Bells._

_Sé que en estos momentos estas un poco furiosa, y piensas que soy la peor de las amigas por sacarte de nuestra habitación y sé que también estas pensando que no tendrás donde dormir y todo eso; pues amiga déjame decirte que… me ofendes con esos pensamientos. _

_Para tu información, si tienes un lugar donde dormir ya que yo misma me encargue hoy de colocar tus cosas en otra habitación es la 1808 y tiene todas tus pertenencias, se que ahora no te hace mucha gracia tu repentina independencia hotelera o algo por el estilo, solo espero que sepas entender mi situación__._

_PS! No pienses que esto fue planeado porque no, de verdad fue algo de improviso, está bien, está bien me has pillado!, digamos que fue un presentimiento que salió tal cual como lo desee y hablando de presentimientos, mi nuevo presentimiento es que vas a adorar tu nueva habitación. Ya sabrás de qué estoy hablando después._

_Besos._

_Ally._

_PS2! Deja esa cara larga que no es como si me fuera para la china, además si sigues colocando esas caras te van a salir arrugas y eso si es preocupante!. _

_Sonríe amiga nunca sabes quién se podrá enamorar de tu sonrisa. __ Hablando del amor te desapareciste gran parte de la noche! Me pregunto ¿con quién habrás estado? Creo que tengo otro buen presentimiento sobre esto, mañana me darás todos los detalles, mientras desayunamos; recuerda que me gusta el latte descafeinado._

_Ahora si te dejo porque tengo a jazz…impaciente! _

_Te quiero, Ally._

_Ahh casi lo olvido tienes que acercarte a recepción a buscar la llave, no encontré otra manera de dejártela._

Sonreí, alice y sus locuras bueno al menos no había sido tan desconsiderada como para abandonarme y dejarme a la deriva a las 3 de la mañana, al menos ella tenía un punto entre su locura, _sonríe no sabes quién se pueda enamorar_ _de tu sonrisa_… aunque la verdad no me interesa enamorarme, es cierto debo sonreír y dejar de pensar en playboys que lo único que quieren es acostarse contigo.

Camine hacia el pasillo y me dirigí hacia el ascensor el mismo ascensor el cual esta mañana había estado junto a Edward cullen. Basta bella! Me reprenda a mí misma, debo dejar de pensar en el, _necesito dejar de pensar en_ _el._

Llegue a la recepción que aunque fuera las tres de la mañana todavía estaban trabajando, bueno supongo que es porque es un hotel cinco estrellas; le pedí a la recepcionista la llave y mientras ella la buscaba y me la entregaba decidí revisar un momento mi agenda para el día de mañana en mi celular, la recepcionista me entrego la tarjeta de la habitación y proseguí hacia el ascensor, realmente necesitaba dormir estaba exhausta. Pero en ese instante algo o más bien _alguien_ capturo mi atención.

Era el, Edward cullen abrazando por la cintura a una despampanante _rubia._

Sentí una opresión en el pecho, al final de todo _yo_ tenía razón, _yo tuve razón_ en todo lo que le dije, era _el_ que no quenada que ver conmigo, fue _el _que quería marcharse cuando se dio cuenta que yo no le iba a seguir ría sus retorcidos juegos y mucho menos acostarme con el acabándolo de conocer.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Edward cullen.

Unas lagrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos, yo no sabía qué rayos me sucedía con Edward cullen, mi comportamiento era absurdo e irracional cada vez que el estaba cerca, me comportaba como una niña chiquita y no sabía los efectos que el tenia sobre mí, bueno más bien los efectos colaterales de la presencia de Edward cullen en mi vida, todavía no podía entender ¿cómo rayos una persona me podía afectar tanto?, yo no lo conocía en lo absoluto punto!; no sabía nada de él, de su vida, de quien era como persona, de lo que le gustaba hacer y mucho menos sabía porque me afectaba tanto saber que él era un estúpido playboy y el saber que tenía una novia, por supuesto sin olvidar que tenía una amante o dos, quizás tres…

Basta!. No entiendo mi estúpida actitud hacia Edward cullen, ¿porque me afecta tanto? Y por sobre todas las cosas ¿porque me duele tanto verlo con otra?.

Cuando me dirigía hacia el ascensor hacia mi habitación pude ver por los vidrios del mismo a Edward abrazado a su rubia como si su vida dependiera de ello, ella le hablaba en el oído y le tocaba el cabello, en ese instante no podía sentirme peor y si antes me cuestionaba si de verdad a mí me gustaba este hombre o si solo estaba encaprichada con él, ahora me daba cuenta que no era un simple capricho, el me gustaba y para mi desgracia me gustaba mucho. Como que me lo quede viendo muy fijamente porque la rubia se percato de que los miraba y me dirigió una mirada gélida, claro no sin antes abrazar mas a Edward, como si fuera posible!, y hacer que el la mirara fijamente, Edward decidió soltarse por un segundo de su agarre y voltear a mirar y fue ahí cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron una vez más. Nos miramos por unos instantes y tenía en su rostro una apariencia algo melancólica y realmente indescifrable, su rostro parecía de piedra de granito pues era impenetrable; bella recuerda que el es un idiota!, o más bien un muy buen actor quien lo viera pareciera que estuviera sufriendo en esos instantes cuando esta mas que bien acompañado con su rubia tipo sports illustraded, así que lo observe con la mirada más desdeñosa y llena de odio que pude, gire mi rostro y me dirigí hacia el ascensor.

Edward y su despampanante rubia oxigenada que parecía una modelo….de sports illustraded. Se dirigieron hacia el bar.

Entre y no sabía si agradecer que me di cuenta la clase de persona que era Edward cullen o llorar porque había sido una estúpida al creer en algo que era ficticio.

El era un playboy y yo debía hacerme a la idea que nunca íbamos a estar juntos, por más que yo lo deseara.

Ingrese a mi habitación a oscuras y me tire a la cama sin ni siquiera molestarme en quitarme la ropa que tenia puesta y mucho menos desmaquillarme, agarre mi Ipod y decidí escuchar música para evitar pensar, por lo general cuando me encontraba triste escuchaba música electrónica pero ni siquiera _la roux, _pudo alegrarme un poco, cambie de género y escuche una de mis canciones favoritas, la primera vez que la escuche fue cuando vi la famosa película de julia Roberts, Natalie portman y jude law, mas sin embargo no me di cuenta hasta ahora que esa canción en estos momentos gran parte de la canción describía como me sentía.

La cancion comenzó y no podía evitar identificarme con cada letra de la cancion

_No love no glory _

_Sin__ amor, sin gloria_

_No __Hero in her sky_

_Sin__ un héroe en su cielo._

_I __can't take my eyes off you_

_No puedo dejar de mirarte__,_

_I __can't take my eyes off you_

_No puedo dejar de mirarte_

_I __can't take my eyes off you_

_No puedo dejar de mirarte_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_No puedo dejar de mirarte_

_The blower's daughter_

_La hija Del agresor_

_The people in denial_

_La gente negando_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_No puedo dejar de mirarte_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_No puedo dejar de mirarte_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_No puedo dejar de mirarte_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_No puedo dejar de mirarte_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_No puedo dejar de mirarte_

_I can't take my eyes_

_No puedo apartar mis ojos_

_My eyes…_

_Mis ojos_

_Did I say that I loathe you?_

_Mencione que te aborrezco?_

_Did I say you better want to?_

_Leave it all behind…?_

_Mencione que es mejor que dejes todo atrás__?_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_

_I can't take my mind_

_No puedo alejar mi mente…_

_My mind…_

_Mi mente…_

_My mind…_

_Mi mente…_

_Till I find somebody…_

_Hasta que encuentre a alguien…_

Asi se me sentía realmente, por más que quisiera no podía dejar verlo, ni siquiera cuando estaba abrazado a su chica, también deseaba aborrecerlo pero ¿a quién engaño? Yo no puedo odiarlo…por ahora, son las 3 y media de la mañana y yo todavía pensando en Edward cullen, no puedo alejar mi mente de él…_hasta que encuentre a alguien_


	8. Verdades

Chapter VIII.

Bella POV

Day 2.

Still in parís…

Esta mañana de verdad está siendo un fastidio, no solo no he dormido lo suficiente debido a que estuve en la fiesta hasta las 3 de la madrugada, si no que gracias a _él_ no pude pegar el ojo hasta muy entrada la mañana. Hacía demasiado frio y no lograba encontrar mi bufanda favorita, además mi agencia no dejaba de enviarme msjs diciéndome que debía llegar puntual al desfile como si fuera _tan fácil olvidarlo_.

Bufe; de hecho estaba de mal humor y este no se debía a mi trabajo más bien se debía a que no lograba sacarme de la cabeza a el idiota de Edward cullen. Las imágenes de él y su despampanante rubia no dejaban de perseguirme, he sido una idiota me recordaba al menos cinco veces cada vez que pensaba en el.

Al final encontré mi bufanda preferida e intentaba llamar a alice tratando de recordarle lo del desfile; no es que ella fuera una irresponsable lo que sucede es que cada vez que se encuentra con un chico suele perder la noción del tiempo. Recibí su respuesta diciéndome que ya estaba lista y esperando por mí en la cafetería del hotel también recordándome que debía apurarme.

Salí finalmente de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia la cafetería del hotel a desayunar con alice, todavía teníamos tiempo suficiente para llegar puntuales al desfile. Camine directamente hacia la cafetería buscando a mi amiga hasta que por fin pude divisarla sentada bebiendo su tan querido _latte_ y mirando fijamente a un joven alto, rubio y de contextura musculosa, el joven se encontraba sentado frente a ella hablando por celular, supongo por la manera en que mi amiga lo miraba que él era su…_jazz._

Me acerque a la mesa y alice quien apenas me vio sonrió y me señalo con la mano que me acercara, al hacer esto su acompañante me miro y también sonrió de forma cálida, mientras todavía hablaba por celular y pude apreciar desde una distancia no tan lejana que era bastante apuesto, parecía ser un buen chico.

—belly bells. — saludo alice con su habitual voz cantarina, y una gran sonrisa que surcaba su rostro.

El joven que se encontraba a su lado quien deduje era su famoso jazz al verme se levanto y me hizo una referencia con su cabeza ya que todavía se encontraba hablando por celular, yo solo pude sonreírle de vuelta y saludarlo con un inaudible hola, jasper se disculpo y se alejo de la mesa para poder seguir hablando por celular y darnos así un poco de privacidad.

Alice se acerco y me abrazo, no pude evitar sonreírle y abrazarla de vuelta, realmente no se que haría sin mi loca amiga.

—Buenos días Ally— la salude con un intento de sonrisa, esperando que alice no se diera cuenta de mi aspecto demacrado, no por la falta de sueño, si no por algo más, es decir _alguien_ más. Pero por supuesto alice es alice y eso quiere decir que ella se da cuenta de todo, me miro con rostro inquisidor alzo una de sus cejas y después me miro con rostro afligido.

—oh no! Bella, no me digas que estas enojada por lo de anoche? — me pregunto con voz consternada.

—la verdad…—titubee un poco—…no. —dije con una media sonrisa. No estaba de ánimos para sonreír.

—entonces por que esa cara?

—no tengo otra Ally.

—sí, si tienes otra, bella lo siento, no pensé que te fuera a molestar lo que sucedió fue que jasper…comparte su habitación de hotel con su mejor amigo de infancia, y digamos que su mejor amigo no se podía cambiar de habitación así como así. —explico una alice claramente avergonzada.

—Ally, hablo en serio, no estoy enojada por mi intercambio de habitación—comente.

—Entonces que tienes, belly bells?… —pregunto, mientras alargaba su mano y la colocaba encima de la mía.

—es muy temprano para hablar de esas cosas Ally, realmente no quiero hablar de eso en estos momentos—dije con voz cansada—más bien cuéntame cómo fue lo de jasper realmente no me has contado nada así que empieza a hablar—la urgí en un claro intento de cambiar de tema.

En el momento que alice escucho el nombre de jasper, sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa tonta cruzo su rostro.

—es increíble a que no? —pregunto de forma retorica.

—No sé, eso solo lo sabes tú… —dije bromeando un poco.

—no era una pregunta bells— contesto.

—Ya lo sé— sonreí.

—Cuéntame, que no tenemos toda la mañana—le urgí.

—Bueno en resumidas cuentas es mi alma gemela— contesto con voz segura.

—como puedes saberlo Ally?…me refiero a que, bueno por supuesto me alegro que estés así de feliz, pero lo conoces hace un día, como puedes estar tan segura? —inquirí algo preocupada, no quería que se ilusionara atrás de nada.

—bells simplemente lo sé. —sonrió.

—nunca te ha sucedido que sientes que conoces a una persona desde hace mucho tiempo, a pesar de que solo la conozcas por unos segundos? —pregunto con voz despreocupada—o sientas que tienen demasiadas cosas en común aunque vengan de mundos diferentes?, también que tengan formas de ver la vida algo parecidas aunque sus personalidades no sean tan iguales?, y que sientes que el corazón te late demasiado rápido cuando están cerca?, o una especie de corriente eléctrica cuando se tocan?, que no tengan que decir nada pero con una mirada se puedan comunicar?. —comento alice, mientras tomaba su latte y me miraba fijamente.

—nunca te ha sucedido bells? —pregunto.

Esa pregunta me tomo fuera de lugar, bueno alice siempre me cogía fuera de lugar con ella nunca sabias que esperar, sin embargo realmente no esperaba esta pregunta. Realmente no pensé considerar mis sentimientos; por supuesto que me había sucedido pero mi caso desafortunadamente no era como amiga que se notaba que era correspondida, yo no corría con tanta suerte. Asi que yo no quería preocuparla con cosas tontas, cuando ella estaba tan feliz con jasper. Decidí mejor omitir esta innecesaria información.

—la verdad no Ally —mentí descaradamente y como mi amiga me conocía tan bien rehusé su mirada y me concentre en el te negro que alice pidió por mí. Tan considerada.

—mientes—espeto pagada de si misma.

—no sé de que hablas Ally, tu más que nadie sabes mi historial amoroso, y nunca te he contado que he llegado a sentir eso por alguien o si? —pregunte sarcásticamente y atreviéndome a mirarla. Me sentí inteligente, nunca le conté algo parecido así que no tenía como refutar lo que acabe de preguntarle.

—tienes razón nunca me has contado que has sentido algo así por alguien—dijo.

—Ves…—respondí con voz triunfante y una sonrisa socarrona en mi rostro.

—pero te olvidas que no me has contado lo de anoche, y estoy segura que tu si has sentido todo lo que dije con Edward cullen— ahora ella era la que sonreía pero no de forma socarrona, de forma triunfante.

Ahh! A alice era difícil que algo se le pasara, ella nunca, nunca, lo dejaba correr. Nunca!

—y por eso estas intentando por todos los medios cambiar el tema de conversación, para no hablar de Edward cullen, lo siento querida pero te conozco mejor de lo que crees y sé que no solo me ocultas lo que sientes también me ocultas lo que paso así que más te vale que empieces a hablar swan. — me interrumpió cuando intentaba en vano contradecirla.

—eres imposible. —dije con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente se desvaneció al recordar quien fue la última persona que me dijo lo mismo.

—empieza a hablar. —amenazo mientras comía un panecillo. Me ofreció pero lo rechacé, de hecho no me apetecía nada.

—alice... —suspire no quería en lo absoluto pensar en Edward cullen, era lo último que quería, por lo menos no quería pensar en él desde temprano.

—Mientras más temprano me cuentes es mejor…—dijo alice como leyendo mis pensamientos.

Sonreí. Pero Ally tenía razón mientras más temprano supere esto mejor, de todos modos no era el fin del mundo o sí?

Respire profundo y mire a mi amiga, alice me miraba impaciente con una de sus cejas alzadas.

—Edward cullen es un idiota Ally…eso es lo que pasa. —bufe con voz frustrada y me tape los ojos con las manos.

—porque lo dices…bella? Que fue lo que sucedió? —pregunto, retirando mis manos de los ojos.

—Mírame bells y dime—pidió con voz dulce.

—pues básicamente Edward…—respire profundo—_novia._ —dije lo más rápido que pude y masculle la palabra novia, realmente me hervía la sangre al recordar lo tarada que había sido.

—QUEEEEEEE? —pregunto alice alzando aun mas sus cejas y mirándome con rostro confundido.

—¿como así que tiene novia estás segura de lo que estás diciendo bella? —inquirió consternada.

—por supuesto que estoy segura, todos los saben alice todo el mundo sabe que Edward cullen es novio de Heidi Adams—comente con voz lastimera.

Alice simplemente suspiro y me miro con una sonrisa.

—ella no es su novia bella, te lo puedo asegurar. —dijo segura mientras buscaba con la mirada a jasper.

—de que hablas alice? Edward cullen tiene novia, fin del tema. —dije con voz frustrada.

Alice volteo a verme arrugando la cara, clara señal que se había enojado.

—deja de buscarle tres patas al gato Isabella Marie swan, Edward cullen no tiene novia y te lo puedo comprobar—intente refutar pero alice me dio una de sus miradas gélidas. —Pero antes necesito saber que fue todo lo que sucedió anoche con detalles así que cuéntame rápido swan—espeto indicándome con la mano que me apurara.

—que quieres saber alice? —dije con voz cansada. Alice podía ser exasperante cuando se lo proponía.

—Todo—dijo con voz sonriente. Alice siempre ganaba, no importaba que hicieras ella siempre ganaba.

Le conté a alice todo, tal cual como ella quería con pelos y señales, ella solo me interrumpía en los momentos necesarios y sonreía mientras yo hablaba, diciendo todo el tiempo comentarios como: que lindo Edward, ese tipo está enamorado de ti, cuando yo la miraba de manera reprobatoria solo sonreía y me instaba a continuar.

—decidí marcharme Ally, ya realmente no aguantaba la situación el tenia novia y al momento que se dio cuenta que yo no iba a acostarme con él, empezó a decir que yo no quería estar ahí así que mejor me marchara— continúe con mi relato.

—que él hizo que? —alice dijo mirándome fijamente.

—lo que escuchas amiga. —replique.

—exactamente que te dijo bella? —increpo.

—bueno al momento que yo me di cuenta que él no era más que un playboy, lo ignore un poco y empezó a decir que era yo la que no quería estar ahí—respire profundo—Ally yo no iba a ser otra más en su cama, no, no y no. Asi que le enfrente y le dije que por quien me tomaba, que yo no era una cualquiera y que todas esas palabras se las debería estar diciendo a ella no a mí. —concluí.

—y que mas sucedió? dijiste que el pidió que te fueras, te echo? —me pregunto.

—pues echar, así que digamos, vaya pero como me echo…no. —comente.

Alice simplemente me miraba reprobatoriamente y mantenía ya su tan levantada ceja alzada.

—exactamente que te dijo. —inquirió. Realmente me sentía como si estuviera contándole un delito a alice y ella fuera una la detective de turno o algo parecido.

—alice es que no lo entiendes? —cuestione alzando mi voz—Edward cullen es un estúpido mentiroso tiene novia y estuvo coqueteando conmigo toda la noche. —comente con voz triste.

—aquí la única que no entiende nada eres tu Isabella—me reprendió con voz fuerte—dime a ti quien te asegura que él tenga novia? Lo has visto besándose con ella?, es más si quiera los has visto interactuar personalmente para poder asegurar que en verdad estén saliendo? —me cuestiono.

—no, pero no lo necesito, alice ellos son novios, punto. —dije con las lagrimas en los ojos esta discusión se estaba saliendo un poco de control.

—todavía no has respondido mi pregunta que o quien te asegura que él tenga novia, es algo bastante claro así que responde. —dijo mientras me miraba reprobatoriamente.

—pues alice todos lo sabemos, el sale en cada revista con ella, luciéndose como la pareja perfecta, también en cada entrevista que hacen aunque ellos no lo admitan frontalmente, se sabe que son novios, punto; contenta? Si te das cuenta que el tiene novia por mas que no lo quieras ver. —

—bella, lo único que veo aquí es que tu estas muerta del pánico, porque por primera vez en tu vida estas dejando entrar a una persona deliberadamente en tu vida y te da terror, porque tu le tienes miedo al amor, y estas tratando de buscar cualquier excusa para poder salir de ello y echarle la culpa a otra persona estas tratando de que toda la culpa recaiga en Edward cuando él lo único que ha hecho es tratar de acercarse a ti, incluso superando sus propios miedos, bella no sabes lo difícil que fue para el tomar la decisión de acercarse a ti, el es muy tímido y se ha vuelto mucho mas desde que es famoso, y aun así superando su timidez se acerco a ti para que? —cuestiono

—para que bella?, para que a la primera oportunidad que tu tuvieras, salieras huyendo pero no solo eso, tenias que comportarte como una cobarde y echarle toda la culpa a él—espeto

—Isabella te has comportado como una idiota—concluyo.

—no…—.

No pude terminar de formular mi pregunta cuando jasper se acerco a nuestra mesa.

Genial! tenía que dejar esta conversación para otro momento.

—disculpa la falta de educación bella, soy jasper—comento mientras me tendía su mano.

La estreche y le sonreí de forma cálida, jasper parecía una persona tranquila a diferencia de la hiperactiva de mi amiga.

—he escuchado muchas cosas de ti bella, siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. —dijo mientras tomaba la mano de alice, ella al ver ese gesto no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Espero que cosas buenas—sonreí en respuesta, jasper de cierta manera me inspiraba tranquilidad.

—muy buenas créeme.

—Isabella deja de cambiar de tema. —dijo alice enojada.

—Ally podrías calmarte? —Sisee entre dientes—hablaremos de esto después. —no creo que ella conociera el significado de la palabra discreción o prudencia.

—Ally…—dijo jasper.

—no jazz, no me voy a calmar, ellos tienen que darse cuenta, ¿Acaso soy la única que lo puede ver? —concluyo con voz frustrada y haciendo un puchero.

Alice, siempre hacia esto para hacerte sentir culpable y en su defensa debo decir que estaba funcionando.

—Ally eso no…—jasper se vio interrumpido por la mano de alice quien lo cayó súbitamente.

— ¿acepto venir? —inquirió. A lo que jasper solo pudo responder con un gesto afirmativo.

Ahora la que no entendía nada era yo.

—alice, jasper…lamento interrumpirlos pero no entiendo nada de lo que están hablando así que yo me retiro—dije levantándome de la mesa y recogiendo mi bolso—un placer jasper—el aludido solo me respondió con una media sonrisa, pero alice me miraba impertérrita como no dando crédito a lo que veía. —alice no me mires así hablamos después—concluí, mientras me levantaba de la mesa y me dirigía hacia la salida.

Realmente mi cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas pensando en lo que alice me dijo; si algo estoy segura entre toda esta confusión es que alice nunca dice o hace las cosas a la ligera si ella dijo todo eso fue porque tenía razones, razones fuertes lo que yo no sabía era que tan fuertes podían llegar a ser.

El día pasó rápido entre entrevistas, pruebas de maquillaje, fotografías, pruebas de vestuario y los desfiles. Tuve cinco desfiles que fueron un total caos cada uno.

Alice no volvió a tomar el tema y se lo agradecí infinitamente, solo me dijo que teníamos que hablar en la noche sobre _eso_ así que decidió evitar la fiesta de hoy y me invito si se podría llamar de esa manera a un restaurante en todo el centro de la ciudad.

Aunque desde el último desfile no volví a ver a alice, me envió un msj de texto donde me daba las indicaciones para llegar al restaurante diciéndome también que no iba a llegar a cambiarse a el hotel, simplemente que la esperara allí, deduje que pensaba pasar tiempo con jasper quien resulto ser un joven muy tranquilo y amable, nos acompaño en el trayecto de algunos desfiles y estuvo en primera fila en la mayoría, aunque ni alice ni el querían hacer todavía publico su romance; jasper es una persona en extremo reservada detesta estar en el ojo público y alice aunque no lo parezca le desagrada sobremanera ser el tema de los constantes cotilleos acerca de su vida amorosa.

Llegue al restaurante, en donde me indicaron la ubicación de mi amiga; estaba tan ensimismada escribiendo en su celular que ni siquiera noto mi presencia hasta que la salude.

Estuvimos charlando acerca de los desfiles y los futuros eventos que vendrían me comento que le acaban de proponer radicarse un tiempo en Japón, ya que este país se está consolidando como una capital de la moda y ella realmente estaba considerando esta oferta, nuestra conversación era tranquila y divertida igual que en los viejos tiempos, al parecer alice no quería tocar mas ese tema y acepto por fin mi decisión de omitir a Edward cullen y sus juegos estúpidos, pero como dicen por ahí, de eso tan bueno no dan tanto…

—bella, ¿estás segura de lo que estas haciendo? —pregunto alice de repente mientras bebía una copa de vino.

—¿a que te refieres Ally?— me hice la desentendida mientras miraba mi plato como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—tu muy bien sabes de lo que estoy hablando. — comento, mientras bebía y me miraba directamente a los ojos.

—No quiero hablar de eso—replique, mientras inhalaba aire. —por lo menos no ahora.

—eres demasiado terca, bella. —dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

—lo sé, pero créeme que es por mi propio bienestar. —replique en voz baja.

—le llamas bienestar, a huir de tu realidad?…vaya pensaba que eras más inteligente bells. —dijo con voz sarcástica.

Yo simplemente la miraba sin dar crédito a lo que me decía, en todos estos años de amistad alice nunca, nunca fue grosera conmigo pero al parecer siempre hay una primera vez; sin embargo no discutí con ella simplemente alce una de mis cejas y le mire desafiante.

—¿a que estas jugando alice? —no pude evitar sisear su nombre mientras la miraba aun más seriamente.

Alice pensaba hablar pero fui más rápida y la interrumpí.

—hasta donde yo sé, la única persona que estaba ahí era yo y se exactamente lo que estoy haciendo y la razón por la cual la estoy haciendo, tu no conoces a Edward cullen yo sí, y créeme no te estás perdiendo de nada interesante. —espete mientras tomaba mas vino. —además no sé de donde sacas que yo soy la culpable de todo esto, que Edward cullen está interesado en mi y que es el partido ideal y bla…bla…bla, y que yo soy la que lo estoy alejando por mis miedos y…—alice me interrumpió.

—y tus prejuicios sin fundamento. —contesto.

—perdón? Cual sin fundamentos mary alice? De que rayos estás hablando por si no te das cuenta el tiene una novia y al parecer todo el mundo es capaz de darse cuenta de eso excepto tu, no entiendo tu actitud. —dije.

—otra vez con lo mismo cuantas veces te tengo que decir que él y Heidi no son novios? —comento mientras comía de su postre.

—y cuantas veces te tengo que decir que si son novios? —conteste.

—bella, te tengo una pregunta. —le hice una seña con la mano y continuo. —dime cuantas cosas han dicho sobre ti que no son ciertas? —pregunto.

—muchas alice pero eso no viene al caso. —replique. Ella solo sonreía de medio lado.

—ves solo lo que quieres ver, pero déjame decirte que si tiene que ver y mucho…—dejo el comentario en el aire.

—a que te refieres con que tiene mucho que ver? Hasta donde yo sé, son cosas diferentes algo que he aprendido es que no puedes evitar que la gente hable de ti pero si puedes evitar darles algo de que hablar, y si mal no recuerdo él ha participado de forma muy proactiva contribuyendo a los comentarios y cotilleos que se levantan sobre él y su "relación" —espete haciendo un gesto de comillas al referirme a él y su afamada relación.

—y no te has puesto a pensar que quizás haya participado porque no tenía otra opción? —comento alice con voz calmada.

—alice basta! —espete.

—estoy harta de tus comentarios crípticos y estoy harta de que te empeñes en decir que Edward cullen es el hombre perfecto

—perfecto para ti, si.

—ok, ok como quieras—dije rodando los ojos—pero alice te conozco y se que tu no dices y afirmas algo sin tener conocimiento, y en este caso al parecer sabes mucho, así que por favor ilumíname con tu conocimiento. —dije en forma sarcástica.

Ahora fue el turno de ella para rodar sus ojos.

—búrlate, pero tienes razón anda. —comento mientras tomaba mi mano. —deja de pelear conmigo y escucha lo que tengo que decirte. —dijo con su voz dulce.

—eso quiere decir que sabes la historia de Edward cullen? —comente a lo que ella afirmo con un gesto afirmativo.

—¿estás segura que son fuentes fidedignas?

—segurísima. —aseguro con voz firme. Y con eso no me quedo otra opción que creerle.

—esta fuente es nada más y nada menos…—continuo.

—quien Jessica? —la interrumpí con la risa contenida, esto estaba fuera de control.

—bella! —Chillo alice—deja de interrumpirme para tu información no es Jessica. Es…—dejo la frase en el aire.

—Lauren? —intente adivinar; entre esas dos se sabían la vida de Raimundo y todo el mundo, si no hubieran sido modelos estoy segura que hubieran sido unas muy exitosas presentadoras de esos programas absurdos de cotilleos.

—podrías callarte? Gracias. —replico en tono molesto.

—Edward.

—sí, si yo se que estamos hablando de cullen, pero quien es tu tan fidedigna fuente?—cuestione.

—el tonta, Edward es mi fuente. —respondió mientras hacia señas para pedir la cuenta.

A lo que yo solo pude ahogarme con el último rescoldo de vino que tomaba.

— ¿que? —dije alzando sin querer mi voz.

—bella se que tienes muchas preguntas, te parecería si nos…—comento alice tratando de calmarme, aunque debo decir que fue en vano.

—me parecería y un cuerno alice. —espete.

—me explicas pero ya de donde tú conoces a cullen y de donde según tu sabes "su historia". —

— ¿podrías calmarte? —pregunto mientras le cancelaba a el mesero. Mientras yo negaba con mi cabeza.

—ok, como quieras ¿te parece si nos marchamos para poder hablar de manera más tranquila en un lugar mas privado? —pregunto de forma total y completamente retorica pues al decir lo último se levanto de la mesa y camino a buscar nuestros abrigos.

—genial! —masculle entre dientes.

El camino hacia el hotel fue en relativa tranquilidad la mayoría del tiempo bueno de hecho casi; oh si! Alice decidió que la manera más privada y tranquila para hablar era el mismo hotel donde _él_ se hospedaba; genial idea! Aunque de todos modos no fue tan mala idea, ya que cuando salimos de el restaurante los flashes de los paparazzi nos esperaban, y no nos dejaron en paz hasta que ingresamos al taxi y nos bombardearon de preguntas absurdas entre ellas que si yo tenía novio a lo que no pude evitar sonreír de forma sarcástica, _si ellos supieran_…

Entramos en mi habitación y alice decidió colocar algo de música y sacar una botella de vino del refrigerador, mientras yo me rehusé rotundamente a tomar algo; quería estar en mis cinco sentidos para saber la verdad acerca de _cullen_.

—Bella, te voy a contar todo pero antes por favor prométeme que no te vas a enojar conmigo…—dijo alice quien se encontraba sentada en el sillón situado frente a mí, tomando su vaso de vino mientras hablaba de forma solemne.

Rodé los ojos.

—Ally simplemente ves al grano. —dije.

—Promételo—insistió.

—está bien Ally, pero antes tengo una pregunta. —comente mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de fresa.

—no te dije esto antes porque no sabía nada hasta anoche, y bueno tu sabes después me fui con jazz y…—dijo alice de forma nerviosa como leyendo mis pensamientos. Yo no pude evitar alzar una ceja e indicarle con mis manos que se detuviera, por el momento era demasiada información.

—vale, vale pero realmente me tienes que contar _todo_. —recalque la última palabra, no quería que omitiera ninguna información.

—lo prometo pero necesito que tu también lo hagas. —sentencio.

— ¿otra promesa alice? —chille. Esto es demasiado.

—No tonta—dijo alice riéndose. —No me contestaste, recuerdas que dijiste que antes tenias una pregunta…—dijo imitando mi voz.

—oh…ok, ok. —dije sintiéndome como una estúpida. —lo prometo.

—en ese caso yo también. —comento alice con su tan habitual emoción.

—empieza. —ordene.

—esta bien. —dijo mientras respiraba profundamente.

—ayer cuando me contaste lo que sentías por Edward, yo simplemente me di cuenta que bella…aunque tú lo quieras negar tú sientes cosas muy fuertes por él. —dijo mientras bebía mas vino.

—alice, disculpa que te interrumpa pero ¿podrías dejar de beber?

— ¿por qué? —inquirió.

—porque realmente deseo saber la verdad, y no quiero que te emborraches, para que empieces a hablar cosas que ni al caso. —comente.

—ay bella… ¿no sabías que los borrachos siempre decimos la verdad?

— ¿ya estas borracha?

—tonta bella.

—prosigue

—en fin...—suspiro—bueno cuando me contaste yo tuve un extraño presentimiento de que Edward cullen de cierta manera te correspondía, no me preguntes porque o como simplemente me pareció que él sentía lo mismo, luego llegamos al desfile y lo vi, el estaba sentado en primera fila, y ahí todo encajo.

— ¿que encajo Ally?

—bella, no me digas que no te diste cuenta bells…Edward cullen dijo muchas veces que él no asistía a desfiles de moda, ya que no era esa clase de hombres que pasaban detrás de modelos todo el tiempo él prefería ver más allá de la superficie, además que le parecía un mundo frívolo, y verlo ahí fue como una confirmación de que él iba solo a verte a ti, bueno después me distraje porque obviamente mi jazz estaba junto a el, y sabrás que Edward cullen no es nadie comparado con jasper…

—Espera—dije mientras me levantaba súbitamente del sillón; eso no me lo esperaba. —jasper y Edward ¿se conocen? —

—sí, ellos son amigos de toda la vida, jasper es el hijo del mejor amigo del padre de Edward, además como ambos son hijos únicos es como si fueran hermanos de sangre.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —le recrimine.

—Te lo iba a decir esta mañana pero tú huiste…

—no hui. —replique

—como quieras. —rodo los ojos.

—como iba diciendo, jasper y Edward son amigos de toda la vida; hable con jasper después del desfile y me pareció encantador, me comento que estaba con su mejor amigo de la infancia y que esperaba verme en la fiesta, en esos momentos no pensé que era Edward, en la noche cuando estábamos en la fiesta jasper me presento a Edward quien no dejaba de mirarte el me reconoció, el ya sabía que eres mi mejor amiga…

—espera, dices que el ya sabía que somos amigas ¿Cómo? —

—Eso es algo que no me incumbe a mí decirte bells... —

—Ally…—reproche, pero ella me miraba impertérrita.

—eso es algo que te debe contar el es más que te intento contar pero no le dejaste, pero ese no es el punto…bueno no por ahora. —exclamo. Y yo no pude más que refunfuñar entre dientes.

—como quieras, continua.

—Como te iba diciendo…—se expreso en forma sarcástica. —Edward no dejaba de mirarte, y jasper quien no sabía que tu y yo éramos amigas me comento que el realmente gustaba de ti pero que no sabía cómo acercarse, lo que le valió un golpe de Edward quien estaba totalmente avergonzado y haciendo que jasper cerrara la boca pero fue totalmente en vano; ellos tienen la costumbre de que cuando están nerviosos hablan hasta por los codos, y anoche no fue la excepción. Al final convencí a Edward para que me contara y acepto que gustaba de ti, pero también me dijo que era pésimo acercándose a las mujeres, y últimamente mucho mas ya que trabaja demasiado y no tenía tiempo para citas, súmale el hecho que casi todas las mujeres que se le acercan están interesadas es en el personaje, la parafernalia que envuelve a Edward mas no quién es él en realidad. —dijo alice, quien en ese momento decidió cambiar de música, esta vez se coloco una de nuestras cantantes preferidas _A Fine Frenzy_ con su tan conocida _ashes and wine _y me concentre en su hermosa voz y la melancólica letra.

—y por lo que veo tu le creíste todo el cuento ¿no? —exclame mientras veía la ciudad por medio de la ventana. —es un actor lo sabes. —complete con suficiencia.

— ¿podrías dejar tus estúpidos prejuicios a un lado?, primero conoce toda la historia y ya después empieza a hablar. —gruño alice desde el salón de la suite.

Hice un gesto con mi mano indicándole que continuara.

—entonces convencí a Edward que se acercara a ti, hasta logramos evadir a la prensa y todo para que tuvieran privacidad, logramos que un amigo de Edward te llevara la nota.

—espera, eso quiere decir que tu y jasper planearon todo?

—por supuesto. —sonrió alice orgullosa.

—bella…—me llamo.

— ¿sí? —dije mientras volteaba a verla.

—tú de verdad crees que yo me hubiera tomado todas estas molestias, ¿con una persona a la cual tu no le importaras?, ¿crees que después de todos estos años de amistad la arriesgaría de esa manera por algo que no valiera la pena?, ¿creerías que yo pudiera hacer algo para hacerte daño? —dijo con voz consternada y haciendo esos pucheros que solo ella sabe hacer.

_Touche_; me sentí miserable, alice tenía un punto ella siempre me había protegido de todos incluso de mi misma en aquella época tan oscura de mi vida y estoy segura que ella nunca haría algo deliberadamente para hacerme daño. Ella tenía razón.

—Ally, no, no creo eso, yo se que la última persona que me haría daño serias tu. —afirme con voz segura mientras me acercaba y la abrazaba, ella solo me miro con los ojos vidriosos.

Definitivamente somos unas sentimentales.

—Ally pero no entiendo y Heidi? —pregunte mientras tomaba una copa de vino; al fin y al cabo no me iba a emborrachar por tomar solo un poco de vino.

—Bella, ellos no son novios… —dijo alice, mientras jugaba con sus manos como debatiéndose entre decirme la verdad o no.

—alice…—la inste.

—está bien bells a Edward y Heidi los obligo la productora para que se hicieran pasar por novios, porque digamos…que—dijo alice de forma nerviosa—no gustan de la pareja de Heidi y como ellos tienen buena química en la pantalla querían llevar eso afuera, incluso intentaron emparentarlos pero Heidi esta enamoradísima de su pareja así que no funciono, además tu sabes cómo es esto de la publicidad a la productora le conviene que ellos tengan toda esta publicidad alrededor de ellos, mientras más gente conozca de ellos mejor, es mas dinero.

—sí, pero nunca pensé que Edward se prestara para esos juegos sucios de la prensa—dije con voz incrédula.

—créeme bells, el tiene una buena razón. — afirmo alice. Mientras yo alzaba la ceja indicándole que continuara ella solamente negó con la cabeza.

—eso no es de mi incumbencia. —contesto.

—pero Ally…—intente convencerla. Pero fue en vano.

—ni lo intentes bells.

—esta bien.

—Me siento como una estúpida prejuiciosa, simplemente me deje llevar por…—dije sin encontrar la palabra adecuada.

—Miedo—concluyo alice por mí.

—supongo que tienes algo de razón. —titubee.

—espera todavía no sabes todo.

—hay más? —inquirí con voz sorprendida.

—Sí, bella te portaste como una imbécil—le lance una mirada envenenada, vale que me las había embarrado pero no para que me llamara de esa forma. —no me mires así bells, sabes que es la verdad, anoche cuando tu le dijiste la sartada de estupideces a Edward se sintió tan mal que se emborracho hasta perder la conciencia, si no hubiera sido por la tenacidad de su publicista y de jasper esta mañana todo eso hubiera aparecido en la prensa y la productora quiere que el tenga un perfil inmaculado, quieren que aparente ser el príncipe perfecto, se llevo un buen jalón de orejas por parte de la productora y su manager.

— ¿en serio? — pregunte.

—por supuesto, bells el le dijo a jasper palabras textuales _"bella dijo que yo para ella era irrelevante_". —concluyo alice mientras yo me sentía más miserable, si es que se podía. Realmente la había embarrado y le debía a Edward una disculpa de todos modos él lo único que había intentando hacer era acercarse a mí y yo lo juzgue, sin ningún fundamento y sin razón, me deje llevar por mis estúpidos prejuicios y a la final no fui la única afectada; y el había terminado emborrachándose y todo por lo que le dije, realmente no podía creerlo pero si en algo conozco a alice es que se que ella no me mentiría, ella sabe cuánto las odio.

—Ally pero espera un momento—la interrumpí. La aludida me miro con rostro inquisidor.

—el anoche llego al hotel, abrazado con una rubia despampanante. —dije recordando a la rubia que lo abrazaba en la madrugada y con la cual él se fue hacia el bar del hotel.

—quien rosalie? —pregunto.

—no sé cómo se llama, pero es una chica rubia, alta y muy hermosa. —conteste.

—Ella no es su novia, es su hermana—dijo alice entre risas.

— ¿que? —pregunte levantándome abruptamente del sillón y mirando a alice esperando su respuesta y ahí fue cuando realmente me di cuenta.

Oh! Es oficial la he cagado.

—si, bells anoche después que tú te fuiste él empezó a beber y llamo a jasper pero como estaba el celular apagado no tuvo más remedio de llamar a su hermana y publicista rosalie para que lo fuera a buscar evitando a la prensa.

—alice, necesito disculparme con Edward tu sabes en que habitación se encuentra? —Dije mientras corría buscando mis zapatos por el pasillo — no escuche ninguna respuesta de alice y cuando la mire estaba sonriendo cual niña pequeña mientras me miraba con su sonrisa maléfica.

—ay! No Ally que estas planeando ahora? —inquirí con ambas manos en mi cintura.

— ¿yo? —se hizo la desentendida. —Nada— añadió con voz inocente.

—recuerdas la nota que te deje anoche?

—sí, la recuerdo ¿Por qué? — pregunte mientras caminaba por toda la suite buscando mi bufanda. Lo menos que quería era agarrar un resfriado a causa de este invierno.

— ¿Recuerdas mis palabras exactas?—pregunto.

—Alice—chille exasperada— ¿podrías ir al grano por favor? — pedí una vez mas mientras la miraba reprobatoriamente. Ella estaba sentada en el sillón con su vaso de vino casi vacío y yo me encontraba de pie cerca a la puerta esperando a que me dijera de una buena vez donde se encontraba Edward.

—está bien, está bien…calmaos—dijo en un marcado acento español.

Alce una ceja instándola a que continuara.

—En ella te decía que te iba a gustar mucho tu nueva suite…y no es precisamente por lo grande y lujosa que es—exclamo.

—y eso tiene que ver en esta conversación porque? —comente en tono sarcástico.

—si serás…—rodo los ojos.

—alice…

—bella…

—podrías ya decirme la habitación de Edward, porque realmente no tengo todo tu tiempo. —espete exasperada.

—bella, ves solo lo que quieres ver, te dije que esta habitación te iba a gustar porque colinda con la de Edward—concluyo alice.

—que….que? —chille con mi voz dos octavas más alta de lo normal.

—Si así que solo tienes que salir y ya—comento sonriente, mientras se acercaba y me quitaba la bufanda—no vayas tan tapada bella, que de todos modos no vas a salir del hotel—concluyo empujándome hacia la sala de la suite.

—Tienes razón— la tire hacia mi habitación y me encamine hacia afuera solo esperando poder arreglar las cosas de una buena vez con Edward.

Alice tenía razón yo me había comportado como una cobarde con él, porque me daba miedo lo que me hacía sentir desde que lo vi en el ascensor me di cuenta que el realmente me gustaba era una atracción demasiado fuerte para mí y no sabía que hacer, y busque no sé si de forma inconsciente o deliberada boicotear todo lo que sucedía por puro y físico miedo; realmente me cuesta mucho dejar a las personas entrar en mi vida y confiar de esa manera, viajaba tanto que casi no tenía tiempo de relacionarme y con las pocas personas con las cuales lo hacía me terminaban decepcionando así que había aprendido con el tiempo a no esperar nada, de nadie y así era más fácil nunca colocaba mis esperanzas muy en alto y como siempre hasta las personas más importantes de mi vida me decepcionaron una y otra vez no dejaba entrar a nadie si no estaba segura de que esa persona realmente valía la pena.

Alice era otra historia ella era de mi entera confianza porque ella se la había ganado y a pulso.

Asi que decidí por primera vez en mis veinte años de existencia en aventurarme, en tirarme al vacio, sin protección sin frenos, sin nada, solo vivir mi vida tal cual como la tenía; el pasado estaba pisado y no hacía nada rememorando y viviendo a la sombra de lo que alguna vez paso.

Decidí darle una oportunidad a lo que sentía, lo que realmente sentía por Edward cullen y no pensar en el pasado ni tampoco pensar en el futuro…el futuro es hoy; y si algo pasaba…bueno al menos lo había intentado ¿no? Al menos había aprendido.

De todas maneras ¿de cuantas formas se puede romper un corazón y esperar de el que siga latiendo?

Pero desde que conocí a Edward cullen el mío parecía ser cual ave fénix renaciendo de sus cenizas.

Y ahí camine directamente hacia su habitación tocando lo más fuerte que pude y con la impaciencia a flor de piel, mi corazón latía desbocado con la sola idea de verlo, ver una vez más esas hermosas orbes verdes en las cuales yo podía perderme una y mil veces y lo haría más que dispuesta, tocando la puerta una vez más, hasta que se abrió lo que no esperaba era encontrar a una hermosa mujer rubia en la entrada luciendo una gigante camiseta de los yankees de nueva york y dejando a relucir sus esbeltas y torneadas piernas, la pude distinguir de la noche anterior, ella debía ser su hermana rosalie y la cual me miraba con cara incrédula y de pocos amigos.

_Oh! Esta será una noche muy larga._

_Bueno, realmente lamento la demora. No tengo excusas, realmente no las hay, hay son hechos y la verdad era cansancio y falta de imaginación. _

_Confieso que me acabe de dar cuenta que he recibido algunos reviews pero desafortunadamente no se porque, las notificaciones no me llegan a mi correo electrónico; creo que una vez tratando de quitar una notificación de una historia que no me gustaba, le di sin querer en dejar de recibir notificaciones de f.f. ¿alguien sabe cómo puedo hacer para volver a recibirlas? Sería de gran ayuda._

_Muchas gracias a los que dejan así sea un comentario, en serio me agrada saber que mi excesiva imaginación pueda entretener a alguien más que a mí. A las lectoras silenciosas gracias y a las que me leen desde el comienzo gracias también._

_Bueno esto es un adelanto, ya esta bien prometo escribir mas pronto de lo que creen ._

_Besos._

_Saludos._

_Meh!_

_Ahh y si era rosalie, jajaja…bien chicas adivinaron._

_Honestamente este capitulo fue colocado gracias a el insomnio y a green eyes de coldplay. Al parecer bella no es la única obsesionada con esa ._


	9. Orgullo Y prejuicio

**Capitulo IX.**

**¿Orgullo y prejuicio? O ¿prejuicio y orgullo?.**

_Oh esta iba a ser una noche muy larga._

Rosalie estaba recostada en la puerta con los brazos cruzados mientras me miraba con cara de pocos amigos, me lanzo una mirada gélida, su rostro era realmente impenetrable, y su voz fue tosca y áspera cuando hablo.

— ¿que quieres?

Esta chica realmente era intimidante; pero de todos modos no iba a desistir así como así quería hablar con Edward, corrección_, necesitaba_ hablar con Edward.

— ¿Edward se encuentra? —dije sonando lo menos intimidada posible, y mirándola fijamente. Realmente no sabía cual era su problema conmigo, no la conocía así que no sé porque tiene que ser tan antipática; pero ahí recordé las palabras de alice:

—_si, bells anoche después que tú te fuiste él empezó a beber y llamo a jasper, pero como estaba el celular apagado no tuvo más remedio de llamar a su hermana y publicista rosalie para que lo fuera a buscar evitando a la prensa._

Si, ella tenía un problema conmigo. Pero lo único que deseo ahora es hablar con Edward.

—no, el no se encuentra—dijo mirándome más fijamente. ¿Qué le sucede a esta familia con mirar fijamente?; mientras mascullaba cada palabra y tratara de lucir mas intimidante. Como si se pudiera! —y te agradecería...que no te volvieras a aparecer por aquí. —en ese momento se acerco mas a mí podía sentirla a pocos centímetros míos, sentí su aliento en mi rostro y una fragancia de jazmines. —_bella._

—disculpa, ¿rosalie cierto? —le dije con la misma voz con la cual ella me había hablado y aunque ella fuera unos centímetros más alta que yo, me empine un poco para quedar casi de su misma estatura. —ella al escuchar su nombre, solo alzo una ceja y asintió con gesto afirmativo, mirándome con más odio. —yo no he venido a hablar contigo si no con Edward, así que la única persona que tiene derecho a decirme que no me aparezca mas por esta puerta es él, no tu. —espete.

Rosalie, soltó una carcajada seca.

—tienes carácter, lo reconozco pero no te quiero cerca de Edward, punto. Te vuelves a aparecer por aquí, y créeme que no te reconocerías, tu tan linda cara no volverá a aparecer en ninguna revista. —soltó mientras se daba la vuelta e intento cerrarme la puerta en mis narices, pero yo fui más rápida y se lo impedí.

—tú a mi no me amenazas. —le conteste mientras sostenía la puerta con una mano y con la otra la señalaba.

—y lo que tú quieras o no, a mi me tiene sin cuidado, así que deja de tratar de intimidarme con miradas asesinas y palabras acidas. Yo vine a hablar con Edward y no me voy sin hacerlo—dije mientras trataba de calmarme.

Rosalie estaba claramente que echaba humo...Si pudiera; sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y podía notar como claramente estaba a punto de perder el control, bueno había que reconocerlo que estaba siendo un poco intimidante.

—mira niña te lo dije antes no te quiero cerca de Edward…punto—grito y estaba intentando cerrarme la puerta en la cara…otra vez.

—te dije que no me voy hasta hablar con Edward—espete por enésima vez.

—y yo te dije que no te quiero cerca de mi hermano—grito exasperada.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — se escucho al fondo una voz bastante conocida para ambas.

Rosalie se quedo de piedra y yo…bueno también; realmente creo que subconscientemente había considerado la posibilidad de no poder hablar con él.

Edward estaba detrás de su hermana no lo podía ver con claridad ya que la habitación estaba a obscuras, pero podía vislumbrar su cabello de ese color tan peculiar debido a los tenues rayos que lo iluminaban.

—Edward—susurre para mí misma, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Rosalie…déjanos a solas por favor. —pidió en tono condescendiente.

—Ni loca! —grito ella, mientras se volteaba y lo enfrentaba. —tú con esta no tienes nada de que hablar, así que vuelve a tu cama y sigue descansando. —exclamo rosalie furiosa.

—Se llama bella, además rosalie no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy diciendo que nos dejes a solas por favor—dijo Edward en un tono bastante serio, se podía notar que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

—y yo te dije que no te pienso dejar con _esta _ni un momento. ¿Ya se te olvido lo que te dijo? —pregunto de forma claramente retorica. —pues a mí no, créeme que yo nunca te había visto así ni siquiera cuando…—

—basta!. —exclamo Edward acercándose a su hermana y tocándose las sienes.

—rosalie, déjanos a solas, ahora. —mascullo cada palabra, y en su tono pude ver que estaba enojado. Me maldije internamente por mi estupidez, si no hubiera sido por mi inseguridad y terquedad el no estuviera discutiendo con su hermana.

—Como quieras—respondió con desdén rosalie dirigiéndose hacia adentro, pensé que iba a desaparecer. Por fin! De mi vista, pero yo nunca tengo tanta suerte. Rosalie se dio la vuelta y me miro con todo el odio que sus ojos azules podían hacerte sentir, y una sonrisa casi macabra surco su rostro.

—recuerda lo que te dije, nadie te reconocería. —se acerco y me susurro al oído.

Esta chica realmente puede ser algo atemorizante.

—tú y tus estúpidas amenazas me tienen sin cuidado. —le espete mientras le sonreía de vuelta de la misma manera que ella lo hacía.

—rosalie, por favor. —exclamo Edward claramente exasperado.

Esta desapareció con un andar que me recordaba el andar de felina de naomi Campbell; si, al parecer rosalie podía ser tan fiera como _la diosa de ébano,_ aunque claro esta ultima tenía razones de peso; Edward era su hermano.

Ahí estaba el, en todo su esplendor mirándome fijamente, aunque su rostro era impenetrable.

Respire profundo, realmente no sabía que hacer el estaba al frente de mi y no sabía que decirle sentía como si me hubieran comido la lengua los ratones.

—Edward—volví a susurrar como para mí misma.

El solo asintió con la cabeza.

—bella, siento esto es que rosalie es…—suspiro como tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. —rosalie.

Sonreí, tenía razón su hermana es bastante _peculiar_.

—Sí, ya me pude dar cuenta—medio sonreí, realmente era un momento incomodo. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero no sabía cómo.

Suspire.

—Edward yo…—balbucee mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas y jugueteando con una pulsera que tenía un dije de forma de estrella. Mi favorito.

—espera, espera bella. —me detuvo Edward mientras se acercaba y lo pude ver por fin claramente; lucia cansado, tenía unas ojeras de un purpura oscuro que contrataban con su piel pálida, tenía la barba incipiente y su cabello seguía igual de indomable, pero aun así seguía luciendo irremediablemente atractivo.

—por favor entra—comento mientras se hacia a un lado y me indicaba que entrara.

Ingrese a la habitación en penumbras guiándome por la tenue luz que se filtraba por la puerta, me dirigí hacia la sala y me senté en uno de los sillones. Busque a tientas con la mirada a Edward quien se encontraba recostado a la puerta mientras miraba hacia mi dirección.

Se acerco hacia donde yo estaba pero en vez de sentarse en uno de los sillones decidió permanecer de pie recostado en una de las ventanas. Ni Edward ni yo decíamos algo, un silencio sepulcral circulaba en la habitación y el ambiente era realmente incomodo; lo peor de todo es que yo no sabía que hacer para remediar la situación.

—Edward yo…—balbucee por enésima vez sin saber que decir para disculparme y arreglar todo lo que había hecho el día anterior; pero mis intentos estaban siendo bastante infructuosos Edward no decía nada, como esperando a que yo hablara y su actitud hacia mí era fría por no decir hostil, aunque de todos modos lo entendía él no había hecho otra cosa que intentar acercarse a mi mientras yo lo único que hice fue juzgarlo sin fundamento; sin embargo al parecer mi prejuicio era el que nos coloco en esta situación y por lo que se puede ver el orgullo de Edward no ayudara en mucho a solucionarlo.

—Edward la verdad…—respire profundo tratando de infundirme valentía; una la cual por cierto siempre se había hecho notar…por su ausencia. Pero de todos modos Edward me interrumpió con voz seca.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Isabella? — su voz era seca, tajante y cortante.

—Edward quería hablar contigo. —conteste como si fuera lo mas obvio.

—lo estás haciendo te escucho— continuo con una frialdad que realmente no esperaba. Aunque bueno el no debería comportarse muy amable conmigo después de la manera en que yo me comporte con él.

Mis manos sudaban y me sentía en extremo nerviosa, sentía como si estuviera siendo vigilada bajo microscopio, además esperaba no continuar arruinando las cosas, yo realmente deseaba arreglar lo que había sucedido.

—Edward yo…—suspire mientras seguía jugando con la pulsera de estrellas de forma nerviosa—realmente lo siento, yo no sabía que tu y Heidi no eran novios, tampoco sabía que tu…

— ¿Qué yo que Isabella? —me interrumpió de forma brusca.

—Responde— me insto— anda, has venido hasta aquí, has enfrentado a mi hermana rosalie y ¿eso es lo único que tienes que decir? —comentaba mientras miraba fijamente hacia afuera de la habitación por medio de la ventana y la tenue luz iluminaba su rostro, podía ver esos hermosos ojos verdes los cuales lucían fríos, fríos como hielo.

—puedo ver que todavía estas enojado créeme si yo fuera tu también lo estaría entiendo que…—me interrumpió.

— ¿Qué entiendes? —pregunto alzando la voz.

—No, tú no entiendes Isabella—dijo mientras se volteaba y me miraba fijamente. — ¿Qué puede entender una niña como tú? —respiro profundo y se agarraba el cabello mientras me decía todo esto.

— ¿entiendes como me sentí? —Pregunto alzando sus cejas— ¿entiendes que se siente intentar hablar con alguien que realmente te interesa, hacer hasta lo imposible por ver a esa persona por así sea unos segundos, perseguirla por toda la ciudad? ¿Confabularte con su mejor amiga, solo por hablarle? ¿Incluso tratar de superar tus malditas inseguridades ya que la crees totalmente inalcanzable?; ¿para que? ¿Para que ah? Respóndeme bella ¿para que? —sonrió de forma cínica.

—Para que te trate de la peor manera, incluso cuando ya has hecho hasta lo imposible por acercarte, para que te ignore y te haga sentir que tu tiempo no vale la pena y para que al final de todo, tú, tú seas el culpable—soltó una carcajada seca. — ¿culpable de que? Me pregunto. ¿De querer conocerla? ¿De tratarla bien en invitarla a tomar algo? De incluso escribirle una frase con su poesía favorita, vaya—bufo— soy lo peor. Si, tienes razón soy culpable y tú me entiendes a la perfección ¿no es así Isabella? —mascullo mi nombre con desprecio.

—ed…ed...Edw— hipé y una lagrima rodo por mis mejillas me sentía de lo peor, realmente había herido los sentimientos de Edward y el estaba en todo su derecho de reclamarme y no querer verme. De hecho soy una persona insegura, siempre lo he sido y me es demasiado difícil dejar entrar a las personas en mi vida. Me sentía miserable, vil y cruel. Sabía que lo que había hecho lo hice influenciada por mis miedos, siempre en tu vida construyes muros no tanto para aislarte de las personas si no también esperando que alguien que realmente le importes se atreva a derribarlos.

Y Edward lo había hecho el se había atrevido y yo, yo fui la que evito que él lo hiciera.

Mis malditos miedos.

No pude evitar llorar y las lágrimas caían sin que yo las pudiera controlar; sin darme cuenta tenia a Edward a mi lado abrazándome y me encontraba llorando desconsoladamente mientras él me sostenía y mis lágrimas caían una a una traidoramente en su pecho. Edward susurraba en bajito palabras que yo realmente no entendía y acariciaba mis cabellos suavemente, podía sentir su olor, la fragancia era entre una esencia masculina y un olor algo dulzón; pero en conclusión olía exquisito. Me perdí en su olor mientras me tranquilizaba dejaba de llorar y de hipar, Edward seguía acariciándome el cabello, poco a poco fui recuperándome y tranquilizándome aunque los latidos de mi corazón eran demasiado erráticos. Permanecimos un buen tiempo en silencio, solo se escuchaban los latidos de mi corazón y nuestras respiraciones, estuvimos así no se cuanto tiempo. Los latidos de nuestros corazones era el sonido que inundaba la habitación.

—Lo siento—murmure contra su pecho. Lo sentí tensarse y dejo de acariciarme el cabello, aunque después continúo y respiro profundo; tome aire para intentar hablar con él una vez más.

—De verdad Edward lo siento yo…—sus dedos acallaron mi intento de verborrea.

—bella, no tienes nada de que disculparte, si alguien lo tiene que hacer ese soy yo. —comento con su voz sedosa y calmada.

Eso no me lo esperaba; ¿realmente él pensaba que debía de disculparse? Yo me comporte como una estúpida niña malcriada, insegura y arrogante, Que piensa que siempre tiene la razón incluso cuando las pruebas le demuestran lo contrario, me escude en mis miedos y no pude concebir el hecho de que Edward realmente no me estaba mintiendo y de verdad intentaba acercarse a mí.

El no tiene nada porque disculparse.

Me levante súbitamente y lo mire fijamente, Edward al sentir que me separe abruptamente abrió los ojos y me miro sorprendido.

—bella…—ahora fue mi turno de interrumpirlo, acercándome y tocando sus labios con las yemas de mis dedos.

Realmente eran suaves.

—Edward tu realmente no tienes nada porque disculparte—iba a protestar pero lo acalle una vez mas. —es en serio tú no has hecho nada, la única que tiene que disculparse soy yo, me porte realmente como una estúpida.

—no te menosprecies bella, no eres ninguna estúpida por favor. —bufo mirándome reprobatoriamente.

Sonreí, realmente es adorable.

—no estoy diciendo que lo sea, estoy diciéndote que me comporte como tal. —asegure.

—ahora si me dejas continuar…—comente mientras el sonreía de una forma bastante…diferente.

—Edward tengo que decirte que fue lo que sucedió, tienes que saber que fue lo que paso, porque me comporte así, yo…—mi voz tembló un poco, Edward intento callarme una vez mas pero se lo impedí. —simplemente yo necesito que conozcas mi versión, alice me conto que fue lo que paso y yo necesito que sepas que fue lo que me sucedió.

Edward sonrió y me insto a que le contara, nos encontrábamos sentados frente a frente, yo seguía jugueteando con mi pulsera de estrella y la habitación estaba todavía a obscuras la única luz que entraba era la que se colaba por la ventana podía ver a Edward un poco en penumbras, pero de todos modos lo podía observar perfectamente. Lucia arrebatadoramente atractivo…como siempre.

—nunca me han gustado los superhéroes, ni mucho menos las películas basadas en ellos. —intente continuar cuando la carcajada de Edward me interrumpió.

— ¿que? ¿De que te ríes? —dije enojada.

—vienes aquí para hablar conmigo, después de que me trataste un poco…—titubeo— digamos que no fuiste muy cálida; peleas con mi hermana, lloras, me dices que me vas a explicar que fue lo que paso anoche, el porqué de tu actitud y me dices que nunca te han gustado los superhéroes? —sonrío, mientras me miraba por medio de sus largas y tupidas pestanas, y tomaba mi mano haciendo círculos en la palma de mi mano. —lo siento bella, pero te habrás dado cuenta que no soy un superhéroe. No puedo volar, tampoco leer mentes y la kriptonita no tiene ningún efecto en mi. —dijo con algo de sorna.

—oh!, cállate cullen! —comente mientras le daba un golpe en el pecho.

— ¿podrías callarte y dejarme continuar con mi historia, por más ridícula que sea? —pregunte, mientras miraba fijamente mis manos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Sentí que Edward levanto mi barbilla, logrando que lo mirara. Sus ojos estaban algo obscuros. Parecían un verde olivo, en vez de uno esmeralda.

—continua… —susurro. —por...favor. —susurro aun más bajo que no estaba segura de haberlo escuchado bien.

—Como te iba diciendo…—comente sarcásticamente, y no pude evitar rodar mis ojos. —a mi las historias todas fantásticas nunca me han llamado la atención, y toda esa parafernalia que rodaba a esta película, me parecía estúpida. Hasta que la vi, por obligación…

— ¿por obligación? —me interrumpió.

—sí, mi agencia renovó el contrato, y cada vez que lo hacen pues renuevan mi _book;_ querían otras fotos y la inspiración era basada en tu película, me negué en rotundo obviamente pero digamos que...bueno o ellos fueron muy persuasivos o yo no fui lo suficientemente fuerte respecto a mi posición; de todos modos la tenía que ver para saber que era lo que ellos querían que yo hiciera. Tengo que decir que me gusto…y mucho.

—era la primera vez que te veía, casi nunca veo películas de Hollywood, al menos que algún amigo participe, o que yo sepa sea una película buena, no esa basura comercial que colocan hoy en día. Y bueno…—titubee. Empecé a sudar, en pleno invierno!, mi corazón latía mas desbocado, dios! Esto era lo más vergonzoso que iba a hacer o decir en mis veinte años de vida.

—bueno…—me insto Edward con voz dulce.

—Bueno ya podrás suponer el resto—dije como si fuera lo mas obvio.

A lo que Edward no pudo evitar sonreír.

—no, no puedo suponer nada, bella dios! Me es tan difícil leerte. No entiendo a donde quieres llegar. ¿Podrías explicarme?, estás dando vueltas y evasivas, ni siquiera me miras a los ojos, y cuando no haces eso estoy aun más perdido. —dijo con voz dulce pero firme.

—Edward, me gustaste desde que te vi, en esa película. —solté de golpe, mientras lo miraba fijamente para que no tuviera dudas de lo que realmente quería decir. Edward fue muy claro anoche, mis inseguridades me llevaron a no decirle lo que realmente pensaba, o sentía.

_Si cometes un error una vez, significa que eres solo un ser humano…y si cometes el mismo error dos veces quiere decir que eres un estúpido_.

Y yo no soy estúpida. Bueno al menos…no hoy.

Edward se quedo de piedra mientras me miraba, y no decía nada, maldecía internamente al estar en la penumbra porque no lo podía ver con claridad. Y eso era aun más confuso. No sé cuánto tiempo paso solo el permaneció mudo, mientras estábamos sentados uno al frente del otro.

Y ahí todo se vino abajo.

Me di cuenta que había malinterpretado todo, el solo sentía una atracción hacia mí, mientras bueno mientras…yo suspiraba como una estúpida adolescente hormonal.

Acababa de decirle a alguien que me gustaba!

Por primera vez en mi vida y el…solo se quedaba callado.

O en shock.

Quizás en estado catatónico.

Tonta bella!.

Mis ojos empezaron a escocer y solo quería desaparecer.

Me levante corriendo y cuando quise salir a la puerta, me tropecé con un sillón, pegándome justo debajo de la rodilla. Genial! Maldije por lo bajo y cuando quise salir unas manos férreas me atraparon impidiéndomelo.

Lo único que pude sentir fue su respiración en mi cuello.

Y ahí todo se fue abajo.

—bella, bella, bella, bella…—suspiro. En mi cuello mandándome millones de descargas eléctricas. —_mi bella_.

Edward me volteo colocándome justo en frente de el, atrapada entre la puerta y su cuerpo, su aroma me tenia encantada, impidiéndome pensar coherentemente. O hilvanar alguna palabra.

Estaba perdida.

Cada vez sentía a Edward más y más cerca de mi acorralándome, como un cazador con su presa, si anteriormente sus ojos me parecían de un verde olivo, ahora me parecían negros, negros con el carbón, negros como una noche de luna nueva.

Y ahí todo se vino abajo.

Lo último que pude recordar fueron sus labios posándose delicadamente sobre los míos, besándome con dulzura, con delicadeza, como si fuera una pequeña muñeca de porcelana que se fuera a romper por sus besos.

Al principio, quede en shock. Realmente no podía creer que me estuviera besando a mí.

A mí!.

Poco a poco empecé a devolverle el beso, y Edward al sentir mis torpes intentos por besarlo no pudo más que sonreír y aferrarme más cerca a su cuerpo, mientras más pasaba el tiempo más mis labios parecían amoldarse a la perfección a los suyos, nos besábamos con una necesidad imperante, como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello, pero a la vez este beso era tranquilo, suave, tierno, delicado. Pero no por ello carente de pasión.

Era la expresión de lo que sentíamos, sin necesidad de decirlo, nuestros cuerpos lo expresaban bien…bastante bien de hecho.

Era aceptar que había una atracción entre nosotros, era afrontar nuestros miedos de dejar a otras personas entrar a nuestra vida, era aceptar lo que sabíamos y sentíamos, pero por inseguros y orgullosos no decíamos.

Éramos solo Edward y bella.

Que bien sonaba!.

No sé cuanto tiempo duramos besándonos, ¿segundos, minutos horas?

Oh! Horas.

No tengo ni idea.

Cuando nos separamos un poco para tomar algo de aire, Edward descendió con sus besos hacia mi cuello, y luego de forma lenta y ascendente empezó a mordisquearme el lóbulo de mi oreja, donde solo susurraba: _mi bella_!. Con su voz condenadamente sexy.

Y volvía a atacar mis labios sin piedad.

Como si la necesitase!.

Pero claro lo bueno no dura para siempre. Solo pude sentir de repente que Edward se tenso y súbitamente la luz me dejo algo ciega, unos gritos empezaron a resonar por toda la habitación y solo fui consciente de algo.

Rosalie.

Gritando.

Genial!.

_Oh! esta noche iba a ser una noche muy larga._


	10. Aclaraciones

_**Chapter X.**_

_**Aclaraciones.**_

— Edward Anthony Cullen — grito Rosalie. Nos miraba con cara de pocos amigos y tenía su cabello en una recogido en una coleta, era más alta de lo que me pareció a primera vista y sus ojos eran azules, de un azul cielo, pero en este momento Lucían fulgurantes y un solo sentimiento salía a relucir: Ira.

Era más hermosa de lo que podía recordar, tenia puesta una vieja camiseta negra que tenía el icono de una legendaria banda de rock, y un pantalón de chándal gris. Aun con ropas anchas se podía adivinar que tenía una figura impactante, igual a la de las modelos de Sports Illustraded.

—rosalie—bufo Edward exasperado mientras me tomaba de las manos y me sentaba en uno de los sillones, a su lado.

Podía sentir la mirada de rosalie taladrándome y me tense. No sé que tenía ella, pero era intimidante. Ahora que empezaba a recordar, no sé de donde encontré el valor, y coraje para enfrentármele; no soy una persona cobarde, pero soy de hecho bastante pacifica, y evito sobremanera algún tipo de enfrentamiento, porque me conozco lo suficiente para saber que cuando me enojo de verdad. No hay quien me controle. Nadie.

Rosalie, nos siguió y se coloco en frente de nosotros, a mi me miraba con ira, odio, desprecio y a Edward lo miraba con fastidio; como preguntándose porque no hizo lo que ella le dijo, se notaba a leguas que rosalie era de la que siempre conseguía lo que quería, de la forma que lo quería, y cuando lo quería, y si no lo conseguía se ponía histérica; como en estos momentos.

—rosalie, no sé que pretendes comportándote de esta manera, yo soy un hombre hecho y derecho y tu que yo sepa no eres mi madre para que yo tenga que rendirte algún tipo de explicación. —espeto Edward con su voz calmada, y condescendiente. Se notaba a leguas que estaba tratando de tranquilizarse, porque esta situación lo superaba.

—No, no soy nuestra madre—recalco esta palabra con sarcasmo. —pero soy tu hermana, tu hermana mayor y antes de que _esta_, apareciera solías tenerme un poco mas de respeto ¿no? Eddie. —se burlo. Mirándolo fijamente y alzando la ceja.

Edward que en ese momento estaba tratando de controlarse perdió los estribos.

— ¡Ya basta!—grito exasperado. Mientras se levanto de su sitio.

— ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no es _esta_? Es bella, su nombre es bella. Pero para ti, es solamente Isabella. Veo que no vas a dar tu brazo a torcer ni yo tampoco, así que mejor me voy de esta habitación. Voy a llamar a Eleazar, necesito conseguir otra habitación de hotel. —Edward hizo amago de levantarse a buscar su celular, pero yo lo impedí lo jale para que sentara junto a mí en el sofá. La cara de rosalie era un poema, a leguas se notaba que Edward y ella no solían discutir, y claramente no iban a empezar por mí.

No lo iba a permitir.

—Edward por favor…—le rogue.

El solo acaricio mi mejilla, y sonrió, pero de hecho se notaba que esa sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos.

—tranquila, bells. —contesto Edward en un susurro.

—que linda parejita ¿a que no? —volvió a burlarse rosalie. Edward solo rodo los ojos. Y cuando iba a contestarle fui más rápida.

— ¡Ya basta!—comente con mi voz más alta de lo normal, Edward y rosalie me miraban confundidos.

—lo siento Edward, pero yo no voy a permitir que te vayas de esta habitación peleado con tu hermana, bueno al menos no por mi culpa. —dije.

— ¿y quién te dijo que esto es por ti? —bufo rosalie. —vaya pero que ego tienes, niña. —completo con sarcasmo.

Edward iba a hablar, pero apreté su mano indicándole que yo era la que iba a hablar.

— ¿entonces por que rosalie? —dije retándola con la Mirada. — ¿no me impedías la entrada porque no querías que hablara con tu hermano? —me burle. — ¿o no eras tú la que le dijiste que no ibas a permitir que el hablara conmigo? ¿O…no fuiste tú la que pego el grito en el cielo, cuando vio a Edward y a mí besándonos? —dije con sorna —¡oh! No, rosalie tienes toda la razón, esto no es sobre mi y soy una egocéntrica completa, por favor ilumíname con tu sapiencia, porque no entiendo. —espete con sarcasmo

Ella solo bufo y mientras me acribillaba con la Mirada.

—bella, por favor, déjala ella es así. —me dijo Edward con voz dulce.

—esto no tiene nada que ver contigo _pequeña_. —me dijo lo ultimo al oído.

—no soy estúpida Edward, y no insultes mi inteligencia…o sentido común. —le dije con voz dura. El solo alzo una ceja, mientras el desconcierto iluminaba todo su rostro.

—Edward, tu y yo…bueno claramente se, que soy una recién llegada, pero de hecho algo que se, es que la familia es importante y bueno, ella es tu hermana. No pueden seguir discutiendo por estupideces.

— ¿estupideces? —chillo rosalie en su asiento mientras se levantaba y caminaba por la habitación; parecía una Leona apunto de atacar a su presa.

— ¿te parece una estupidez, ir a buscar a tu hermano, encontrarlo borracho, con la mirada perdida, casi, casi, armando un espectáculo, aun sabiendo que él hace parte de ese mundo y que tiene personas a su alrededor, bueno no personas, hienas —aclaro—esperando una sola oportunidad para destruirlo?. Y encontrarlo borracho, armando un espectáculo en medio de la semana de la moda, cuando tiene en su contrato estipulado que nada de escándalos, de lo contrario lo echarían de su trabajo. ¿Te parece eso una estupidez bella? —Pregunto rosalie con su voz dura y fría como un iceberg.—porque a mi claramente no me parece.

—rosalie, cállate—espeto Edward. —ella no tiene la culpa—completo.

—Edward no más, ella tiene razón. —comente.

Realmente si anteriormente me sentía de lo peor, ahora lo sentía mucho más.

Sabia por alice, que Edward se emborracho, que casi arma un escándalo y fue ella, rosalie su hermana quien lo evito.

Como le agradecía.

—tienes razón, rosalie no es una estupidez, y si tienes todo el derecho a estar enojada conmigo si quieres pero tu hermano no tiene nada que ver. —dije intentando por todos los medios respirar y quitarme ese nudo en la garganta.

—al menos lo reconoces. —dijo con voz más tranquila.

—sí, lo hago, pero lo que haya pasado en esa habitación nos compete solo a Edward y a mí, lo siento tu como su hermana y publicista se que te preocupas por él, pero tú no sabes cómo fueron las cosas, para que vengas a juzgarme sin razones.

— ¿sin razones? —cuestiono.

—rosalie, las tienes, créeme si yo tuviera un hermano y lo encontrara así, igual a Edward también estuviera molesta; pero por ahí dicen que una historia siempre tiene dos partes. Tu solo conociste lo que paso al final del día, no conoces los motivos, por los cuales yo me fui y Edward empezó a tomar.

Edward solo me miraba intentando hablar, pero cada vez que lo intentaba rosalie o yo lo callábamos con nuestras miradas.

—que yo sepa yo no le puse un arma en la cabeza obligándolo a tomar, el lo hizo porque quiso, porque pudo y así lo decidió.

—pero por tu culpa, fue tu rechazo lo que lo llevo hacia eso. —dijo rosalie claramente fuera de sus casillas.

— ¿que fácil es para ti no? —pregunto de forma retorica. —venir como poncio pilato, y lavarte las manos.

—no lo estoy haciendo, solo te estoy hablando con claridad. Yo no obligue a Edward a hacerlo pero tampoco estoy excusándome; pero ya te dije que no pienso contarte lo que paso anoche, si Edward lo quiere hacer, adelante, pero eso es algo que nos compete a los dos, entiendo que lo quieras proteger, y que te preocupes por él, pero no te permito que me quieras tratar como si fuera un trapo sucio, y lo siento por ser entrometida, pero se nota a leguas que tu adoras a tu hermano, y lo que te enerva de esta situación soy yo. No él. Si quieres culparme adelante, pero no lo culpes a él, no discutas con tu hermano por una desconocida, el siempre va a ser tu hermano, y tu a mi no me conoces. —comente mientras me levantaba de el sofá.

Rosalie quedo impertérrita en su lugar, Edward me siguió tomándome de las manos. Y una corriente eléctrica me volvió a recorrer.

¿Pero que tiene este hombre que con solo tocarme, millones de corrientazos eléctricos me recorren toda?

—bella—pronuncio Edward con su voz sedosa mientras caminaba hacia fuera de su habitación.

—sí, Edward—comente mientras me volteaba para hablar con él.

—lo siento—suspiro agachando un poco su cabeza y colocando su frente sobre la mía.

Podía ver sus ojos verdes, sus hermosas, gruesas y perfectamente delineadas cejas. El quería decirme tanto con esa mirada, y honestamente había muchas cosas por decir.

Y que no habíamos dicho.

—no tienes nada de que disculparte, claramente si buscas a alguien a quien culpar pues soy yo. —comente con voz melancólica.

—tú no tienes la culpa, bella, lo que paso simplemente paso. —comento con voz dulce.

Pero yo no podía permitirlo, si de hecho quería empezar algo con Edward, tenía que decirle, que fue lo que me paso; el pánico que me inundo, ese terror que tengo de dejar entrar a las personas a mi vida, de confiar, y de querer. Siempre pienso que las personas me van a dejar, y nunca espero nada de nadie, a la final termino alejando a la gente, con mi absoluta indiferencia. Pero no es eso, es miedo; aunque realmente no se a donde me lleve todo esto con Edward, solo sé que quiero hacer las cosas bien. Punto.

—no Edward, no así no. —susurre mirándolo y perdiéndome por enésima vez en sus orbes verdes y mordiendo mi labio inferior; clara señal que estaba nerviosa.

— ¿así no que bella? No entiendo—comento.

—sí, queremos empezar, lo que sea que estemos empezando, quiero que las cosas sean claras y te debo al menos eso, contarte mi versión de los hechos, lo intente pero no salió como esperaba. —dije mientras recordaba el comportamiento de Edward, que claramente me extraño.

—sí, lo siento yo… —dijo Edward de forma nerviosa, mientras se agarraba su cabello.

—tu... —le inste. Realmente necesitaba saber que pasaba. Que sentía el, sus acciones decían una cosa, pero lo que me había dicho o en este caso no dicho me confundía.

Más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Si, parece imposible. Pero no, no lo es. Estaba más confundida de lo que ya de por sí, siempre estoy.

—bella, yo se que tienes preguntas, pero en estos momentos no es lo más apropiado, alguien podría pasar, o simplemente la sicótica de mi hermana puede volver, y no quiero más interrupciones, ¿te parece si hablamos de esto en otro lugar? —pregunto.

Me confundía su actitud, realmente quería hablar con él, no importaba donde, ni como. Solo estando con él me olvidaba de todo. Pero de todos modos él tenía razón.

La sicótica de su hermana puede volver, o peor…alguien nos puede ver. Y al segundo la noticia estaría de titular en alguna de esas estúpidas y tontas revistas rosas; llevaban meses detrás de Edward para saber con quién salía o no, antes de que publicaran su tan supuesto romance con heidy, le colocaban o quitaban novias, como quitarle un dulce a un niño. Era asqueroso. Y yo como una estúpida estaba muerta de celos.

Sí, soy patética. Tener un amor platónico, que en ese entonces no sabía de tu existencia, y estar celosa de que el lleve una vida. En la cual yo claramente no hacia parte, si, lo sé patético.

Pero de todos modos Esa soy yo.

— ¿bella, te parece? —me saco Edward de mis eternas cavilaciones.

—sí, me parece. —comente con una pequeña sonrisa. En cambio la de Edward era gigante. Sus ojos se iluminaron y se veía más hermoso de lo que ya era.

Si, se pudiera.

— ¿Cuándo?, ¿dónde? —pregunte impaciente.

Edward rio por lo bajo, su risa era angelical.

— ¿te parece ahora? —pregunto algo nervioso. —me refiero te parece si vamos al restaurante, para hablar, o…—titubeo. Lucia claramente nervioso—podemos ir a tu habitación…— me parecía que se había sonrojado un poco. ¿Se sonrojo un poco?. Me parece que no estoy viendo bien. Yo solo pude alzar la ceja al ver su sonrojo.

—me refiero, tu sabes para…mmm—dudo—para tener más privacidad. —medio sonreí, de hecho se veía adorable nervioso. —demonios, no, no es lo que piensas, es que tu sabes la prensa y todas esas estupideces que dicen. —dijo Edward intentando disculparse.

Era tan adorable.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

Edward solo me miraba con las cejas alzadas y confundido.

— ¿que es lo gracioso bella? —su voz sonaba algo tensa.

—te ves tan hermoso nervioso. —sonreí, acariciándole las mejillas. El solo pudo sonrojarse más y sonreír de forma tímida.

—y yo ni siquiera te había dicho, o en su defecto reclamado algo y ya estabas nervioso. Dando explicaciones que no te había pedido; ¿sabías que explicación dada que no haya sido pedida es culpabilidad asumida? —comente.

—te estás burlando de mi señorita swan—afirmo con una voz fingida de enojo.

—no, para nada señor cullen. —comente mientras le seguía el juego.

—por supuesto que sí, y por eso mereces un castigo. —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿ah si?, ¿cuál es? —pregunte, siguiéndole el juego.

—no, vas a tener un beso de despedida. —dijo con la voz más seria que le escuche.

No pude evitar sorprenderme, y colocar una muy fingida cara de asombro y de dolor.

De hecho alguien que pueda besar a Edward y de un momento a otro no hacerlo, sufriría.

Y mucho.

— ¿es en serio _Eddie_? —pregunte con una falsa voz de niña consentida.

Edward bufo, sabía que odiaba ese apodo.

—Por favor— empecé a rogarle acercándome mas, mucho más y haciendo esos pucheros que alice me enseno a hacer.

¡Bendita alice!.

—eres mi perdición Isabella swan, te juro que lo eres. —susurro Edward sobre mis labios antes de besarme.

Sin piedad.

Con pasión.

Con ardor y espero que con cariño.

Tenía tantas preguntas…preguntas sin respuesta.

Pero algo que sabía, con certeza era que Edward cullen había calado hondo, muy hondo en mi.

Lo que no sabía era cuanto.

Ni como.

O donde.

_Bueno, este fue un pequeño regalo, no se si de mi para uds o de mi para mi._

_Haha._

_Un regalo por no haber actualizado por mas de un mes, siempre digo lo mismo, lamento la demora, pero honestamente al parecer mi neurona estaba en una especie de huelga, y no me dejaba avanzar._

_De todos modos espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo anterior, y de este. De hecho este lo escribi inmediatamente después que actualize con el 9. Honestamente este capitulo simplemente surgió, pensaba adelantarlo, mas no terminarlo. _

_Me siento realizada!. _

_Es broma._

_Bueno, aprovechándome de mi neurona… quisiera agradecerle a todas las lectoras que me han dejado reviews, a cada una de ellas:_

_A pearl rose swan. Muchas gracias; dejaste mi primer review . Y espero si es que continuas leyendo, que te haya gustado el cap._

_A manuela cullen, a una nina llamada anka, que me colocas que eres colombiana y barranquillera._

_Haha guess what? Yo también soy de barranquilla._

_xD._

_vanezhittacullen2__, __isa861115__, __RomyRob__, Vanessa C, y veronica. Muchas, muchas gracias._

_Honestamente yo no escribo para satisfacer a mas nadie si no a mi misma, pero se que es importante la opinión de los demás en mis escritos, ¿si no cual es el punto de publicarlo?. Les agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios y los tomo en cuenta. _

_Es en serio. Yo soy de esas lectoras silenciosas, y por lo que veo esta historia tiene muchas de ellas. A las cuales les doy las gracias, por los alertas y favoritos._

_Creo que lo he dicho anteriormente , es agradable saber que mi imaginación entretenga a alguien mas que a mi misma. Y también soy una lectora de Fics. La cual sufre, cuando sus historias favoritas no las actualizan, por eso decidi actualizar este cap hoy mismo, porque si no muere en mi compu; a pesar de que casi no veo, y tengo que dormir y no lo he hecho._

_Ahhh y claro…como no!._

_Agradecerle a vale, vale, vale…por su apoyo. Gracias eh?._

_xD. Y si como ya te he dicho, aceptare tu sugerencia._

_Bueno me voy._

_Se acepta sugerencias, huevos, tomates y rosas, pero en mi caso serian tulipanes, son mas lindos xD._

_Alguna inquietud. Comuníquese a …: haha._

_En mi perfil colocare mi twitter, el formsrping (que casi nunca uso). Y mi msn por si quieren preguntar, y saber cuando actualizare y asi. De hecho se aceptan sugerencias, tengo una idea bastante clara de lo que quiero, pero me parece que es mas divertido asi._

_Uds sugieren y yo solo me dedico a darle vida. Buah!. ¿De todos modos…no se supone que para eso esta esto, para tener una interaccion?._

_Me ire a dormir. _

_Bueno, y creo, espero actualizar mas prontoo:)._

_Meh!_


	11. Giving Up

Chapter XI.

Giving Up.

Canciones Recomendadas:

TNT de ACDC.

Giving Up De Ingrid Michelson.

—Edward—dije cuando nos separamos para tomar aire.

—mmm? —susurro mientras estábamos frente a frente con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿no se supone que ya nos íbamos a mi habitación? —pregunte.

—si, vámonos. —comento tomándome de las manos y jalándome. A lo que no pude evitar reírme.

—Edward, Edward. —intente detenerlo, caminaba bastante rápido, llevándome como a una nina pequeña.

Se notaba que estaba impaciente.

—camina rápido, bella. —me apresuro.

—lo siento, pero no todos caminamos a tu misma velocidad. —me queje, intentándole seguir el paso.

—mi velocidad es perfectamente normal, no tengo la culpa que camines a la misma velocidad que una Tortuga con reuma. —se mofo.

No pude evitar soltar su mano y hacer un gesto fingido de indignación, a lo que Edward se volteo y me sonrió, y yo le respondí sacándole la lengua cual niña pequeña y abalanzándome sobre el.

—eres hombre muerto, cullen. —dije. Edward solo se mofo y me dio esa sonrisa torcida que a mi tanto me gustaba.

— ¿Para donde se supone que vamos, creí que íbamos a mi habitación?—comente.

—para allá es donde vamos bella.

— ¿y tu como sabes dónde queda mi habitación?— pregunte.

Edward solo volvió a sonreír como él lo hacía, dejándome a mi idiotizada observándolo.

—yo se muchas cosas bella. —dijo bromeando.

— ¿si? No me digas, yo que pensaba que mi agencia protegía bastante mi privacidad…—me mofe.

—si, de hecho si lo hacen, fue algo difícil saber en cual habitación te estás hospedando, pero no imposible. —dijo con suficiencia.

— ¿ah sí?, ¿así que sabes en que habitación me estoy quedando, no? —pregunte con suspicacia.

—por supuesto, es en la 2172—comento arrogantemente.

Arrogante.

Egocéntrico.

Adorable.

—bella, me estas prestando atención, ¿en que estas pensando? —comento mientras alzaba una de sus cejas.

—En ti—asegure, el solo me dio esa torcida sonrisa que me encanta.

¡Vaya, que me encanta!

—ah si, ya lo sé soy tan adorable…todas piensan en mi, se mueren por mí. —dijo en broma.

—eres un estupido arrogante cullen. —espete.

—sí, lo soy pero ¿así te gusto o no?

—no, no me gustas en absoluto, además no te creas el centro del universo cullen porque no lo eres.

—que mala mentirosa eres bella. —dijo sonriendo.

Soy pésima mentirosa en eso tenía razón, pero no le iba a decir que estaba en lo correcto; me gustaba discutir con él.

Me gustan estas conversaciones sin sentido, donde hablamos de todo y de nada a la vez.

—no, no lo soy cullen. date cuenta que además ni siquiera haces tu trabajo bien. —comente sonriendo.

El solo soltó una carcajada.

— ¡vaya!, que si eres una mala mentirosa, me acabas de decir que te gustan mis películas. —comento.

—sí, pero eso ¿qué tiene que ver en lo que estamos hablando, cullen?—pregunte.

—Bella, eres la persona mas despistada que he conocido—sonrió— me dijiste que no hago mi trabajo bien. —dijo imitando mi voz.

—no me refería a ese trabajo, tonto. —reí.

—me perdí.

—cuando no. —dije con sorna.

—Explícate— exigió.

—me dijiste que sabias en que habitacion me estaba quedando, ¿no?

—sí, hice muy bien mi trabajo ¿o no? ¿Es la 2172? —pregunto.

—no, no lo es. —dije sonriéndole triunfalmente. Mientras estábamos esperando el ascensor.

—claro, que lo es, me tome mi tiempo para hacer algunas llamadas, y averigüé tu habitación, casi, casi misión imposible pero no lo fue, me sentí como sherlock Holmes en una de sus misiones.

Y cuando dijo eso no pude evitar soltar la carcajada. Me imaginaba a Edward con esas gabardinas, fumando y ¡demonios!, se vería tan sexy. El es el tipo de hombre que aunque le colocaras una bolsa de basura aun se vería sexy.

—tú, no eres sherlock Holmes, Eddie mejor quédate como actor, porque como detective te mueres de hambre—dije entre risas.

—tú solo estas celosa, de mi. Me tienes envidia acéptalo. Soy tan cool. —Dijo bromeando—soy sherlock Holmes. No me parezco. —comento mientras hacia muecas.

—querrás decir Watson. —dije riéndome aun mas.

En esos momentos el ascensor llego.

—Mentirosa, vamos a tu habitación, te encanta llevarme la contraria bella, —dijo jalándome dentro del ascensor, sin darme tiempo para detenerlo.

Y mucho menos me dio tiempo para reaccionar, cuando quise darme cuenta tenia a Edward aprisionándome contra la fría pared del ascensor besándome, apasionadamente y sin tregua.

Entreabrí mis labios, su lengua y la mía empezaron a danzar, como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo.

Con el todo era tan fácil, sentía que lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, en vez desde hace un par de días.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, como siempre que Edward me besaba, solo sentí que Edward se movió un poco y en un movimiento en seco, el ascensor se sacudió. No pude evitar gritar y exaltarme, a lo que Edward solo empezó a reírse, yo le di un puno en el pecho por burlarse de mí.

—idiota. —murmure.

El solo continúo riéndose.

—lo siento, no pude evitarlo. —comento. Acercándose peligrosamente a mí una vez más.

—Edward, aléjate de mí—dije mientras me alejaba en ese pequeño y reducido espacio.

—podrás correr, pero nunca esconderte. —comento mientras colocaba un rostro parecido a un sicópata.

Los dos nos reímos por ese comentario.

— ¿que no pudiste evitar? —pregunte.

—besarte, desde ayer que lo quería hacer, cuando te vi, te juro que si la señora no hubiera entrado, te hubiera besado hasta cansarme—dijo besándome el cuello—eso quiere decir nunca.

No pude evitar sonreír.

— ¿y ahora esto se daño? —pregunte angustiada.

— ¿te da miedo? —sonrió.

— ¡oh! Cállate cullen, claro que no. —comente haciéndome la fuerte. De hecho no me daba miedo me daba pánico.

—no tienes nada que temer pequeña. —dijo dándome pequeños besos en el rostro.

—te dije que no tengo miedo. —comente indignada.

—si, claro pero no te preocupes yo estoy aquí, después de todo soy un superhéroe—susurro lo último en mi oído.

—si claro. —comente rodando los ojos.

—tú sabes que si, bella.

—_I'm T.N.T. I'm dynamite, T.N.T and I win the fight_…—empezo a cantar y no pude evitar reirme. A todo pulmon.

—Eres un payaso cullen.

—Vámonos—el ascensor súbitamente empezó a funcionar.

—cullen, me has dejado creer que el estúpido ascensor se daño, ¿y tú solo lo tenias detenido? —espete con furia.

Era un imbécil.

Romántico…pero de todos modos un imbécil.

—no te molestes, es que de verdad te quería besar. —dijo haciendo pucheros y dándome besos en toda la cara, y en mi nariz.

—no sé qué hacemos aquí, Edward, la 2172 ya no es mi habitación.

— ¿cómo así? —pregunto sorprendido.

—así como lo ves.

—alice, digamos que hizo un intercambio de habitaciones, ahora mi habitación queda al frente de la tuya, si no me hubieras jalado y hecho caminar, además de besarme sin dejarme respirar y mucho menos pensar coherentemente quizás te hubiera dicho que paso. —explique.

— ¡vaya!, creo que realmente debería agradecerle a alice, ¿así que ahora somos vecinos?

—si…vecinos.

—te tendré mucho más cerca

—ya lo estoy, ¿no? —pregunte.

—por supuesto, por supuesto. —comento sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Llegamos a la habitación en completo silencio, realmente no era un silencio incomodo por el contrario con Edward todo era agradable, incluso cuando no estábamos hablando, bromeando o besándonos.

Cuando entramos estaba todo en penumbras, una tenue luz iluminaba la habitación; a tientas ingresamos y intente buscar a alice pero no había rastro de ella. Lo cual agradecí enormemente, ya me la imaginaba haciéndome sus millón y un preguntas con total independencia si Edward estaba a mi lado o no.

Si, alice.

Le ofrecí algo de tomar a Edward a lo cual se negó, arrastrándome en el sentido más literal hacia el sillón de la pequeña antesala de la suite.

Sentía a Edward algo tenso y nervioso, me levante para prender las luces pero simplemente se negó jalándome una vez más hacia el sofá.

—bella, simplemente quédate aquí, no necesito agua ni un millón de luces, con la poca luz que hay, te puedo ver a la perfección y con eso me basta, además no necesito nada, solo a ti.

No pude evitar sonreír.

—solo quédate a mi lado y escucha lo que te quiero decir, se que realmente apenas nos estamos conociendo que de hecho no empezamos con el pie derecho, hubo demasiadas confusiones, yo solo quiero empezar las cosas bien contigo, y sobre todas las cosas no quiero que haya mas enredos y por eso quiero que sepas la verdad.

—Toda.

—Edward, yo te creo, creo que no tienes nada con heidy y que yo me…—me interrumpió.

—tú, nada bella simplemente déjame decirte las cosas ¿si? — no pude evitar sonreír y asentir como nina tonta.

—bella, la mayor desventaja de mi trabajo es la prensa, en especial la rosa, amarilla o del color que sea. Detesto sus mentiras, los chismes y esa permanente especulación acerca de mi vida privada, yo siempre he sido demasiado reservado incluso antes de que esta locura comenzara—comento con voz dulce mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos.

—pero una de las cosas que siempre voy a agradecer es que por medio de esos estúpidos buitres, yo te pude conocer, sé que esto sonara completamente bizarro y cursi pero realmente es la verdad— suspiro y se paso su mano libre por el cabello. Clara señal que estaba nervioso.

—Edward, créeme que yo no te voy a juzgar por nada de lo que digas—comente mientras le reiteraba esto apretando aun mas fuerte nuestras manos.

El solo sonrió y continúo hablando.

—La primera vez que supe de ti estaba en Suecia grabando los exteriores de la primer película que estaba fuera de la saga; mi agente entro a mi habitación, estático porque estaba acaparando todas las portadas de las revistas importantes incluso las de moda y ni más ni menos que _Nature, _donde tú estabas en la portada.

— la única vez que rompí mi propia regla de leer un artículo que escribían sobre mi fue porque tu aparecías allí—suspiro, y se masajeo las sienes en un intento de tranquilizarse un poco. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y me miro fijamente, nos quedamos así por un momento, quizás unos minutos o segundos.

—suena muy cursi ¿a que no? —pregunto con esa sonrisa torcida pero se le notaba nervioso.

—no, no en lo absoluto. —sonreí.

—pero de todos modos no debes confiar en mi opinión—Edward me miro algo escéptico alzando una de sus cejas.

—he visto titanic al menos un millón de veces y siempre lloro, sin contar que leí "The notebook" y por supuesto también llore.

El solo carcajeo y se acerco un poco más, pero aun manteniendo una distancia prudencial, lo que significa no-tan-cerca-para-besarte-pero-si-para-hacerte-desearme.

¡Y vaya cómo funcionaba!

—tú eres un caso peculiar _madeimoselle._

—sígueme contando Edward.

—ok.

—te veías absolutamente hermosa en esa portada "al natural" sin una gota de maquillaje. Me cautivaste; las modelos siempre me han parecido algo…—titubeo—inalcanzables, demasiado perfectas para mi gusto, y demasiado predecibles; sin embargo, tu llamaste mi atención, pensé que era por tu físico, pero me encontré a mi mismo buscándote en Google, entrando a un blog donde colocaban todo el día noticias tuyas, realmente se que suena demasiado bizarro pero cuando llegaba a el hotel en las noches lo único que me distraía eras tú, siempre con una sonrisa en tu rostro, bella yo…—suspiro cerrando sus ojos.

Yo realmente no podía creer lo que Edward me estaba diciendo. ¿A él le sucedió lo mismo que a mí? ¿Por qué? Entre tantas actrices y modelos que había ¿porque yo?

—Edward—susurre intentando que abriera los ojos.

—Edward…—insistí pero aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Y lo bese.

Con todas las fuerzas que tenia, con pasión; él me devolvió el beso y ambos estuvimos besándonos hasta que respirar se volvió una necesidad imperante.

Nos quedamos así por algunos segundos intentando recuperar nuestra respiración, bastante errática por cierto.

— ¿por qué? —no pude evitar preguntarle.

Sus grandes orbes me miraron con sorpresa y esa hermosa sonrisa torcida surco su rostro una vez mas.

— ¿por qué no? querrás decir. —

—bella…mi bella. —susurro mientras repartía besos en mi rostro; nariz, barbilla, mejillas, frente, ojos. Un beso casto en los labios; se alejo demasiado rápido sabiendo que si se demoraba más en los labios…íbamos a estar así hasta que no pudiéramos respirar.

—déjame terminar, por favor.

Asentí.

—no sabía que tenias tu que me cautivaba, pero realmente no importaba me gustabas, y mucho. Me encontraba todas las noches leyendo sobre ti, encontrándote más interesante cada vez más. Leía cada entrevista, cada reportaje, critica sobre ti, aunque no creyera de mucho en lo que decían las entrevistas, ya sabes por experiencia propia, prefería ver los videos tuyos en youtube. Soy el hombre más bizarro que has conocido ¿a que no? —pregunto con recelo en sus ojos.

Y lo volví a besar respondiendo esa estúpida pregunta.

Corrección era el hombre más adorable que había conocido.

—espero eso haya respondido tu pregunta…eres adorable cullen.

Sonrió.

—lo sé. —comento de forma arrogante.

Reí.

—eres un arrogante. —dije mientras rodaba los ojos.

—adorable, bella swan…Soy adorable.

—Continua—exigí.

—iba a los eventos de modas a los cuales me invitaban solo para verte, esperaba encontrarte allí, invitarte un trago y conocerte, pero de alguna u otra forma tu nunca estabas y a los eventos que tu asistías, yo no podía ir.

Hasta que salió este proyecto, mi agente me comento que había una nueva película que todavía estaba en proceso pero que uno de los platos iba a ser en parís, y que probablemente se empezara a rodar durante la semana de la moda ya que la historia trata sobre una agente de la CIA que se convierte en modelo, para poder introducirse al mundo de las tratas de blancas. Sabiendo que tu ibas a estar aquí, no lo dude y decidí participar.

— ¿sueno como un sicópata adorable? —cuestiono.

—deja de decir eso Edward—chille enojada.

—no, no eres bizarro, no me pareces un sicópata, ni un cursi. —asegure.

—eres solo un hombre, Edward, alguien al cual yo por extraña razón que parezca le guste, y decidió conocerme. Punto.

—un hombre y una mujer que se atraen, eso es algo normal, sucede desde el inicio de los tiempos, de otra forma ninguno de nosotros dos estuviéramos aquí, es una necesidad básica. Y no me refiero al sexo únicamente.

—si lo sé, solo que estaba bastante nervioso no sabía cómo te lo tomarías, no sabía que ibas a pensar de mi.

—Edward estamos por tu parte de esta historia falta la mía, y créeme que cuando la escuches te vas a tranquilizar y vas a dejar de pensar en estupideces.

—es solo que bella, me gustas y mucho…no quiero que pienses mal de mí o malinterpretes todo, se que no es un caso bastante común. Eso no pasa en la vida común y corriente.

—primero, no le veo nada de malo, en segundo no hay nada de común y mucho menos corriente en ti, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Sígueme contando Edward.

Asintió con una sonrisa.

—así que hice el casting y el director quien ya había visto mi trabajo por una película independiente que rodé en argentina, el cual le había gustado mi trabajo decidió contratarme para el papel principal. Intente por todos los medios conseguir en que hotel te estabas hospedando, de hecho tu agencia si protege tu privacidad bastante bien, fue casi, casi misión imposible sacarles información, intente por todos los medios, hasta me pase por un jaque árabe intentando conseguir así sea tu número telefónico pero no cedieron.

Eso sí que me cogió fuera de base.

¿Jaque árabe?

No pude evitar echarme a reír, las lágrimas caían de mis ojos en la forma más literal de la palabra. Edward se unió a mis risas, además empezó a decir que él era muy bueno con los acentos y empezó a imitar y hablar como un "árabe". Duramos bastante tiempo riéndonos.

—eso fue lo más divertido que he escuchado en mucho tiempo. —declare.

—es cierto, mi agencia tiene terminantemente prohibido dar algún tipo de información personal, al menos que no inicien en negociaciones y me contraten como modelo, no pueden dar mi número telefónico, o algún otro tipo de información.

—pero no contaban con mi astucia—comento con sorna.

— ¿Como conseguiste la información?—pregunte con curiosidad.

—ah no, eso sí que no, te puedo decir el milagro, pero no el santo, hermosa.

— ¡Edward! —chille con falsa indignación.

—no puedes ir diciéndome que conseguiste la habitación de hotel, y no se que mas información y no decirme más nada, es totalmente injusto—comente mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—de hecho no lo es, ya sabes lo que dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato. —sentencio.

—No soy ningún gato, así que cuéntame—demande.

—No—sentencio muy seguro.

Pero Edward no contaba, con que cuando yo quería algo… iba por ello.

Me acerque lentamente, haciendo ligeros pucheros y batiendo mis pestanas tal cual había aprendido de alice.

—por favor, dime Edward, no seas injusto—susurraba en su cuello avanzando lentamente hacia su oreja y mordisqueándola un poco.

—ed…—susurre mientras seguía besándolo por su mandíbula y avanzaba muy lentamente hacia sus labios.

—Eres mi perdición bella swan, te lo juro que lo eres—sentencio mientras arremetía apasionadamente contra mis labios una vez mas, y yo realmente no me quejaba.

No podría hacerlo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría?

Nuestros besos poco a poco subían de tono, y se volvían mucho mas…necesitados. Edward poco a poco fue deshaciendo el beso, volviéndolo más suave, pero no por eso menos apasionado.

Yo de hecho no era así, siempre he sido algo…mojigata con respecto a los hombres. No soy de esa clase de mujeres que van por la vida saltando de novio en novio porque no pueden aguantar su soledad, de hecho, si algo he aprendido en este negocio es a sentirme bien estando sola, así que no me conformo con cualquier idiota que se atraviese en mi camino con tal de no sentirme sola. Aunque mis amigas consideran que soy bastante selectiva. De todos modos, nunca doy un beso en la primera cita, tengo mis reglas, no me gusta que me consideren una chica fácil; tengo una reputación la cual mantener.

Pero con Edward todo era tan distinto, todo se sentía tan natural, era como si lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, no me sentía fuera de lugar y mucho menos, que me estaba comportando como una cualquiera.

Con Edward estaba rompiendo todas mis reglas de auto preservación.

Y no me importaba.

En lo absoluto.

He vivido demasiado tiempo constipada con mis propias reglas, protegiéndome de todo y de todos, casi nunca dejo a la gente entrar en mi vida; mejor dicho nunca.

Puedo parecer segura e independiente en el exterior, pero la verdad es que tengo millones de miedos, y por más que me cueste aceptarlo, siempre puedo llegar a necesitar a alguien en mi vida. Nunca me he enamorado por el simple hecho de que tengo pavor a que me rompan el corazón.

Siempre he sido una cobarde, y a la final ¿que he conseguido?

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

No he conseguido un corazón roto, pero tampoco he vivido.

Asi que Edward era esa especie de tiquete sin retorno hacia lo desconocido, era la posibilidad de por primera vez enfrentar a lo que mas temía, sin ningún tipo de protección, o algún plan de soporte.

"_Enfrenta lo que más le temes hasta superarlo_".

Y eso iba a hacer iba a enfrentarme a mi más grande temor.

Y realmente no me importaba el resultado.

Tampoco estaba pensando en casarme con Edward y tener hijos y toda esa parafernalia. No creo en el matrimonio y no estoy preparada para tener hijos, al menos no dentro de mínimo unos quince anos.

Pero si estaba harta de huir, y vivir escondiéndome. Porque seamos sinceros, lo que he venido haciendo durante todos estos años es simplemente escondiéndome y huyendo de la realidad. Demasiado asustada para enfrentar a mis miedos.

Y nunca había encontrado un miedo tan pero tan atractivo que este. No me refiero a lo físico…bueno no del todo.

Sabía que estaba arriesgando bastante, y podía salir lastimada.

Pero no me importaba.

Lo que sea que estemos teniendo o "empezando" en estos momentos valía la pena.

Edward valía la pena.

Definitivamente con Edward todos mis instintos de auto preservación se evaporaban.

Completamente.


	12. We are who we are

Chapter XII.

We are who we are.

Gravity: Sara Bareilles.

Nuestras respiraciones aun eran agitadas, la habitación seguía en penumbras y yo seguía intentando hacer que Edward me contara como había conseguido esa información.

—Edward, por favor dime. —pedí, por ya enésima vez.

— ¿por que tanto interés bella, el fin justifica los medios en este caso. ¿No crees?

—es por mi seguridad Edward—afirme.

— ¿a que te refieres? —pregunto con recelo.

—si tu pudiste conseguir esa información, cualquiera puede no es que me este quejando, pero… quiero saber exactamente que se está filtrando para protegerme. Eso es todo. —asegure.

Sentí que Edward se tenso a mi lado, al momento de explicarle, aunque yo realmente no estaba en un peligro potencial o algo por el estilo, realmente era un fastidio tener que lidiar con periodistas tratando de acercarse todo el tiempo en hoteles, hostigándome con preguntas que no tienen nada que ver con mi vida profesional y por el otro lado, están alguno que otro 'admirador', de esos tipos que creen que porque tienen dinero pueden enviarme joyas costosas, champan, rosas y todas esas pendejadas porque quieren salir con 'una supermodelo' no conmigo, estoy segura si ellos se tomaran el tiempo de realmente conocerme ni la mitad querrían salir conmigo después.

No soy tan interesante.

— ¿de que exactamente tienes que protegerte, bella?

—Pues ya sabes de los periodistas—asegure mirando a mis manos, no quería decirle también que eran de los 'intensos' acosadores que tenia. No quería que pensara que realmente era de esas mujeres que tenía un millón de admiradores y que cambiaba de hombre como cambiar de bolso. Una especie de 'come hombre'.

—hay algo que no me estás diciendo bella. —aseguro con voz tensa.

Eso me tomo desprevenida.

¿Cómo podría el saber que no le estaba diciendo algo?

— ¿a que te refieres? —pregunte haciéndome la tonta.

—cuando estas nerviosa, empiezas a juguetear con tus manos y huyes mi mirada. Y te colocaste nerviosa cuando te pregunte, así que puedo deducir que hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

—Dime—demando.

—no es nada Edward. —asegure.

—Dime—demando por segunda vez.

—ok, es únicamente que además de los periodistas intensos, tengo que lidiar con todos estos 'admiradores' que apenas saben dónde estoy hospedándome me mandan todas estas estúpidas cosas y me desesperan, eso es todo—asegure.

—¿y porque no me lo querías decir bella?

—porque no quería que pensaras que entraba en este estúpido estereotipo de 'súper modelo', que le encantan los diamantes, solo va a cenar a restaurantes finos, y si son franceses mucho mejor, que le encantan las rosas rojas y toda estas sandeces—espete.

—Porque de hecho yo no soy en lo absoluto—asegure.

—lo sé, bella créeme que lo sé. —comento mientras besaba mi mano.

—solo bella, dime lo que sea que pienses, sin importar que voy a decir o que voy a pensar, simplemente dímelo. Realmente bella, me resultas muy difícil de leer, nunca sé que es lo que vas a decir o hacer. —dijo mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos esperando mi respuesta, su mirada era tan intensa, esos ojos verdes como me cautivaban, por ende lo único que pude hacer fue asentir cual nina a la cual están 'hipnotizando'.

—así que quieres saber como conseguí tu información… ¿a que no? —pregunto con suspicacia y con su sonrisa torcida.

Yo solo pude asentir, como nina tonta una vez más.

—de hecho fue porque mi hermana rosalie fue modelo en su época universitaria, y pues ella digamos que salió con un modelo que trabaja en tu agencia, así que le pedí que lo llamara y le preguntara por tu habitación.

—no tienes ni idea de cómo me costó convencerla, rosalie como pudiste notar es algo…difícil.

Afirme.

—le llamo y salió a cenar con él, regreso con el nombre del hotel y tu numero de habitación.

—dices que te costo mucho convencerla ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, ella ya había salido con este modelo, que por cierto como se llama? —Edward me miro con suspicacia.

—prometo que no me enojare ni hare algún reclamo, solo quiero saber. Es algún amigo mio?. —sonreí nerviosa.

—bueno realmente digamos que ellos no terminaron de la mejor manera, y mi hermana es muy orgullosa, asi que para ella era realmente humillante ir a hablar con emmet.

—espera, emmet? —chille.

—emmet mcarthy? Que parece uno de esos matones italianos, pero cuando sonríe solo parece un niño pequeño?

Edward carcajeo.

—el mismo, es todo un personaje. —comento todavía riendo.

—no lo puedo creer asi que el y tu hermana? —pregunte. Pero de todos modos emmet es todo un 'playboy' adorable e infantil pero aun asi un playboy.

—si, es una larga historia, y aunque me gustaría decírtela no es mi lugar.

—entiendo

—tu y emmet son muy unidos? —pregunto algo tenso.

—si, de hecho somos muy unidos, conozco a emmet desde que empece en este negocio, vivimos en el mismo edificio—sonreí.

Emmet alice y yo hemos sido muy unidos desde que empezamos a trabajar, de hecho el es como nuestro hermano mayor y cuando supo que alice y yo íbamos a independizarnos y mudarnos a un departamento solas, decidió mudarse cerca. 'para protegernos', pero era mas porque quería pasar mas tiempo con nosotras cuando no estuviéramos trabajando.

—disculpa? Eso quiere decir que tu y emmet…—comento con cara de desconcierto.

—emmet y yo que Edward?

—a que te refieres? —insisti.

—¿vives con emmet? ¿Ustedes están juntos? —pregunto con total desconsuelo.

Me perdi.

—no juntos, juntos—rei. —su apartamento esta al frente del de nosotras.

Sentí a Edward relajarse un poco pero aun se le veía algo…incomodo.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward?

—estas algo incomodo, ¿ya te aburriste? te quieres ir?

Edward no decía nada solo me miraba de una forma bastante intensa, su rostro realemente era indescifrable.

Se acerco mucho mas a mi, y seguía viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

Inhalo aire, cerro por un momento los ojos para luego acercarse un poco mas.

Realmente podía sentir su perfume combinado con su fragancia para después de afeitar.

—Edward que pasa? —pregunte confundida.

—estas saliendo con emmet, bella?

— ¿que? —chille completamente confundida.

—de donde sacaste eso? —demande.

—me lo acabas de decir, se que no soy nadie en tu vida para preguntarte esto, pero tu sabes que siento hacia ti y si tienes una relación bueno yo no quiero ponerme en el medio, además bella—me miro seriamente. —no comparto—sentencio.

—yo no te dije eso Edward, lo malinterpretaste todo, o no me supe explicar de todos modos para que quede claro cullen—espete.

—no soy de esa clase de mujeres que salen con varios hombres al tiempo, soy una ferviente amante de la monogamia—dije enojada.

Edward solo seguía allí, mirándome impreterrito y con sus labios tensos.

—dijiste que tu y emmet eran muy unidos y que vivian en el mismo edificio. —comento todavía seriamente.

—si, porque es como si fuera mi hermano mayor y vive en el apartamento del frente.

—por cual clase de mujer me tomas cullen? —pregunte enojada, levantándome abruptamente de la silla y acercándome a la ventana.

El no respondió solo se quedo en el sillón mirándome, una vez mas!.

Se levanto de su sitio y camino directamente hacia mi sonriendo cual niño va a disney world por primera vez.

—porque sonries cullen? Yo no le veo la gracia por ningún lado. —chille cruzándome de brazos.

Se acerco hasta quedar frente a frente, levanto mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo y me beso.

Con pasión, con deseo, no fue un beso dulce ni tranquilo fue un beso totalmente posesivo y apasionado me sujeto de la cintura aprisionándome mucho mas a el mientras seguía besándome, poco a poco fue deshaciendo el beso conviertiendolo en uno mas tranquilo pero no me soltaba.

—te ves sexy enojada.

—tu tienes graves problemas de personalidad señor cullen. —espete exasperada.

—hace un minuto estabas todo serio pensando que estaba saliendo contigo mientras tenia un novio en new york, y después ries me besas y dices que me veo sexy. ¿Cuál es tu problema cullen?.

—sigues enojada—comento como si nada e ignorando totalmente mi comentario.

—cuando me dices cullen es porque estas enojada, lo lamento bella, malinterprete todo, soy un idiota, es solo que, bueno emmet no es un santo, es un 'playboy' completo, y cuando me dijiste que eran unidos y vivian en el mismo edificio.

—edificio—recalque— no apartamento, además si viviera conmigo no podría ser mi roomate? —comente sarcásticamente.

—lo siento bella, honestamente este soy yo, lo que ves es lo que hay. —respiro profundo. —siempre he sido, aquel de los que piensan que 'de eso bueno no dan tanto' o 'que lo bueno no dura para siempre' y tenerte aca tan cerca de mi, dios! Realmente no podía creer que tu quisieras estar tan remotamente cerca de mi, te lo dije te veía inalcanzable un sueno imposible, y cuando ayer te vi por primera vez no lo podía creer por eso estaba tan nervioso, y no me presente cuando estuvimos en el ascensor—se acerco mas jalándome suavemente hacia el sofá.

se veía algo nervioso pero aun asi continuo hablando

—no podía creer que al fin te tuviera frente a mi, no sabia que hacer, no tienes idea de cuantas veces había esperado conocerte de diferentes formas, en una fiesta, alguna premier, en algún avión, aeropuerto en fin soy bastante imaginativo, pense que no iba a tener tanta suerte, estamos en el Ritz en parís en plena temporada de modas, pero aun asi al momento que apareciste, te veias tan hermosa de repente me sentía como aquel adolescente desgarbado e inseguro que tenia pánico al hablar con alguna joven de mi edad, mejor dicho cualquier mujer, no se si ayer notaste mi enredado o poco inexistente francés.

—pense que era yo la que no había entendido mal.

Carcajeo.

—no de hecho hablo francés, he vivido aquí durante mi infancia pero estaba demasiado nervioso, y cuando ayer te marchaste una parte interna de mi lo esperaba porque pensaba que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, por eso fue que me emborrache y mi hermana rosalie me fue a recoger, y ahora cuando me dices lo de emmet, es como si esperaba que tu estuvieras con otra persona porque por muy estúpido que suene me aun me pareces demasiado irreal, es como si estuviera sonando y temiera despertar porque es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, soy un estúpido melodramático, soy como todo británico…un flemático.

Toda esta información me tomo totalmente por sorpresa, al parecer no era la única insegura.

—Edward, es como si estuvieas auto saboteando lo que pasa, o peor alterándolo para que entre en tus ideas alteradas.

Suspire.

—Edward, creo que lo que nos ha unido de cierta manera ahora nos esta separando.

—a que te refieres?

—no estoy tratando de terminar lo que apenas esta sucediendo, solo que tu tienes unas ideas o percepciones mias y no encajan con lo que esta sucediendo ahora, por eso es que pasa lo que nos esta pasando

—no entiendo muy bien bella, explicate.

—Edward es la primera vez que tu y yo tenemos una conversación, pero sentimos que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo porque creemos conocernos, osea yo era tu amor platónico, esta chica ideal perfecta, supermodelo, y toda esa parafernalia, tu eras el principie azul, el hombre perfecto, tu partido ideal, y al momento que la realidad entro a la ecuación, choca con lo que teníamos pensado del otro, por eso fue que ayer yo me fui de la habitacion y malinterprete todo, porque pensaba que tu estabas con heidy cuando tu ni siquiera me lo habías dicho y tu pensabas que estaba con emmet porque no me conoces, no sabes como soy yo en realidad, y porque también tienes inseguridades como yo, como cualquier persona.

—tienes razón. —afirmo pensativo.

—creo que lo mejor es olvidar lo que creemos conocer de ambos y empezar de cero, tu y yo hemos conocido las versiones de 'ambos' por medio de la perspectiva de otros; tu has escuchado lo que la 'prensa' piensa de mi y yo también, no lo que Edward o bella piensan del otro. Debemos empezar de cero, olvidar lo que creemos saber y simplemente conocernos mejor, para ver a donde nos lleva.

Edward solo sonrio.

—tienes toda la razón, creo que es lo mejor pero antes de hacerlo quiero que puedas entender el porque de lo que paso ayer y yo también quiero saber que fue lo que sucedió.

—Touche. —bromee. —me parece justo.

—pero antes tengo una pregunta bella.

—dime.

—me dijiste que ambos teníamos idealizado a el otro, por lo que a mi respecta si, tenia una imagen tuya, pero que hay de ti, eso quiere decir que tu también me conocias de antes o me tenia idealizado? —

Oh mierda.

Si, era hora de explicarle a Edward cullen que era lo que pasaba o había pasado por mi cabezita.

Era la hora de decirle a Edward, que había sido mi amor platónico desde que lo vi en esa película

De repente me vino a la cabeza una frase: We are who we are and we have to give it a try.

"somos lo que somos y tenemos que darle una oportunidad". "tenemos que intentarlo".

We are who we are

And we have to give it a try

We got to stop pretending

Because at the end it would be alright

No matter what, Im gonna be by your side.

Remember that we are not what people think of us

We are what they can not see, everything that is below

Below the shadows, below the show.

We are what we are

And no one is gonna change that.

Stay with me

Find it with me.

Come with me.

Because we cant deny

We are what we are and

If it fails, at least we gave it a try.

" y si falla, si no funciona al menos lo intentamos"

Y si falla y si no funciona lo nuestro, al menos lo intentamos.

Al menos lo intente con Edward, aquí vamos.

¿Y ahora como le voy a explicar?

_Bueno aquí van dos capítulos, lamento la demora pero estos son los capítulos decisivos como alguien decía 'el puente' al resto de la historia._

_Gracias a los que se tomaron el pequeño tiempo de decirme sus opiniones, y a las lectoras silenciosas. Les agradezco._

_Por ahí nos veremos._

_Meh!_

_Ahh gracias a vale, por su apoyo y por sus ideas. _


End file.
